Disgaea C: Hour of Altering Darkness
by MisterTEA
Summary: A white Prinny named Chalk is tasked to change the future! Follows the events of Disgaea PC. Go for the Good Ending or perish forever! Contains bits of violence and coarse language.
1. I am Becoming a Prinny!

Hey! Welcome to my first fanfic! This has been an idea stuck in my mind for a while and it turned out alright. Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]= : A location/area.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are in another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff. The OC is owned by me.

STORY IMAGE IS AN EDITTED PRODUCT FROM THE DISGAEA PC: DIGITAL DOOD EDITION HEADER. BUY THEIR STUFF.

 **Chapter 1: I am Becoming a Prinny?!**

=Dark Void= " _A path between life and death._ "

? POV

A dark void. Total darkness that surrounds me as far as the eye can see. The only source of light seems to emanate from myself. Is this what death feels like? To lose all five senses of myself and to float for all of eternity as a ball of light? The feeling of panic and despair never really came to me. It seems that I also lost my sense of humanity as well.

"Is this the end for me?", my voice echoed, devoid of emotion.

"No, but it is only the beginning lost soul.", responded another voice. This one is spoken very clearly in my mind.

I looked around the void trying to look for the source of the disembodied sound, but the Voice continued.

"You have been chosen by us to guide a lost branch of reality back towards the correct path."

"What do you mean by 'guide' and 'correct path'? Just who or what are you?"

As I asked this question, various images suddenly invaded my mind. Images of multiple scenarios leading to multiple futures in ruins. This is giving me a headache.

"I will grant you Divine Protection to counter the handicaps that will be bestowed upon you.", the Voice continued.

Divine Protection? Whatever it is I am sure not feeling any of it. No zing or special effects?

Suddenly, light starts to escape from myself, seemingly turning the dark void brighter and brighter. I closed my nonexistent eyes from the sudden brightness and started to lose consciousness.

"The Divine Protection is taking full effect. I am sorry that our time together was short but one day after you have guided fate to the right path, I will reveal to you who I really am. Good Luck.", the Voice promised as the last bits of my awareness and my form vanishes altogether.

=Ruskan Factory #28, Hades= " _How to make a second life_."

? POV

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID PRINNY!", a loud voice rang into my ears.

"Wha-!", I blabbered.

Startled, I quickly opened my eyes and came face to face with a skull-shaped loudspeaker. A robotic voice came from the loudspeaker.

"RESPONSE RECOGNIZED. SOUL TRANSPLANT HAS BEEN SUCCESSFUL".

Soul transplant? Does that mean I am in another body? I looked at myself at a glossy surface nearby. A small, white, pouch-wearing penguin with two blue eyes, disproportionately small bat wings, and two peg legs for feet stares right back at me.

What in the world am I?!

Looking around on the conveyor belt that I am sitting on, I noticed that there were other penguins as well except all their hides are blue. All of them are either crying, beginning to faint, or dead silent. Am I the only white penguin?

The conveyor belt ends, dropping me into a shipment crate and landed on a pile of complaining and confused penguins. Several screaming penguins started stacking on top as me as well, crushing my body. To increase my confusion another robotic voice rang.

"PRINNY SHIPMENT #1,222 IS READY FOR SHIPMENT"

Prinny? Is that what these penguins are? Where are they taking us?

After several hours of rough movements and shaking, I finally drifted off to sleep.

=Valvatorez's Classroom= " _Only the best in Prinnies and Sardines!_ "

? POV

I open my eyes to see that I am laying down on a desk. The wood table and chair provided to me are comfortable and in good quality in contrast to the harsh treatment that I had seen so far. I noticed several other Prinnies waking up at separated seats and tables that are uniformly placed in symmetrical order on stone brick flooring. A chalkboard hangs up against a stone wall in front of us. I checked the windows and just saw rising smoke and calm flames that screams a harmony of beauty and danger.

The front door at the right of the chalkboard opens and a caped figure walks to the front of the chalkboard, facing me and the Prinnies. I inspected the figure for a better look. He was a skinny man with straight but spiky black hair with a pale complexion and thin red pupils in his eyes. His outfit consists of a black blazer outlined with yellow edges, black trousers outlined with white lining, white gloves, and black shoes. The cape seems to point up to his right like a wing, but the most defining feature must be the red badge stapled onto his chest, opening the upper part of his inner white button shirt.

"My name is Valvatorez and I shall be your new Prinny Instructor starting today! I love sardines and so will you!", announced the caped man now dubbed as Valvatorez as he waved back his cape dramatically.

The Prinnies and I were dumbstruck, if not shocked, by the sudden announcement.

The caped man started writing pictures on the board, illustrating dead souls turning into a Prinny, Prinnies working to earn some currency, and finally ending with a Prinny floating in the air in peace under a red moon.

"Allow me to explain why all of you are here. In your past lives, you all were human beings that had led worthless lives and died. To redeem your souls, you all will be rightfully punished through labor and servitude in either Celestia or in Netherworld until you have earned enough currency to reincarnate into a new life. Any questions?", explained Valvatorez as he pointed out each picture on the board to what he was saying all in one breath.

What a determined teacher. A Prinny raised its hand. Valvatorez told him to speak.

"Um… So why are we little penguins to begin with? Couldn't we just keep our old bodies?", the Prinny asked.

"Yes a good question. While it is true that you could keep your old body from your past life, you need to remember that this is your punishment and so you are given handicaps during your stay here. Also, please remember that you are now a Prinny and you will respond to that name from now on.", answered Valvatorez while putting emphasis on the 'Prinny' part of the answer.

The Prinny nodded and Valvatorez continued answering other Prinny's questions before looking over to me.

"Do you have question as well, Prinny?", Valvatorez asked.

"Yes, I do Mr. Valvatorez. Is there a reason why I have a white hide unlike the other's?"

"An interesting question. Yes, there could be various reasons why some Prinnies come in differently-colored hides than your traditional blue Prinny. Although the most common theory is that the color is retained from your past self's hair color."

So that means I probably had white hair in my last life. But what did he mean by the most common theory? There are more theories for my white coat? Before I could ask again, Valvatorez started the class with a promise.

"I expect all of you to work hard until I deem you as satisfactory Prinny material and I promise you that upon graduation day I will present each of you with a mouth-watering sardine!"

The class cheered before Valvatorez settled everyone down and begins the lesson before shouting, "Prinny Rule No. 1: You shall always include the word "Dood" in every line you say!"

=Graduation Room= " _It is only just the beginning._ "

? POV

The other Prinnies and I are standing up in an orderly fashion, waiting to be presented by Mr. Valvatorez with his promised gift: a delicious, slimy, and juicy sardine. My mouth is watering just thinking about it!

Wiping my drooling mouth, I reminisced the last month of my training as a Prinny. We first went through at least 666 Prinny rules within the first two days, practiced on our speech and actions, went through various scenarios, and even went through tests. In my opinion, the tests are the hard parts as if you failed on any bit of the test, you would have to redo the entire class all over again. At least Mr. Valvatorez was nice to us. I heard from other Prinnies that the other Prinny Instructors are ruthless and would never give out a single sardine! The horror! I mean, we did not get any sardines either but the way our teacher sings about the sardine's greatness makes me want to have a bite.

"Prinny #23!", a prompter announced before shoving me in front of Mr. Valvatorez.

"Prinny, you have done well for yourself. You have completed my training and passed my tests with flying colors! I, Prinny Instructor Valvatorez, congratulate you as our valedictorian with the highest honors!", Mr. Valvetorez announced.

My heart was beating faster as Mr. Valvetorez reached down into a bucket and handed me a glorious sardine!

At last!

I walked off the stage and eagerly ate the delicious morsel.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!

This salty and fishy taste surrounded by slime and oil fills my veins and my taste buds. The energy and nutrients of this god-like meal flowing into the very core of my soul. It is too amazing! Tears pour profusely out from my eyes as well as several other Prinnie's from eating this glorious superfood.

"I wish to have a word with you. Come with me.", Valvatorez tapped my shoulder, ushering me to follow him to a corner of the room. I looked at him questioningly.

"Yes Mr. Valvatorez, dood?"

"Young Prinny, as my Perfect Student, I wish to pass upon to you some wise words and encouragement to help you reincarnate into a better life. Will you accept them?"

What?! Mr. Valvatorez wishes to give me a few words of encouragement?! It also seems that I am the only one getting this! I am honored!

"Y-yes! Of course, I will accept your kind words Mr. Valvatorez, dood!", I cried.

Mr. Valvatorez nodded with a smile on his face, his eyes shut. He then gives his signature cape swipe. So cool!

"From this day forward, as you become assigned to an Overlord, harsh trials will await you but I want you to promise me that you will persist and work for the sake of your master's happiness and benefit because they are the ones who gives you a purpose and a chance of reincarnating as a better soul. Do you understand?", Valvatorez spoke.

I immediately nodded with a serious face. Valvatorez smiled and bid farewell, walking away into the shadows. I cried a little.

"AAAAAHHHH, DOOD!" "Where did you go, dood?!" "What is happening to us, dood?!"

I quickly looked at my fellow Prinnies panicking and disappearing into various pillars of light. Are we already being teleported to our masters?! We didn't even get to say goodbye to eachother! Then again, it's not like I was friends with the other Prinnies to begin with… Light shines onto me and everything became silent.

=Laharl's Castle, Netherworld= " _An Overlord's Fine Estate_ "

I fell onto another pile of Prinnies. Rubbing my head from the pain, I stared at the gigantic iron doors attached to an even larger castle in front of me. Screams of monsters and demons surround us with a hellish landscape to boot.

Brilliant.

I was picked to go to the Netherworld. No Celestia here. Seems like my journey to reincarnate has gotten a whole lot harder.

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

White Prinny (?): Phew! That sure was a rollercoaster of an episode huh, dood?!

Etna: HEEEEEEY! Why do I have no screen time in this chapter?! The Beautiful Queen Overlord Etna!

Laharl: I am main character! Not some stupid Prinny with some weird backstory!

White Prinny (?): Uh-oh, dood!

(EXPLOSIONS)

Valvatorez: Next time on Disgaea C: Afternoon of Altering Darkness! Prinny Chronicles: The fight to become the main character! Will the White Prinny survive?! Will the writers decide whether to put "Hour" or "Afternoon" in the title?! Live on brave Prinny! With the love of sardines in your heart!

Laharl: Wait a minute! That guy has more lines than I do! And he is just a guest character!

White Prinny (?): SAVE ME, DOOD!


	2. I Meet the Female Cast!

Thank You for the comments! Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]= : A location/area.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are on another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff.

I am not sponsored whatsoever.

The OC is owned by me.

STORY IMAGE IS AN EDITED PRODUCT FROM THE DISGAEA PC: DIGITAL DOOD EDITION HEADER.

 **Ch. 2: My First Meeting with the Female Cast?!**

=Laharl's Castle Hallway= " _A very simple detail to add to a building._ "

This has been the 10,542nd time that I cleaned this window. I would know as this window has a crack shaped like a boot on one of the edges of the glass. As I robotically clean the window: circle motion first, spray cleaner, square motion the next, my mind wanders off to other things.

It has been a little over half a year since my graduation day and all we Prinnies are used as janitors, servants, entertaining toys, or errand boys. I was told to clean certain parts of the castle like the windows and to deliver messages from one demon to another. This type of job sounds easy until you realize that you never get breaks, let alone a free lunch. Just an ENTIRE day of work or 18 straight hours of the day if the demons are in a good mood. Apparently, I was one of the lucky ones. I overheard from the other Prinnies that there are those who are used as chew toys, guinea pigs for strange experiments, involuntary members for suicide missions, and worse. The penguins also mentioned that those unfortunate souls never survive or is never seen again.

Finished with my chores and heading to the Prinny dormitory for the day, I spotted several starving Prinnies at a corner, the same Prinnies assigned to the more dangerous jobs, drained of life as they were punished for not completing a task or did something stupid. I looked down at my delicious sardine on my right flipper that I have received as a reward for completing my quota and sighed. I bit a piece of sardine, enjoying whatever nutrients the little bits of fishy flesh had left.

"Hey, dood. Catch.", I called out to the Prinnies, tossing the super food towards them.

One Prinny caught and looked at me confusedly before the other Prinnies started fighting the sardine holding Prinny for the juicy morsel. Although they lack tact and determination, the Prinnies are always optimistic and easygoing despite the horrendous situations they go through every day. I respect them for that or maybe it was because they looked pitiful. I continued walking and spotted a Prinny shakily leaning onto a broom with a look of urgency on the penguin's face.

"Hey is there something wrong, dood?", I asked as the Prinny gave a terrified look at me before relaxing, realizing that I was a Prinny.

"Yeah, dood. I really need to go use the restroom, but my terrible supervisor would not let me go until I am finished, dood.", the Prinny protested, now appearing to be ready to burst.

"H-hey,dood! I will take over your place so just hurry and go, dood!", I panicked, taking the Prinny's broom.

"Thanks, dood! I will come back as soon as I can!", thanked the shaking Prinny.

The Prinny ran off to one direction and I started sweeping the floor.

I looked at the now sparkling floor in satisfaction, wiping my forehead in relief. It seems that I have done great work today and checked the grandfather clock next to me. It was six in the morning.

HAVE I BEEN SWEEPING THE ENTIRE NIGHT?!

I clenched my head in denial. Did that Prinny seriously not come back?! I cannot believe this!

Like flowing water, humming could be heard further down the hallway. I stopped my fit, entranced by the serenade and followed it. At the end of the music was another Prinny sweeping the floor. This time with a pink hide and small, but prominent, eyelashes.

"Are you alright?", a female voice asked.

"Huh, dood?!"

I snapped out of my stupor and looked to my left. The Pink Prinny is staring at me with a concerned look.

"Y-yes, dood! I am alright, I was just distracted by your beauti- I mean, amazing voice, dood!", I stammered.

"Thank you. It was one of a few lullaby's that I have learned before I came here. I am Big Sister Prinny. What is your name?", the now dubbed Big Sis Prinny asked.

"Um… I don't really have a name, dood. Unless 'White Prinny' counts as a name, dood."

"Well, I am sure that one day the master will grant you a wonderful name. You just need to wait a little while longer."

"You are right, thank you Big Sis Prinny, dood!"

"So, are you on sweeping duty as well? Most Prinnies could not handle this job very well because of the early and late hours.", Big Sis Prinny asked, looking at my broom.

"No, dood. I was helping another Prinny who needed to use the restroom, but he never came back. So, I ended up cleaning the rest of floor for the night, dood.", I sighed.

Look. I understand that all Prinnies have terrible souls to begin with, but this is just straight up rude. It's not like I am upset with the runaway penguin but at least send a message. A flipper rested on my right shoulder as I looked over at Big Sis Prinny's smiling face. I feel like my stress is melting away~.

"Thank you for having a wonderful soul white Prinny. I trust you that your kind efforts will not go unnoticed.", the pink Prinny smiled before starting to head off to another direction. "And I hope to see you again soon. Good bye."

I cheerfully waved back at the retreating pink penguin and started heading off to another direction, helping another Prinny along the way. What a great Prinny! She was so friendly, kind, and reliable! I hope we get to know each other better soon.

Full of energy, I marched down to my workstation to begin another hard day of work.

=Throne Room= " _A noteworthy spot to any castle._ "

Well, this is fancy.

The throne room is a huge open area supported by chipped pillars and stone flooring. A purple rug stretching from the door to an impressive throne atop a slightly raised area at the other side of the room. The front part of the rug is narrow, filling in the gap between two large pits of lava. Large pits of erupting flames line the expanded part of the rug, illuminating the room as well as two tall candle stands on each side of the throne. Other side entrances can be seen closer to the throne on either side. This room as a church feels to it due to the intricate walls, especially the wall behind the throne.

A supervisor sent me down to room along with some several other Prinnies and was ordered to wait here. His face seemed serious and terrified. Oh god are we in trouble?! But I swear those windows are sparkling clean after I cleaned them! I am innocent! Several Prinnies beside me are also imagining whatever terrible things are going to happen to them. Some are crying their tears out and I am sure one just wetted itself…

"Shut up! Stop crying or else I will give you a reason to cry!", roared a young but fierce female voice.

All the penguins stood still. Not a tear leaked. Not a single whine is heard. It was as if the room was silent to begin with.

From one of the side entrances walked out a girl who didn't look older than 15 years old. The girl's pink-red hair creates straight and short bangs over her forehead and two short and spiky ponytails jut out from both sides of her head. She has red eyes, pointy ears, small, red wings, and a red pointy tail. Her facial expression just reads, 'I will make your life a living hell mixed with a touch of impishness'. Don't even get me started on her outfit. A black sting tank top, a black short skirt, long gloves that reach her elbows, long socks stretch up to her lower thighs, skull-shaped earrings, and to finish it off, a black choker with a big metal ring wrapped around her neck.

I have no further words to say. Well, demons sure live up to their stereotypes I guess.

She kicks a Prinny beside her and the Prinny announced, "All of you are here today because of your outstanding capabilities and some of you here will be handpicked into Overlord Etna's private, all-purpose Prinny Squad, dood!"

"Wait a minute. Isn't Lord Laharl the next heir to become the Overlord, dood?", a Prinny asked.

The poor Prinny did not even last a second against Etna's assault.

"Well, it seems that some of you know some common knowledge around here. Yes, that little brat is the true Overlord. But don't even think for a second that I am second fiddle! I can end you just like any other Overlord!", Etna revealed and somehow threatened.

Well if the Prinny was right, then don't go beating him half to death! Also, you are scary as hell already!

"We shall begin the Choosing Ceremony, dood!", the announcer Prinny said.

The young demon girl starts choosing several Prinnies at random. It's almost as if she doesn't really care about what she is getting! Is she just gaining numbers? She stops right in front of me with mild interest.

"Hmmm. A white Prinny. You will make an interesting part of my collection.", she smirked.

What? I am starting to feel very nervous in contrast to my calm expression.

"Alrighty then. You will be a part of the Prinny Squad as well.", Etna decided.

WHAAAAAAAT?!

=Kitchen= " _Making calories into food._ "

It has been a week since I became a member of the Prinny Squad and I am already feeling my limits. The demon girl gives us the most amount of work then I could have imagined!

In just one day, I was treated as her resting chair (not bad until after the first minute), running back and forth the Netherworld to go find her favorite pudding (to which I am sure she already has ten of), cleaning out the henhouse of ravenous Cockatrices, and to repeat all of this again if she is in a bad mood or is just bored.

She also forced me and the rest of the new Prinnies to call her, "Lady Etna" from now on. Yes, she was so ladylike when she crushed that one Prinny who pointed out that she was more of a beast than a lady. Speaking of names, I am now called, "Chalk", from my white hide and officially becoming her 'tool'.

Well, at least I get to see Big Sis Prinny more often since she is also a member of the Prinny Squad. She is such an angel compared to Lady Etna! Whoops, better keep my mouth shut. Wait, this was all in my head. Oh my god, she has made me paranoid.

The other Prinnies aren't doing well either as most of them keep failing and would end up beaten half to death or death by explosion by the first night. That's right, Mr. Valvatorez did mention that Prinnies explode if they are handled too roughly or when thrown. I just hope that this job doesn't get any worse. In the upcoming days, I was wrong.

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

Etna: Beauty Queen Etna makes her debut in the new show, "Camp Death 2: The Murderer Returns!"

(Several dead Prinnies scattered all over a blazing campsite with a shoe mark on each head)

Chalk: D-dood! T-there is a murderer on the loose!

Prinny A: I don't want to die tonight, dood!

Laharl: Will somebody save us?!

Etna: Such drama! So much death! Do not fear! Beauty Detective Etna is on the case!

Prinny B: I still have not realized my dream to be hugged into humongous boobs, dood!

Etna: Are you saying that small ones aren't good enough for you?! Pervert!

(Etna lands onto Prinny B, killing him)

Chalk & Prinny A: She was the true murderer, dood?!

Laharl: Next Episode! Beauty Detective Etna is on the case! Will she save all of us in time?!

Chalk: Hey, dood! Save us instead!


	3. I Battle a Dragon!

In case you were all wondering, the main story will begin in chapter 5. This chapter is SUPER long too. Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]= : A location/area.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are on another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff.

I am not sponsored whatsoever.

The OC is owned by me.

STORY IMAGE IS AN EDITED PRODUCT FROM THE DISGAEA PC: DIGITAL DOOD EDITION HEADER.

 **Ch. 3: I Battle a dragon?!**

=Throne Room= " _A reminder of hierarchical rule._ "

Today Lady Etna summoned us to the throne room for an important mission. Over a hundred Prinnies and I stood in front of her in perfect formation while the demon girl sits on the throne. Whoever this 'Laharl' is would be enraged if he catches her sitting on the seat of Overlords.

"All of you are here today to retrieve a certain rare item from a Golden Dragon's stash that will enhance Lady Etna's beauty a thousand-fold, dood!", announced a Prinny.

"How long do we have to get the rare item and where is this dragon, dood?", a Prinny with a scar on his right eye asked, looking at the announcer Prinny.

"You are given three days and two nights, dood. Also, this dragon is located at Death Mountain!"

Three days, two nights, and at Death Mountain?! Not only is there not enough time but the name, "Death Mountain" is already sending me chills down my back. Just what kind of suicide mission is this?!

I noticed a Prinny wearing small reading glasses next to me putting the pieces together. "W-wait a minute, dood! Could this 'Golden Dragon' be the 'Dragon Conqueror: Dragol'?!'", the bespectacled Prinny next to me realized, fear visible on his face.

"That's right, dood!"

"We are so doomed, dood! That dragon will eat us for breakfast!".

"Remember, you all have three days and two nights to complete this mission. So, if any of you choose to run away now or before the mission is completed, I will make your hides into a new rug! Understand?!", Lady Etna threatened, especially eyeing the glasses-wearing Prinny next to me.

"Dood! We will work hard for our paychecks!" "Aye aye, dood!" Chorused the rest of the Prinny Squad.

=Front Gates= " _A pass into solace._ "

To accommodate our short time limit, the head Prinny (also known as Prinny A) decided for the Prinny Squad to leave the castle as soon as possible. The rest of us are hurryingly packing food and survival tools that may help us along the journey.

Big Sis Prinny is also helping us pack some of our pouches, optimizing the pouch with versatility and lightness. Not only does Big Sis Prinny have a great singing voice, she is also smart too! Several Prinnies also share my sentiments as they graciously thanked her for her support.

After we cheered to Big Sis Prinny and the other Prinnys goodbye, the Prinny Squad and I start heading out into the Hungry Forest, a checkpoint to Death Mountain.

=Field Path No. 1= " _Common, but necessary for any kingdom._ "

On our way to the Hungry Forest, a Prinny walk up to me. It was the glasses-wearing Prinny next to me during the mission briefing.

"Oh, it is you, dood. Greetings.", greeted the Prinny.

"Hello to you too, dood. Are you new as well?", I replied.

"Yup. Sorry for my freak out about the dragon during the meeting, dood. I must have caused your eardrums to nearly collapse! Dood, I call myself P-Meister by the way."

"Oh, it is alright, dood! Anyways, my name is Chalk. So, got any ideas of how we are going to beat this Dragol guy, dood?"

P-Meister began stroking his beak in thought. After a few minutes, he looked back to me.

"I have some ideas, but I don't really know the higher-up Prinnies that well, so I was hoping that maybe you would know them better.", P-Meister confessed embarrassingly.

"Sorry to disappoint, dood. I barely know them either. In fact, you are the second Prinny to willingly talk to me besides Big Sis Prinny", I chuckled dejectedly.

"What, dood?! I thought you would be the popular one since you were named by Lady Etna herself!", P-Meister gasped.

"I know she said that being named is the biggest honor a Prinny can ever hope to get, but it really isn't a big deal, dood. Plus, maybe it is because I never really talk with anybody else, to begin with…"

"Hahaha! Same, dood! I am too busy reading my books anyways!"

P-Meister starts taking out multiple books out of his pouch, showing off his favorites to me. Wait a minute. He only packed books in there! How was he hoping to survive without proper equipment?! P-Meister caught what I was thinking and laughed in embarrassment.

"Once I get into a good book, I just never stop reading it, dood! Here, I will lend you one of mine.", P-Meister laughed before giving me a yellow book.

The book cover reads, "How to Cook! By Hungry King IV". So, a cookbook for dummies?

"It might not look much, but it is a hilarious read! Dood, I recommend reading the 'Brussel Boar'. The pork puns are so funny!", P-Meister shouted excitedly.

"Hey! Keep it in line back there!", shouted an annoyed Prinny from the front.

"Sorry, dood!", P-Meister and I shouted.

P-Meister continued walking as I looked at the cookbook. Cooking huh? Maybe I should try some recipes out. Hopefully, they have a meal that includes sardines. No, I demand that they included sardines!

"Incoming monsters! Prepare for battle, dood!", shouted the scar-eyed Prinny.

Suddenly, several angry bulls started attacking the entire Prinny Squad. Some Prinnies were having better luck than others, keeping away the stronger bulls away from the rest of us. That does not mean that the rest of us were holding up just as well. For several of us, this was our first battle ever! I clumsily grabbed onto both of my machetes, clearly shaking in fear from the smirking demon bulls. I'll show you who is scared!

"Yaaaaah, dood!", I cried, trying to attack a nearby bull who swiftly dodged and proceeded to kick me in the face.

I cried and faceplanted onto the ground, moaning in pain from the fall.

"Chalk! Help, dood!", cried P-Meister, who was a short distance away with two bulls staring down on the book-loving penguin.

"P-Meister! Hold on, dood!", I shouted as I picked myself and my knives up and attempted to scare off the bulls.

Before I could even touch the bulls, a Prinny suddenly came up from behind from one bull and sliced off its leg, causing the bull to cry in pain and rage.

"White Prinny, dood! Hurry and get this dumb Prinny away from here now!", ordered the Prinny.

"R-roger!", I stammered, before carrying P-Meister to safety.

Finding a place to hide, I got a better look at our rescuer. It was the same Prinny with the scar again. What surprised me was how quickly this Prinny was moving. He was circling around these bulls like a speeding bullet and his knife strikes are dealing severe damage. Each slice seemed calculated and with precision as the wounds are beginning to slow down the bulls. Eventually, the Prinny jumped high in the air and struck his knife into the bull's head with brute force, rendering the bull to die a swift death.

Sighing, the scarred-eyed Prinny looked over at us and gestured us to come over to him. P-Meister and I walked up to the Prinny and thanked him.

"Don't worry about it, dood. Not everybody is ready for their first battle. Look.", replied the scarred-eyed Prinny.

I gazed at the aftermath. Several Prinnies are injured or unconscious and need immediate assistance. There are also plenty of smoky craters that dotted the field, proof of recently killed Prinnies. P-Meister threw up at the sight while I grimaced. Just what in the world was Lady Etna thinking?! We could barely handle ourselves with some bulls. How in the Netherworld are we supposed to deal with Dragol?!

"Anyways, dood. You show promise. Despite being a weakling, you showed bravery and even tried to defend your fellow friend. The name's Sarge, dood. Glad to meet ya.", introduced the scarred-eyed Prinny.

"Nice to meet you, dood. My name is Chalk and he is P-Meister.", I greeted while pointing at the sickly Prinny who just finished puking.

"Y-yeah, dood. Nice to meet you too Sarge", coughed P-Meister.

"Now that the greetings are over, let's gather the rest of us. We are going to need to have a proper meeting before we keep walking to our deaths.", Sarge pointed out.

We gathered up the rest of the Prinny Squad, or what is left of it. What used to be two hundred strong dropped down to a hundred and ten Prinnies, including the injured. We seriously lost ninety Prinnies to some stupid cows! Why did you do this to us Lady Etna?!

"Alright listen up! Since Prinny A, our leader, has fallen, I, Sarge, will take over this company as the leader! Any objections?! Good! Then let us begin this strategy meeting so that the rest of us can survive!", shouted Sarge.

The entire Prinny Squad cheers Sarge's name and we proceeded to think up of plans to counter any future losses.

Thankfully, P-Meister came up with some brilliant strategies, formations, and training regimens that would benefit our entire group. He was easily our tactician.

I on the meanwhile became second-in-command which also means that I am going to have to do a lot of studying and a lot of training to keep up. Luckily, Sarge will be training me in that aspect.

There was not the time to waste! It was time for action! We all cheered and began executing our plan.

=Death Mountain Outskirts= " _Closer to the dead end_ "

It has been two days and a night, making it the second night we have right now. We are outside of Dragol's territory and we will strike tonight. P-Meister suggested this plan as Dragol might be sleeping and if we are lucky, we could avoid fighting him and steal the rare item from under his nose! Sarge agreed with P-Meister's plan, stating further advantages of night combat and told every Prinny to sleep in the morning and afternoon for this heist.

I unsheathed one of my machetes with ease.

For the last few days Sarge trained me Spartan-style and while my technique was not perfect, I am able to think calmly instead of panicking during a fight. I even made my tenth kill today against a huge snake, but with enormous effort. P-Meister also helped me study up on some suitable strategies and such, which was a great help. Thanks to our efforts, I even started making friends with other Prinnies now! These guys are so funny and cheerful despite that train wreck of a battle during the first day. In fact, I feel like we are all family.

Yeah. Family sounds nice.

I can still remember how lonely I was before I met Big Sis Prinny during the last few weeks. While I was remembering the past few days, I can hear voices coming closer to me.

"There you are, dood!" "As expected of my star pupil! Preparing for the calm of the storm I see, dood!"

P-Meister and Sarge started walking over to me before sitting themselves beside me on both sides. P-Meister on my right and Sarge on my left.

"Hey, P-Meister! Dood, Sarge, I am not THAT good.", I replied.

"Nonsense, dood! No one has been able to catch up to even a third of my speed in such a short time! Be prouder of yourself, dood!", complimented Sarge as he gave my shoulder a firm pat.

I laughed while shaking Sarge's flipper off my head, and P-Meister began taking out a blue book.

"Hey, dood. What is that book?", I asked, pointing at the book.

"Oh, dood! This is the Netherworld Atlas! I am planning on visiting the entire Netherworld one day. I mean, if we Prinnies have to stay here for a long time, we might as well get to know our place a little better right, dood?!", exclaimed P-Meister excitedly.

"So that is your dream huh? That is so cool! How about we all go together?!", I exclaimed.

"That was exactly what I was thinking, dood! Yeah! Let's go together! We will have so much fun too!", P-Meister agreed.

"Dreams huh. Dood, I wish that I can continue to serve under Lady Etna for as long as I can", confessed Sarge.

"WHAAAT?! Dood, why would you want to work for such a slave driver?! She isn't even nice!", shouted P-Meister in surprise.

Sarge socked P-Meister's head with a fisted flipper.

"You can't blame P-Meister, dood. We just met Lady Etna and we never see her as much as you do, dood.", I rationalized.

"Hmph. You are right, dood. Sorry about that P-Meister."

"It's cool, dood. I apologize as well, Sarge."

"So, tell me, dood. Why are you head over heels for Lady Etna?", I asked.

"Heh. Not telling ya, dood. You will have to find out for yourself one day.", Sarge snickered.

P-Meister and I glared at him in annoyance before giving up. Sarge is the type of person who knows how to keep his mouth shut when he wants to. If you are so tight-lipped about it, then why did you even bring it up?!

"Besides, it is time for the attack, dood. Let's go give 'em hell boys!", Sarge spoke as he stands up and places down his flipper in the center of us.

"Alright, dood. But after we survive this, you better tell us why! Oh, and Chalk, dood! You better tell us about your dreams too!", P-Meister shouted, quickly putting his flipper over Sarges.

"Okay, guys! Let's go get us a rare item, dood!", I yelled, putting my flipper down over P-Meister's.

"Hooorah!"

We all psyched up, lifting our flippers up towards the night sky. It was time to begin the night raid at Death Mountain.

=Death Mountain= " _End of the road for most._ "

A team of four of our strongest Prinnies and I reached Dragol's cave entrance. I could already smell the stench of rotting prey wafting from the cave. Some Prinnies had to hold back their vomit but this is not the time to be disgusted. I held my breath and stepped into the cave, leading the group of terrified Prinnies. Each time we pass a room, we see more bones and caresses than the last. The tension was so high that even random bat noises would startle my fellow Prinnies. After minutes of screaming and trekking to the end of the cave, we found … nothing? Aside from the various bones and carcasses of killed monsters, this cave did not even have the rare item.

Were the rumors fake? That can't be… unless… I quickly ran back towards the entrance, my confused teammates closely following me. As we came out of the entrance, a huge fireball zips towards us at blinding speeds.

"W-what, dood?!", I shouted, before dodging out the way. Several of my Prinnies dodged as well, some were injured but not killed.

Before I could tell my squad to fall back, a huge rumbling sound came from above us. I looked up to see the golden dragon himself: Dragol, flying with his mighty wings. Looks like my theory was correct: Dragol turned out to be a night hunter but that does not change the fact that this dragon is still scary to look at.

"I LEAVE MY CAVE FOR ONE MINUTE AND IT IS ALREADY FESTERED WITH PESTS! IT SEEMS THAT THERE ARE SOME STRAGGLERS LEFT", Dragol roared.

Stragglers? Then where are the rest of us?! The dragon gave a war cry and flew towards us, causing panic within my troupe.

"W-we are going to die, dood!" "I have so many things that I wanted to do, dood!"

"Dood! Calm down!", I shouted back at the Prinnies, still facing Dragol. "Just follow the backup plan and we will all be fine dood!"

"R-right, dood!" "You are the boss, dood!"

Two of our Prinnies threw bombs at the dragon while another two and I charge in with our machetes.

"Prinny Bomb Barrage!" "Slice and Dice!"

We furiously assaulted the dragon with all our might but Dragol swiped us aside with his massive tail. Two of our Prinnies exploded to dust…

"PATHETIC! NOT EVEN WORTH A SNACK!", the dragon roared.

"Damn, dood!", I cursed.

How are we supposed to fight this guy and where is his rare item?! This is impossible! If only we had a little more help…

"Chalk!", shouted two voices behind Dragol.

Behind Dragol are the scar-faced Prinny and a glasses-wearing one. Both Prinnies seemed a bit hurt, but they seem okay and the rest of the Prinny Squad is behind them!

"Dood! P-Meister! Sarge!", I cried in relief.

Sarge and several Prinnies lept down from the cliff and assaulted Dragol's back. Several of them zip around the dragon cutting his arms, legs, and wings. Meanwhile, P-Meister's group are launching their bombs like artillery, coordinating with the ground force's attacks. My group and I continued to pitch in from the front. Although most of our attacks barely scratch his golden scale armor, with our combined efforts, I can start seeing some cracks in his defenses. Dragol is starting to waver, almost barely able to stand for much longer. His wounds now visible all over his body and his wings.

"Dood! Keep wearing him down! He is starting to fall apart!", I shouted, increasing morale.

The Prinnies kept attacking faster and harder until the golden dragon finally fell to the ground on his stomach. We stopped the assault and cheered! The Prinny Squad defeated a dragon how cool is that?! Sarge and P-Meister came over to meet me and we moved over to a safer part of the mountain.

"Are you alright Chalk, dood?", P-Meister asked worriedly as he called over a medic.

"He's fine P-Meister. A few scratches and bruises won't kill him, dood", Sarge assured.

"Hey, guys.", I greeted exhaustedly, leaning onto Sarge for support.

"Dood! He is clearly not fine Sarge!", yelled P-Meister as the medic began to wrap bandages on my flipper and peg leg.

"Sheeh, dood. It's like you are his mom.", Sarge sighed and gave me a thumb up and a wink.

I gave him a thumb up and a smile in return.

"So, what happened to you guys, dood?", I asked, pointing out their wounds.

"That dragon turned out to be a bit of a night owl and started attacking us, dood.", grumbled Sarge while handling his own wounds.

"Dragol was too strong, dood! But at least he is taken care of now.", P-Meister added.

"Help, dood!", several Prinnies cried. Several more screaming in panic as the ground shook violently. Dragol being the source. Why did you jinx us P-Meister?

"W-what is going on now, dood?!", cried P-Meister, trying to keep himself standing.

"No! We did not finish him yet, dood!", yelled Sarge as he began to charge at Dragol's rising body.

"Sarge! Wait, dood! P-Meister, stay here!", I ordered and began to run in Sarge's direction.

Back at Dragol's cave, the golden dragon was up and about again, stronger than ever.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WITH THIS ITEM, I AM INVINCIBLE! GETTING BEATEN BY PRINNIES OF ALL THINGS IS EMBARRASSING ENOUGH. IT IS TIME TO KILL YOU ALL!", roared Dragol as he began to kill off several surrounding Prinnies.

"N-noooo, dood!" "Help, dood!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH, DOOD!"

The Prinnies are in disarray and several of them are dying too, leaving behind several smoking craters around the dragon. Sarge rushed towards the dragon with all his speed and started to attack Dragol.

"Damn you, dood! Stay down already!", shouted Sarge angrily.

Sarge's assault stopped Dragol's rampage, drawing his whole attention and anger at the scar-faced Prinny.

"YOU MAGGOT. I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE AS WORM FOOD!", screamed the dragon blew flame at Sarge.

"Heh! Not if I kill you first, dood!", smirked Sarge as he intensifies his own flurry of attacks.

I arrived to see a furious storm of dragon versus Prinny, engaged in ferocious and high-speed combat. Where in the world does Sarge get this much strength?! Shaking my head from the stunning display, I need to think rationally. Despite the show, Sarge can only keep up with his attacks for a few more minutes. I need to find the rare item that is fueling Dragol's energy and fast! As I scan my eyes over the dragon, I noticed a red scarf wrapped around one of his smaller horns near the back of his head.

Before I could say a word, P-Meister came up from behind and shouted, "Dood! That is the rare item! The Hero's Scarf!"

"P-Meister?! I told to stay back, dood!", I shouted, angry that he disobeyed my order.

"Sorry, dood!", P-Meister apologized for giving me a serious look. "But there is a way to stop him."

P-Meister pointed at the scarf. "That scarf is the rare item that we are looking for, dood. Not only is the scarf giving Dragol this extra burst of power, but it is also keeping him from falling apart! If we can take that it off, then Dragol will fall unconscious again, dood!"

"And how do you propose we stop this?", I muttered. Dragol looks like he has already regained full strength from the scarf's effect and possibly more as time passes. A head-on assault is not going to work.

"You just leave that part to me!", Sarge shouted back at us. The scar-faced Prinny giving us a thumb up. "I will distract this lug while you guys get the scarf! Now go, dood!"

Sarge barely dodges Dragol's attack and proceeds to mock the enraged dragon to distract it.

"You heard the Prinny, dood! Let's do this!", P-Meister shouted and ran up to Dragol's back.

"Geez! You guys are a real handful, dood!", I lamented and chased after the bespectacled Prinny.

P-Meister and I rushed up and leaped onto Dragol's back, not drawing the dragon's attention, and rushed up to Dragon's horn with difficulty. As we keep climbing the dragon's back, we noticed several of the other Prinnies coming to help us distract the dragon! I have never seen so many brave Prinnies taking the fight out of their own will! The Prinny Squad really are the best! Despite the dragon's body thrashing around like a fish out of water, we managed to reach Dragol's horn. P-Meister quickly removed the scarf and Dragol's movements become noticeably slower.

"UUURG… WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!", Dragol growled before taking a knee to the ground, resisting the urge to completely fall from his exhausted body. P-Meister and I landed in front of the dragon.

"We did it, dood! We got the rare item that Lady Etna wanted!", I cheered as P-Meister holds the scarf in triumph. All the Prinnies cheered loudly, shouting our names in unison.

"Chalk! Chalk!" "P-Meister! P-Meister!" "Hooray, dood! You guys did it!"

"Dood. You did it, guys!", cheered Sarge, who was slightly exhausted from distracting Dragol.

We cheered louder and did not notice the dragon slowly beginning to gather energy for his last resort.

"GRRR…. THIS EMBARRASSMENT WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! TAKE THIS AND BECOME ASHES! EXPLOSION!", suddenly screamed Dragol as his released his largest attack: self-destruction.

Suddenly, a huge, blazing heat wave erupted from the dragon. The wave quickly overtaking several close-by Prinnies, burning them immediately to ash. Before I could react, a flipper pushed a red scarf onto me and pushed me away from the explosion. The world slowed. My eyes landed on the culprit: a smiling bespectacled Prinny engulfed in flame, saying his last goodbyes. I could not hear what he had said as he quickly burned into nothingness. P-Meister, my first true friend, is dead.

As the explosion receded, I woke up in shock. I am on a huge crater made by Dragol's explosion. I quickly picked myself up and looked manically for any survivors. There were no signs of the Prinnies anywhere. Where are they?! They can't be dead! I won't believe it! I started digging around in desperation, hoping to find survivors but with no luck. I want to cry right now but I held the tears back. I heard voices and noticed two Prinnies trapped in the dirt.

"D-dood! What happened?!" "Hey, dood! Is that Chalk?! Dood, over here!"

One of the Prinnies waved at me and I quickly rushed over and dug the both Prinnies out of the dirt.

"Dood! Are there anymore Prinnies left?!", I anxiously asked. The two Prinnies sadly shook their heads, indicating that they might be the last ones alive.

Wait. Where is Sarge? I ran away from the two surprised Prinnies and looked around the crater. Sarge cannot be dead! For a Prinny, Sarge is unnaturally strong and should have survived this! Just where in the Netherworld is he?! Giving up on the crater, I ran back to Dragol's cave. Maybe he flew all the way here. I hear signs of fighting and then a roar of triumph. That damn dragon is still alive… I cursed and got moving.

I arrived to see a horrific sight. Dragol was severely wounded, panting heavily from exhaustion but still gave a smirk of dominance and victory. I gazed down to find Sarge laying there on the ground, lifeless. My eyes widened, and the world slowed down again. No! Not like this!

"DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!", I roared, surprising the dragon. I dashed towards the dragon with my machetes, my eyes promising death to my victim. Everything went black.

"-ake up, dood!" "WAKE UP!"

"W-wha?!"

I woke up with a jolt and looked at the one who woke me up. It was Sarge!

"Sarge, dood! You are still alive!", I shouted, quickly hugging the scar-faced Prinny.

"D-dood! It was just a scratch and stop that right now!", Sarge panicked, trying to shake me off.

After a little while, I stopped squishing Sarge and looked around in shock. Multiple pieces, or what is left of Dragol, was everywhere! It was as if someone or something came in and sliced the dragon into pieces. I wanted to throw up a little.

"W-what happened to Dragol?!", I shouted at Sarge, who was being noticeably silent. He glanced at me a few times before I got the message. Did I do this? Sarge silently nodded in confirmation before falling to his knees in pain.

"Dood! Sarge are you okay?! Hold on! I have some medicine!", I shouted, hurryingly reaching for my pouch. Sarge's hand stopped mine. I looked at him in confusion and fear.

Sarge's eyes were telling me that no medicine in the Netherworld can save him now.

"No, dood… Not you too…", I cried, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"So, P-Meister did not make it huh?", Sarge croaked. I nodded sadly. "It looks like I will be joining him soon."

My crying was uncontrollable now. Shoulders are shaking, and hiccups are threatening to escape my mouth.

Sarge slapped my face. I got out of my fit in shock, flabbergasted by the act.

"Quit crying you, baby. You are my star apprentice right, dood? So, act more like a Prinny and see me off with pride! P-Meister would've wanted you to do the same thing.", Sarge said as his breaths were becoming more labored.

"After this mission, your life will change Chalk. I don't know what the god or the devil has in store for you, but it is going to be huge.", Sarge continued.

Sarge gave me one last look and smiled back at my crying and determined face.

"So, finish this mission and return that scarf back to Lady Etna! I am counting on you…"

Sarge's last message ends with silence and Sarge became lifeless. I let go of my brave facade and let out a huge mournful cry towards the sky.

My family. One Hundred and Ninety-Seven of them, including my best friends, have died on my very first mission.

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

Chalk: Since Lady Etna is out of town today, let us begin the Annual Hotties Contest, dood!

(The audience of Prinnies clap and cheer loudly.)

P-Meister: Dood, we literally just started doing this gig… and we are doing this again?!

Sarge: My number one is Lady Etna, dood!

(The audience remains silent.)

Chalk: So quick, dood! But apparently not the most popular pick! Then, my number one is Big Sis Prinny!

(The audience goes wild!)

P-Meister: W-well, my favorite must be my Netherworld Atlas, dood! The ridges are perfect, the pages are easy to the touch and-

Sarge: P-Meister! Dood! We are talking about hot women, not lousy books!

P-Meister: W-what?! I thought we were talking about books, dood!

Chalk: A-anyways, dood, who is your number one, Lord Laharl?

Laharl: …

Sarge: Lord Laharl? Dood, are you alright?

Laharl: AH HAHAHAHAHAAHA!

(Starts destroying the stage)

Chalk: OMIGOSH WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO HIM, DOOD?!

P-Meister: I don't know, dood! Maybe he was embarrassed?!

Sarge: I don't care what happens, dood! Make it stop!

Chalk: Next time on Annual Hotties Contest! Will we be able to survive Lord Laharl's wrath?! Find out on- AHH I'M BURNING, DOOD! HELP!

(Etna eats some popcorn at the backseat.)

Etna: Serves you right. Burn you hellish fiends.


	4. I Get into an Argument!

Let's finish this prologue, shall we? Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]= : A location/area.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are on another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff.

I am not sponsored whatsoever.

The OC is owned by me.

STORY IMAGE IS AN EDITED PRODUCT FROM THE DISGAEA PC: DIGITAL DOOD EDITION HEADER.

 **Ch. 4: I Get into an Argument?!**

=Forest Path No.1 = " _Trees had to be cut down to make this._ "

The two remaining Prinnies and I rush back to the castle as quickly as we can. There was no time for mourning over our fallen brethren. If we don't make it back in time, we will be having an early reunion with our dead allies, courtesy of Lady Etna. I shudder at the thought.

I looked over at the remaining two Prinnies. One Prinny was panting hard, clearly exhausted, while the other seems to be keeping up well. Despite the nonstop trip, the fit Prinny seems to be cheering and encouraging the tired Prinny to keep up, despite the horrific events that had occurred a few hours ago.

"Come on, dood! Just a little further to go!", the fit Prinny chanted to the other Prinny.

"I-I'll do my best, dood!", panted the other Prinny.

I forgot that Prinnies are given more optimistic personalities during their reincarnation into their penguin forms. Unlike my devastated mood, their mood is brighter and unforced. With that thought in mind, I started to ponder about the Disembodied Voice's 'Divine Protection'. What sort of 'benefits' did I get? So far, the traits I noticed is my lack of optimism and the strange burst of power that I used to save Sarge.

I shook my head quickly. Now is not the time to be thinking! I need to get back to Lady Etna as quickly as I can! I called the other Prinnies to start speeding up as the castle is in sight. I hope that we are not too late!

=Throne Room= " _An Overlord's Defining Room_ "

The three of us kneeled before Lady Etna, me closer to the front to present Lady Etna the Hero's Scarf.

"Lady Etna, we have returned from Death Mountain and retrieved the Hero's Scarf for you.", I spoke.

"Well it seems that you all are good for something after all. Gimme that!"

The demon girl swiped the Hero's Scarf out of my flippers. Geez, it's not like the scarf will run away. The original owner, Dragol, is not getting it back anytime soon.

Lady Etna inspected the scarf and wore it. After a few minutes of testing the scarf's powers, she sourly frowned. That is not a good sign.

"This scarf is useless! It does not even enhance my beauty at all!", Lady Etna roared, throwing the scarf onto the floor.

The other Prinnies and I stared at the angry display in shock. With all our efforts and even losing our precious comrades just to get that scarf, Lady Etna just threw the rare item that we had struggled to retrieve was thrown away like garbage!

The other Prinnies were staring at the floor while I was starting to seethe in anger but keeping my rage in check.

Lady Etna looked over at me.

"Chalk where are the rest of those poor excuses for Prinnies?! Did they run away?!", she yelled at me.

Before I could answer, the announcer Prinny sadly interrupted, "All of them died during the mission, dood…"

"Good! Death was a kindness for those useless penguins compared to what I was going to do to them if they were still alive!"

Lady Etna began stomping away before giving us one last look.

"You three have failed your mission, but since everyone of you made it back here, the punishment will be light. So, for the next three weeks, no sardines and no salary!"

"W-what, dood!" "No way, dood!" The two Prinnies cried but were too winded to complain any further.

I clench my right flipper in anger. Not only did she not accept the scarf and punished us for something that we had no control over, but to also insult my comrades and friends?! I had enough!

As Lady Etna angrily left the throne room through the side entrance, I quickly picked up the scarf and chased after the demon girl. The other Prinnies cried in surprise and shouted at me to come back.

=Corridor to Etna's Quarters= " _You better have a good reason to be walking through here._ "

"Lady Etna! Please wait, dood!", I shouted, finally catching up to a glaring Lady Enta.

"Chalk! What do you want?! More punishment?", Lady Etna growled at me, her words promising pain.

I presented the scarf to her.

"Lady Etna. Please take it, dood.", I pleaded while kneeling to her once more.

Lady Etna scoffed and slapped the scarf out of my hand, I quickly caught the Hero's Scarf and presented to her all in one motion.

"You are beginning to annoy me Chalk. One more move and I will make you regret it."

Lady Etna's warning and glare is beginning to frighten me, so I decided to ask her a question.

"Then why Lady Etna?! Dood, why are you treating the Prinnies so poorly?!", I asked loudly, snapping out of my calm demeanor.

"You treat them like garbage! The rest of them DIED for you without even thinking of running away! Some of them even swore their eternal loyalty to you! Some of them even had dreams…"

I quieted down, panting from my outburst. My family did not deserve this. Especially not Sarge and P-Meister.

What felt like hours in a span of a minute, Lady Etna coldly responded, "It is because they Prinnies. They all started off as pitiful souls with no future and to redeem their souls, they work hard to reincarnate. So, what if I treat them like garbage? So, what if I was the one responsible for their deaths? If anything, they should be thankful that both the demons and the angels decided to even consider giving them a second chance."

My eyes widened at Lady Etna's revelation. Sure, some of her words are parallel to Mr. Valvatorez's, but her mistreatment of the Prinnies was not! The Masters give Prinnies purpose with love and respect, not terror and abuse!

"That is still not an excuse for the terrible things that you have done, dood! Do you even understand love, you heartless mongrel?! If you truly love and respect your subordinates, then none of this would have happened! You-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt immediate pain radiating at my chest and all the way through my back, as if I was part of a kebab. The foreign object pulled out as quickly as it was pushed in. I clenched my wound and fell to the ground in pain, wanting to scream but resisted the urge as I looked up at my attacker. Lady Etna was holding a spear and on her face, is a very terrifying expression.

"Don't ever mention the word, 'love' in front of me again. Not that you will last any longer.", Lady Etna finished.

Before she could walk off again, I quickly grabbed Lady Etna's knee to stop her.

" **GET YOUR** **HANDS OFF ME PRINNY.** I am not in the mood.", Etna scowled, giving her best icy glare to my face.

"My dead friends might have the heart to forgive you, but I will never forgive you for what you had done, dood! Never!", I grunted before I finally fainted on the floor.

=Isolated Hill= " _The full moon glows brightly to soothe daily woes._ "

I opened my eyes to be immediately blinded from a bright light. Squinting my eyes, I gazed up at the full, red moon. The giant floating rock's appearance was startling. I have never seen the moon up close before, even the largest castle windows did not portray the moon at this magnitude.

"So, you have finally woken up Chalk.", a familiar voice called out in front of me.

I looked down towards the source of the soothing voice and found Big Sister Prinny sitting on the violet grass, silently gazing at the red, glowing satellite. I sat down beside her, and she turns her head to look over to me.

"What happened, dood? The last thing I remembered, I was talking to Lady Etna and then I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, my chest ached. I quickly clenched in pain but noticed that there were no signs of a wound.

"You were on the floor unconscious and needed medical attention, so I brought you here and healed you.", Big Sis Prinny responded while urging me to swallow some painkillers.

Big Sis Prinny pointed at some red flowers, some are glowing softly.

"Those are Helgrowths. They can heal almost every wound or disease as long as you are a demon or monster.", the red Prinny explained.

Wow. These flowers are really something then. I inspected a closer flower in curiosity and new-found respect.

"As amazing as these flowers are, they are not as amazing as the item you are carrying. What was preventing you from exploding and keeping you alive was the Hero's Scarf that you were clenching onto while you fainted."

"What do you mean, dood?", I asked, looking down at the red scarf which was now wrapped snuggly around my neck. I also noticed that the scarf was a lot shorter as the other half of the scarf was cut off by something sharp, leaving a rather ripped appearance.

"You see Chalk, that scarf does not 'enhance one's beauty by a thousand-fold' but rather it 'preserves one's life by a thousand-fold'. Lady Etna must have mistaken the wording because like humans, demons and angels age, albeit slowly. So, staying young for as long as possible helps her stay beautiful.", Big Sister Prinny continued.

"So, this scarf really is the rare item that Lady Etna was looking for, dood.", I concluded.

Even if my friends had died in vain, at least they got the correct item and not a dud. After a moment of silence, Big Sis Prinny moved onto another subject.

"So, Chalk. What happened between you and Lady Etna in that corridor? Judging by the state you were in, it must have been something important.", Big Sis Prinny asked.

"It was, dood. Allow me to explain.", I sighed.

I retold to Big Sister Prinny of my argument with Lady Etna in acceding anger.

"So that is why I will never forgive her for what she has done, dood!", I shouted angrily, finishing my anecdote.

The mood grew sour and Big Sister Prinny did not say a thing, yet she seems to be deep in thought. Seeing her troubled expression, I started to panic.

"I-I am sorry, dood! I did not mean to ruin the mood!", I apologized.

"It is alright Chalk. You fought for the sake of your friends but to call a demon heartless is wrong of you.", Big Sister Prinny chided.

"What do you mean, dood?! After what I have told you and you still believe that she is capable of love?!"

"Yes, I do Chalk and remember that you are not the only Prinny to have argued with me about Lady Etna's behavior. Even if she has her shortcomings, Lady Etna, like all the other demons, are capable of feeling love. Even the previous Overlord himself rescued a wandering human woman from danger close by to here a long time ago."

I looked down at my peg legs in simmering anger, calming myself down and began to tear up.

"They were my best friends. All of them. They might have been my first real family here and now all of them are gone, dood.", I lamented.

"That is where you are wrong Chalk."

"What, dood?"

I quickly looked over at Big Sis Prinny and she pointed at my scarf.

"Your friends, Sarge, and P-Meister all live on alongside you in this scarf. You are not alone and there is no one to blame, not Lady Etna or yourself. So, please continue to serve under Lady Etna and live on for your fallen friends and for the friends that you will make in the future."

Thinking clearly now, Bis Sis Prinny was right. My important friends are still with me in spirit and what has happened in the past cannot be undone. I need to accept my loss and move on from this tragedy, for myself and for those who will be counting on me. My tears well up again and Big Sis Prinny held me in her arms, singing to me one of her lovely lullabies while I bawled loudly.

After a while of crying and calming down, I finally asked Big Sis Prinny a question.

"So Big Sis Prinny, why is this spot so empty? With these Helgrowths, this field could easily become a medical hotspot, dood.", I asked Big Sis Prinny.

"This area used to be a popular healing ground before the previous Overlord's wife died to a disease that not even this field could heal. Because of that incident, the previous Overlord barred everyone from entering this place, claiming that this field is cursed."

"Wait. What, dood?!", I exclaimed.

Big Sis Prinny laughed and explained that it was a ruse to keep everyone away from here so that the previous Overlord could mourn for his dead wife alone here. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So why do you have so much faith in the demons, dood? Surely, you must had experienced the kindness of a demon once am I right?", I asked.

"Hmmmmm I wonder~.", Big Sis Prinny mused before standing up and started to walk back to the castle.

I followed her, eager to hear her story.

"It is almost morning. You should get some more rest.", Big Sis Prinny said.

I pouted in disappointment.

She must have eyes at her back as Big Sis Prinny promised, "I promise that I will tell you the rest of my story one day."

Big Sis Prinny started walking away from me and back towards the castle.

After she left, I decided to head back to the Prinny dormitory as well. Even if my mission is finished, I continue my duties as a servant under Lady Etna 24/7. I just hope that I don't have to do another mission anytime soon.

=Black Void= " _Back at Square One._ "

Pitch black.

Despite the amount of time that has passed, this dimension does not change much in appearance.

That is except for the multiple floating images surrounding a figure. Each image displays Chalk's time as a Prinny in perfect detail and in real-time.

From the center of the images, the figure spoke, revealing to be the disembodied voice, spoke, "It seems that you have finally moved the wheels of fate, White Prinny Chalk. What has happened tonight will surely spark the beginnings of a path towards the best future."

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

(In a forest, seven crying Prinnies surround a sleeping Laharl who is laying down in an open casket.)

Chalk: Oh no, dood! Prince Laharl was cursed by the Evil King to fall into an eternal sleep! Is there anyone who is beautiful and awesome enough to help us?!

Etna: It is me! Beauty Princess Etna! With my kiss, the Prince will wake up from true love!

(Laharl quickly raises himself up.)

Laharl: WHAT?! There is absolutely no way I am going to wake up from 'love'! That word disgusts me!

Chalk: No Prince Laharl! You are ruining the show! Also, Princess Etna, what in the world are you holding, dood?!

Etna: Well I did say that I was going use my kiss!

Prinny A: That is a straight-up spear! Are you trying to kill him, dood?!

Laharl: As if she can kill me off with some stupid spear! Remember that I am the one who will become the next Overlord! Ahahahahahaha!

Prinny B: Aaaaaaaaaaaand now he is back to being Lord Laharl, dood.

Etna: My kiss is not some stupid spear! I will make you eat your words twerp!

Laharl: What did you call me?! How about you come a little closer so that I can teach you who you master is?!

(An intense battle occurs in the forest, burning and destroying the foliage.)

Prinny C: Oh, not again, dood!

Big Sister Prinny: Next time on Snow Red! Will Beauty Princess Etna's kiss wake up Prince Laharl from his curse?! Stay tuned!

Chalk: Being a director sucks. I quit, dood.


	5. I Meet the Future Overlord!

So sorry for the long wait! College Time is Busy Time for me. Time to begin the main story. Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]= : A location/area.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are on another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff.

I am not sponsored whatsoever.

The OCs are owned by me.

 **Ch. 5: I Meet the Future Overlord?!**

=The Great Hall= " _A highway for errand boys, nobles, and visitors."_

"Ouch! Watch where you are going you stupid Prinny!", roared an intimidating ox demon.

"I-I am very sorry, dood!", I cried as I repeatedly bowed towards the ox demon who was already stomping away from me, grumbling something about incompetent minions and shortcakes.

Picking up my tools, I look towards the raging sea of scrambling demons, servants, and Prinnies inside the Great Hall. Everyone was frantically running on their designated routes in some strange panic that I had never seen before. I stopped a sprinting Prinny in his tracks.

"Hey, dood! What in the world is going on?!", I yelled, hoping that my voice reached the Prinny's ears over the ruckus around us.

"Haven't you heard, dood?! Lord Laharl has awoken from his nap and has declared war on a neighboring ruler! I heard Lord Laharl is even more sadistic than Lady Etna, dood!" So, if I were you, I would get ready as soon as possible!

Finished with his rushed explanation, the Prinny panickily ran off to complete his errand. If Lord Laharl truly is as terrible as that Prinny said, then it might be best to get a move on!

=Tutorial Field= " _Not to be mistaken with Tutorial Meadow._ "

After several grueling hours of marching through harsh terrain with a small company of 50 demons and 200 Prinnies a few hundred meters away from the main forces, the demon commander ordered the troops to rest. Word has it that Lord Laharl is going to have a warm-up from years of inaction during his long nap before attacking the neighboring demon lord.

I sighed in relief as I sat down with my fellow Prinnies, our group huddled away from the demon group as well as all the delectable food they were gorging down into their mouths. My stomach threatened to growl while my spirit sank after smelling and looking at a glorious sardine being devoured by a cat demon. This sucks!

Grumbling, I brought the Hero's Scarf closer to my nostrils to avoid smelling the food while looking away from the feast. In front of me is my Prinny brethren. Every Prinny was doing something to pass the time like eating expired food, sleeping, gossiping, or playing games. Despite our situation, the Prinnies are still as rambunctious and upbeat as ever. A bitter memory of my friends in the Prinny Squad briefly haunted my mind before I was interrupted by a flipper poking my left shoulder. I looked over to see a concerned Sarge and a worried P-Meister.

My face paled to a point that seemed impossible with my colorless pelt.

Rubbing my eyes in shock and denial, I looked back again. The faces of Sarge and P-Meister vanished and were replaced with new ones: one Prinny with bright-red eyes and another Prinny with dark green ones.

"Are you okay, dood? It looked like you were seeing a ghost.", the crimson-eyed Prinny pointed out to my sweating head and blood-shot eyes. His voice is cheery like a normal Prinny's but carries compassion.

"Y-yeah. I am fine, dood. Is there something you two Prinnies need?", I responded, quickly calming down and facing them with a neutral expression.

"Oh, nothing much, dood. We just wanted to talk if that is okay with you."

"Well, be my guest, dood."

The two Prinnies sat down in front of me, the three of us forming a little triangle facing one another. The red-eyed Prinny looked nervous while the green-eyed Prinny sat calmly without uttering a word.

"Well, dood. What do you guys want to talk to me about?", I asked, starting the conversation.

"You looked lonely with no one to talk to, so I thought that since we are all in the Prinny Squad, we should get to know each other better.", the red-eyed Prinny answered.

"Liar. You were hoping to talk to Chalk since the day you saw him, dood. You even tried to stalk him a few times.", the green-eyed Prinny interrupted. His voice is relaxed and deep but quiet.

"W-what is your deal, dood?! You ruined my first impression!", the red-eyed Prinny stammered while glaring at the green-eyed Prinny. A bright flush visible on the red-eyed Prinny's cheeks.

"Hmph. You would not shut up about him for days, dood. This is my revenge for my many sleepless nights, listening to your fanfare.", the green-eyed Prinny smirked. The green-eyed Prinny turned his head over to me.

"I am not as crazy is this guy-"

"Hey!"

"-but, I am also interested in you Chalk.".

I chuckled at the two Prinnies' antics and continued talking with them. The red-eyed Prinny is named Hydrant and the green-eyed Prinny is named Dollar. It seems that Lady Etna's strange taste in names has not changed since she first named me.

Before the three of us could continue chatting any longer, loud cries and hurried movement could be heard from the distance.

"Stray bandits at 12 O' Clock! Prepare to counterattack!", the demon commander yelled, rallying the troops for an incoming group of dangerous looking demons and monsters.

Hydrant and I unsheathed both of our machetes while Dollar took out some bombs from his pouch. The three of us yelled our war cries and braced for impact until a bright light suddenly blanketed us, teleporting away from the confused company.

=Tutorial Hills= " _Now with 15 percent less terrain and surface area._ "

As the bright cleared, the three of us stood before more stray demons and several hills. Before comprehending what was going on, we heard Lady Etna's voice from behind us, causing us to look back towards our sadistic master in bewilderment.

"So, Prince, whaddya think of this Prinny Squad I hired?", Lady Etna asked a shorter young, human boy with blue hair that reaches down to his neck, his red eyes piercing through me and my penguin friends' souls.

Ignoring his stare, I continued to inspect the young boy known as Laharl. From the rumors alone, I expected him to be more intimidating. At a glance, his body is scrawny, curtesy of the lack of a shirt. The red shorts with a black buckle belt and red shoes emit the glow of impeccable quality. A nice touch. However, none of his initial features compare to the two long, blue antennae sticking out from the top of his head as well as the bellowing red cape that seem to have a mind of its own, its movements graceful yet protective of its master. It kind of reminds me of Mr. Valvatorez's cape.

"They are my loyal servants; they will do anything I say.", Lady Etna continued.

Although her tone was light and cheery, the three of us understood that once we stand out of line, we would be sorry. Or dead. The three of us quickly straightened our backs and saluted with dignity, albeit with difficulty. I noticed that Hydrant was shaking wildly in fear and anticipation while Dollar was the complete opposite; his stare aloof and he started picking his nose! Ignoring the two other Prinnies, I continued to salute praying that Lady Etna would let us off the hook this time.

"The other two Prinnies are what I would expect out of a regular Prinny but what is the deal with this white one? It is even wearing a scarf.", Lord Laharl inquired, while walking closer to me to get a better look.

I did not dare to breathe. Despite his relaxed appearance, Lord Laharl's presence is immense and is lurking with pressure. It felt dangerous. Even more so than Etna's fits of anger. Angering this guy is the very last thing I would want to do during my time in the Netherworld. Dollar stopped picking his nose and stiffened while Hydrant started to vibrate like a jackhammer. Seems like I am not hallucinating.

"That Prinny is… a special case. Just treat him like any other Prinny.", Lady Etna responded off-handedly. Her second sentence shook me to the core. Was it a reminder from the last conversation we had? I mentally shook my head. Maybe I am overthinking things.

"Hmph. Keep your secrets then. Hey you. Do you have a name?", Lord Laharl asked me.

After a few introductions and some new team members later, our little group of two demons and three Prinnies grew to a large one of six demons and three Prinnies. Ending with a proclamation of absolute death from an embarrassed Laharl and giggles from an amused Etna, the battle has official begun.

The battle so far is a cakewalk. While Hydrant, Dollar, and I are coordinating together to scrape on by, the demons are having a much easier time even by themselves. Their variety of weapons and assortment of spells are obviously superior compared to us Prinnies, but the demons (aside from Lady Etna and Lord Laharl) are inexperienced. During my chores, I did catch glimpses of them training in short skirmishes rather than battles that span longer than a few minutes. Thankfully, Lady Etna is more than capable of making up what our team lacked. Her movements with her spear and footwork are violent, yet agile; piercing through several formations of strays without losing speed. The area where she stabbed my chest ached. I do not want to imagine the pain those bandits are feeling right now. Opposite of Lady Etna's graceful, yet violent attacks, Lord Laharl's attacks were _absolutely terrifying._ His huge broad sword and destructive spells tore through several stray bandits like an exterminator killing some pesky bugs. Lord Laharl's evil cackles included that final sprinkle of pure terror.

After a few more minutes, all the strays were either killed, disintegrated, or fled. Our group did not sustain any injuries save for Hydrant's belching. Poor guy. Looks like this was his first bloody battle.

=Mountain Path= " _Possibly leading towards the plot._ "

Lord Laharl decided to bring the separate companies together to form one enormous coalition full of demons, monsters, and Prinnies. I hope whoever we are going to attack surrenders as soon as he sees this army. That way I can go back to the castle and see Big Sister Prinny sooner~!

After a short while of marching, I noticed several Prinnies are slowing down and whining in exhaustion, hunger, or both. Hydrant and Dollar seemed pretty worn out as well. I, on the other hand, feel just fine. Another ability to add to my list of 'blessings'. Suddenly, Lady Etna came over towards me. I started to panic. Was I standing out of line?! As she stands in front of me, I braced myself for whatever was going to happen.

"Chalk. Get these Prinnies back in position at once. We will reach the enemy stronghold soon.", Lady Etna sternly ordered before walking back towards the frontline.

I stared at her retreating figure in shock. Where was the yelling, the violence, and the death threats?! I breathed in and out rapidly before calming down. Hydrant looked at me worryingly while Dollar offered me some water. I respectfully declined the water. Maybe the last fight we were in helped her vent out her frustrations. That would explain why she kept beating us Prinnies up in the first place since she lounged in the castle all day up to today.

"Hydrant. Dollar. Can you guys help me keep these Prinnies in line, dood?", I asked the two Prinnies.

Both Prinnies nodded and the three of us began to work. Out of the corner of my eye, I took a glimpse of Lord Laharl staring back at me before quickly looking ahead towards the direction of his opposer's castle.

I blinked and ignored the gesture. Although this was a simple march, I cannot help but feel that things are going to get weirder from now on.

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

Laharl: I, Overlord Laharl! Have finally made my first appearance in this series!

Chalk: That is correct Lord Laharl! Congratulations, dood!

Laharl: Hmph! I don't want to be congratulated by you of all people! In fact, I will steal your 'main character' title, which is rightfully mine! Ahahahaha!

Etna: You are so funny prince! But I will rain on your parade as I, Beauty Overlord Etna will be taking the title of main character!

Laharl: What?! But you are my vassal! This is treachery!

Hydrant: U-um please take your fight outside Lord Laharl and Lady Etna! We don't want a repeat of last time inside this studio, dood!

Dollar: Dood, we had to pay back so much money…

Chalk: It's okay, dood. Just let it go. Being your namesake and such.

Laharl: Take this! Meteor Impact! Ahahahahaha!

Etna: Ha! You activated my trap!

(Several cardboard cutouts of sexy women filled the stage stunning Laharl and Etna promptly beats up Laharl.)

Laharl: Wha-?! Curse you Etna!

Etna: You are a hundred years too early to be fighting me my dear prince~.

Hydrant: At least the studio is safe, dood.

Dollar: Wait, dood. How much did each of those cardboard cutouts cost?!

Etna: A few thousand Hel.

(Dollar faints, mouth foaming.)

Chalk: Will we be able to pay the studio rent by the end of this month, dood?! What on Earth are we going to do with all these cutouts?! Find out next time on Disgaea C!

Laharl: AAAAAAAHH! YOU WILL PAY ETNA!

Prinny A: Do people even like these previews, dood?

Prinny B: I don't care! Gimme one of those cutouts, dood!


	6. I Meet a Mid-Boss!

Day-light savings is here meaning some of us lose an hour of sleep or something like that. I for one don't feel like today is any more different than the day before. As for those who don't follow day-light savings, good for you! Finally, for those who follow day-light savings, good luck? Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]= : A location/area.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are on another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff.

I am not sponsored whatsoever.

The OCs are owned by me.

 **Ch. 6: I Meet a Mid-Boss?!**

=Adonis Hills= " _Lush, green hills within a wasteland of the Netherworld._ "

Lord Laharl expected the enemy to panic and to surrender after seeing his army's massive numbers. The enemy putting up an impenetrable, magic barrier around the enemy castle was not what Lord Laharl expected.

"I can't believe this! This guy is too much of a coward to fight us! He even put up this stupid barrier!", Lord Laharl erupted, scaring away his closest underlings from his outrage.

"Maybe this guy is smarter than we gave him credit for. How about we just give up and go home Prince?", Lady Etna pondered out loud, intending to anger Lord Laharl even further.

On the sidelines, I stared at the two arguing demons. Instead of a lord and vassal, Lord Laharl and Lady Etna seem to act more like siblings. I snorted at the humorous comparison. The two young demons glared at me and I quickly clamped my beak. Beside my left side, Hydrant was snickering at me while Dollar shook his head dismissively at my right side. I sunk my head towards the floor, feeling like falling into a bottomless pit and never coming out.

Getting over my embarrassment, I stared at the magical barrier. The barrier emits a soft violet glow and visible pulses occasionally travel from the top of magical dome towards the bottom, ending its path at the stone pavement. The castle itself looks quite grand. Multiple towers loom over the base that dwarfs over us with violet, white, gold, and purple colors that cover and outline the castle columns, glass windows, bricks, and spires.

Suddenly, smoke erupts from the sky, alerting Lord Laharl as well as several members of the army. A megaphone with bat wings appeared from the clearing smoke, hovering itself in a fixed spot several feet above the ground. From the flying loudspeaker, projects a cultured, male voice.

"Testing. Testing. Welcome to my humble abode intruders! If you wish to challenge moi, the Great and Powerful Dark Adonis, then send ten of your members through this barrier! I will await you all inside! Adieu!"

After the Dark Adonis finished his greeting speech, the flying megaphone disappeared in a smokescreen and Lord Laharl's army starts to argue among themselves. Demons and monsters left and right argue against each other about who will fight the enemy. Some of the aggressive demons and monsters are fighting each other to prove their strength.

Losing his patience, Lord Laharl bellowed, "All of you shut up! I have already decided on who will be my ten members, including myself!". His voice silenced the entire army in mere seconds. What leadership!

"So, Prince. Who did you have in mind? In my opinion, I would prefer to sit this one out. I am so tired after all.", Lady Etna stated while sitting on a Prinny in mock exhaustion.

"What are you talking about?! Your stupid Prinny Squad carried you this entire time! You are coming with me!", Lord Laharl argued before ordering Lady Etna to join his group. Lady Etna looked away, sticking out her tongue, but did not object Lord Laharl's order.

Without any further delay, Lord Laharl picked five other demons (a cleric, warrior, archer, mage, and martial artist) and then his eyes landed on the group of Prinnies. He wouldn't. His travelling eyes stopped at mine. I gulped in fear and anticipation.

"You, white Prinny. Get over here. The two Prinnies beside him too.", Lord Laharl ordered.

The other demons and even the Prinnies stared at Lord Laharl and then at us in shock. I looked over at Hydrant to see that he started sweating profusely. On my other side, Dollar is nervously nipping his flipper. I sighed and grabbed each of their flippers and dragged the two shocked penguins with me. The surrounding demons made way for the three of us, forming a clear path over to where Lord Laharl is standing.

As we walked, I noticed several demons and monsters glaring, cursing, or uttering towards us without moving a single muscle or limb. If Lord Laharl was not glaring at the disgruntled members, I am sure that some mutiny would have happened right about now.

When the three of us have reached to the Demon Prince, Lord Laharl glanced over at me, causing me to look down away from his crimson eyes. I am starting to get tired of this guy staring at me. I noticed the two large, golden bracelets on each of his wrists. Each one glimmering brightly and free of dirt or grime. Did he put them on after the last battle? I am not sure.

"The rest of you return back to the castle. We can take care of ourselves from here on out.", Lord Laharl ordered.

"What?!" "We came all of this way and you want us to just go back?!" "You cannot be serious Prince!"

The army roared in protest. Lord Laharl summoned a meteor. The army ran off in minutes. Problem solved.

Turning himself towards the barrier, Lord Laharl announced to our group, "Come on! We have a Demon Lord to pulverize!"

We walked through the barrier with no incident and treaded into the Dark Adonis' palace.

=The Dark Adonis' Castle Halls= " _Cool and serene sanctuary for its residents._ "

As our group walked through the main gate and into the castle(palace) interior, we are greeted with soft, glowing colors of blue and violet emitting from various lamps on the walls and columns as well as the lamps under the many fountains that dot the entire floor. The pastel walls are lined with wooden borders while the floor and columns seem to be a dark shade of marble. The entire room is lined with violet veils that trail from statue to statue. Pathways wide enough for four demons to cross at a time fill in the gaps between the fountains. Lining those pathways, several water canals with clear, flowing water fills the room with a calm and relaxing ambience.

Lady Etna took the words right out of my mouth. "Wow. This is a pretty nice place. Oh! This vase would sell for a lot."

The Demon Vassal too eagerly picked up a golden vase adorned with a multitude of gems. The some of the other demons seem to agree with her decision while the others ignored the spectacle. Hydrant looked around the room, amazed. Dollar seemed to be heavily breathing at the large vase Etna is holding.

"Fool! That makes us petty thieves. I can't disgrace the name of the Overlord. I have to be impartial and…", Lord Laharl admonished.

"Impartial and … what?", Lady Etna interrupted inquisitively.

"… plunder everything!"

"Ooh! That is our Prince! You are so ruthless!"

After a few more demons complimented him, the Demon Prince ordered us and the rest of the demons to start looting everything. While Hydrant and I are hesitant at first, we quickly started stealing vases, chests, and whatever valuables we could get our flippers on. Dollar had absolutely no problem as he stashed away numerous valuables into a large sack.

Big Sis Prinny, are you sure that these demons are kind-hearted? We are literally STEALING the main boss' stuff before we even see the guy! Hell, Lord Laharl is evilly laughing in the background! What is the Netherworld coming to?!

"Hey you! Stop whining over there!", Lord Laharl yelled over at me.

I was sure that I complained all of that inside my mind. Better keep on stealing more vases.

=The Dark Adonis' Throne Room= " _Authority surrounded by elegant splendor._ "

After fighting through floors of enemies, our group has finally reached the topmost room.

"Hm? Is this the last room?", Lord Laharl pondered to himself.

In contrast to Lord Laharl's dark and fiery throne room, the Dark Adonis' throne room is bright and full of water. Huge, glass windows lined up at the higher parts of the walls and several river channels litter the entire marble floor. The star attraction of the room is smack in the middle of the room on its own raised area. A fancy red sofa and an elegant, small round table take up most of the platform. Two short pillars with dragon statues stand left and right of the sofa and are lined with the violet veil with one larger, triangular cloth hanging behind the cushiony throne.

Sitting on the sofa is the Dark Adonis himself. The demon has long, shoulder-length violet hair that reveal his forehead, pointed ears, and a face that many demons might find 'handsome'. Trust me on that last statement. The female demons back at the castle would not stop fan-girling over a picture of him within a magazine.

Noticing us, the violet-haired demon stood up to reveal his full height and appearance, his left hand resting on his hip. The Dark Adonis wears a black jacket lined with red cloth that exposes his bare, thin chest. Black pants stretch down from his exposed torso to his red shoes. Large bat wings extended out behind his back acting similarly to a cape, leaving a boss-like vibe.

"Hahahahahahaha!", the Dark Adonis laughed, gaining Lord Laharl's attention.

"Who's there?!", Lord Laharl demanded. Dude. The guy is literally over there in broad daylight. He should be the first thing you see!

"How rude, invading a man's house and asking him, 'Who's there?' but, I give you credit for you bravery. Haaaah!"

The tall demon 'appeared' before us. Dark Adonis please don't play along with my master! You are losing what little face you have!

"Viola! ... Forgive moi, I must leave you in awe. My name is Vyers. I am the lord of this castle.", the Dark Adonis now known as Vyers greeted.

"Vyers? Isn't he the demon that's been knocking off competition for the throne?", Etna asked to no one in particular.

"Oui. That is correct mademoiselle. I am an aristocrat with both strength and beauty. The call moi the "Dark Adonis" but, you all already know that."

So, this demon is also aiming for the title of Overlord? So, that is why Lord Laharl ordered us to attack this demon in the first place! Way to show them who is the boss!

"… Young man. I assume that you are the son of the late King Krichevskoy, are you not?", Vyers asked, particularly intriqued with Lord Laharl himself.

"That's right. I am Laharl, heir to the throne.", Lord Laharl answered.

"The heir to the throne? Hah! That is history, dear boy. Your existence has long been forgotten… Are you blind to the horde of demons lining up to fight for the throne?"

"So? I'm the heir. That's all the matters."

"If they've forgotten, then I'll just have to make them remember.", Laharl declared.

"I see. So, you saw my potential and decided to strike first against moi. Such wonderful intuition… Well played, son of Krichevskoy.", Vyers concluded.

"I've never even heard of you. It's only a coincidence that we're here. You're just a tiny stepping stone on my path to the throne."

I retract my previous statement. So, let me get this straight, Lord Laharl declared war and led a massive army to this polite demon's house because of he felt like it?! He is seriously worse than Lady Etna! I noticed Lady Etna glaring at me as if she could read my mind. Can all demons read minds or is it just these two? I decided to mentally shut up for now.

"*gasp* How dare you! I am the Dark Adonis! Vy…"

"Who gives a damn about you? Your new name is 'Mid-Boss.'"

I snorted a little. Hydrant and some demons straight out LAUGHED. Dollar was kneeling on the floor snickering while the other demons giggled. Etna did not bother to shut us up this time.

"Mi,Mi,Mid-Boss?!", the newly named Mid-Boss stammered.

"Looks like you hurt his pride, Prince.", Lady Etna told Lord Laharl.

Lord Laharl simply shrugged while the rest of us were finishing up our laughter. The Dark Adonis himself is fuming.

"Unforgivable… That is unforgivable!", Mid-Boss snapped.

Mid-Boss immediately summoned his minions into the throne room. Our group slipped into our battle stances, ready to hold our ground. Lord Laharl immediately barked orders.

"You take care of those archers! You take care of the warriors! You take care of the mages! Etna! You and I are going after Mid-Boss!"

"Hey! I heard that!", Mid-Boss yelled.

"You three Prinnies support the rest of us!", Lord Laharl finished before he and Lady Etna started blitzing towards Mid-Boss's direction.

I turned over to my Prinny brethren, both of my machetes ready.

"Ready to do this, dood?", I asked the two penguins.

"Yeah, dood!", Hydrant cheered, unsheathing his own machetes.

"Let's finish this, dood.", Dollar said, taking out a bomb and a machete.

"Then let's do it!", I shouted.

The three of us split up to support the other demons. As I attacked a warrior, I checked on Hydrant and Dollar to see how they are holding up.

Hydrant started helping the warrior and martial artist demons against the enemy warriors. Even though this is his second serious battle, the red-eyed penguin is performing adequately, covering the martial artist's blind spots from stray arrows and pairing up with the warrior to fight against the tougher opponents. He might be nimble and good with the machete, but Hydrant does make his mistakes. Some of those attacks could have been easily blocked by his other machete. He must be uncomfortable holding two weapons like the rest of the Prinnies. Thankfully, not all the demons here are completely heartless as the cleric occasionally heals him up. I guess the healer noticed that Hydrant is not a burden.

Dollar is doing serious work on the enemy archers. Not one for close quarters combat, the green-eyed Prinny compensates for his lack of strength with his intelligence. Dollar devises plans and cooperates well with our archer. I have seen bombs and arrows shred through most of the enemy archers. Dollar is even using his machete to deflect the arrows away from our more vulnerable allies. Sadly, he did have trouble cooperating with our mage demon as he and Dollar constantly pick off each other's targets. Eventually the mage yelled at him for stealing the kills and told the penguin to back off. I glared at the mage demon while he simply looked away, grumbling about unreasonably strong Prinnies. At least the archer demon is somehow comforting Dollar, much to my appreciation.

The two penguins show promise. More so than most of the Prinnies I had worked with before. I think with some more practice, Hydrant will quickly surpass Sarge in terms of fighting skill while Dollar will surpass P-Meister in tactics.

As for me, I rushed towards the mages. With fast reflexes and quicker footwork, I slipped past the warriors and the archers, causing confusion among the enemy crowd. I guess no one was expecting a Prinny to blitz through enemy lines with ease. Underestimating an enemy would be their last mistake. Several of the warriors are killed by our vanguard while several archers are taken out by bombs, arrows, or magic. The remaining enemy mages are now panicking, trying to chant their spells faster and aiming at me. I dodged most of the magic attacks and slaughtered multiple mages, leaving a few mages in front of me. Their terrified faces are priceless. Am I evil? I hope not. A demon mage fired off his fireball spell and I dodged the fiery projectile only to be struck on my right flipper with a lightning bolt spell.

"Crap, dood!", I cursed loudly, gripping onto my flipper. The demon mages started to cackle and taunt loudly before unleashing their spells at me.

I continually dodged with increased effort and managed to kill off the remaining mages. That was with a price. Although my injuries are not serious, they are not light ones either. An assortment of burned and frozen fur covered parts of my body. I hissed as I finally felt my wounds as the adrenaline ebbed away. An eye for an eye I guess.

Suddenly, a huge explosion erupted in front of me and from the explosion jumped out Lord Laharl. He nimbly landed next to me, light injuries covered his body.

"What the hell are you doing here Prinny?! I told you to support, not attack!", Lord Laharl yelled at me while keeping his eyes on the dissipating explosion.

"Sorry, dood! I will be more careful! What happened with Mid-Boss?!", I apologized before asking about Mid-Boss' situation.

"Hmph. I would say that I am beating him into a pulp, but Mid-Boss is proving to be more of a difficult opponent than I originally thought."

"C-can we win this, dood?"

Lord Laharl smirked at me. My azure eyes met with his crimson pair. His eyes are burning with excitement and confidence.

"Watch me."

Lord Laharl walked towards the now missing explosion which was replaced with Mid-Boss' tall figure.

"Did I keep you waiting Mid-Boss?", Lord Laharl taunted with a question while holding up his broadsword.

"Silence! I will not tolerate that name any longer! Prepare to be punished by the Dark Adonis himself!", Mid-Boss shouted.

Before Lord Laharl could come up with a response, Mid-Boss immediately blocked a spear from stabbing through his back.

"Oh mademoiselle. This is unbecoming of you to be stabbing me in the back.", Mid-Boss chided at an annoyed and injured Lady Etna.

"Didn't you know that the first rule of being a demon is to never trust other demons?", Lady Etna countered.

"Oh? I do not recall such a rule, much less having such a lovely mademoiselle working under moi."

"Only in your wildest dreams you creep."

"Oh! Your words wound me so!"

What in the world am I looking at? Some sort of drama scene?

"Hey Etna! Stopping talking with the enemy and keep attacking!", Lord Laharl roared.

"I get it. I get it. You don't have to yell sheesh.", Lady Etna lamented before reaching to stab Mid-Boss again.

"Oh Laharl. Don't be jealous. Come. I will indulge you with a fine battle", Mid-Boss invited.

Lord Laharl snarled at Mid-Boss and charged at the Dark Adonis with his broadsword ready for an overhead swing.

Mid-Boss parried Lady Etna's lunge and dodged Lord Laharl's swing then jumped, landing over next to me. Before Lord Laharl and Lady Etna could charge at him, Mid-Boss suddenly grabbed me and placed his hand near my throat, his claws elongating into sharp appendages. The two young demons stopped. I tried shaking off Mid-Boss's grip but with the paralysis from the lightning kicking in, my body refused to move an inch.

"It seems like you are in quite a predicament aren't you white Prinny?", Mid-Boss asked me.

I growled at him while struggling to escape his clutches.

"You sure are a feisty one. Only a few of your kind could display such prowess on the battlefield. But what are you hiding from moi? Just what makes you so special?"

Mid-Boss' eyes are searching through my very soul as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle before looking back at the demonic duo.

"However, what I find the most interesting is that the both of you have not attacked moi yet. Is this disposable Prinny that special to the both of you?", Mid-Boss challenged, pressing his sharpened claws against my throat. His eyes becoming slits and a faint smile emerged from his lips.

"That Prinny interests me. I will talk with him after all of this is over. Now fight me like a proper Demon Lord!", Lord Laharl responded with his own challenge.

"And what about you mademoiselle? What makes this Prinny so special to you?"

"Don't ignore me!"

Mid-Boss looked over at Lady Etna with a question while Lord Laharl snapped.

What seemed like minutes, Lady Etna finally responded, "… Like the Prince. I am just interested in that Prinny so stop wasting time and fight us already".

"Oh? 'Just' interested? It seems that this mademoiselle is keeping a little secret from the rest of us. Am I ri-"

Before Mid-Boss could finish his sentence, Lady Etna quickly struck Mid-Boss's right hand causing him to drop me to the floor. Mid-Boss quickly backed off from us and inspected his newly injured hand.

"Ouchies! It seems that every rose has their thorns after all!", Mid-Boss cried, nursing his wound.

"Shut up you creep! I am going to make sure that after I am finished with you, you will wish that you were never born!", Lady Etna roared and started attacking the Dark Adonis.

"Count me in!", Lord Laharl shouted, jumping in along with Lady Etna's assault.

I do not know what in the Netherworld happened, but both Lord Laharl and Lady Etna are striking against Mid-Boss with more finesse and effectiveness. In fact, several walls, columns, and the floor are destroyed, crushed, or gouged out of the earth from the numerous shockwaves created from the three fighting demons. In heightened spirits, Lord Laharl and Lady Etna started unleashing their signature attacks.

"Blazing Knuckle!" "Prinny Raid!"

Lord Laharl's fist suddenly ignited and out of nowhere, several other Prinnies assisted Lady Etna's attack. Both of their attacks connected with Mid-Boss, resulting in an explosion of fire and Prinnies. Thankfully, none of the Prinnies were injured during that attack and they disappeared without a trace.

"Take that you creep.", Lady Etna panted, clearly exhausted from the last round of attacks.

"Is that all you got Mid-Boss? Looks like you are not fit to be an Overlord after all! Ahahahahahaha!", Lord Laharl laughed, clearly tired as well but still proud enough to goad on his enemies.

The three of us watched as the smoke parted, anticipating whether the adult demon is still alive. Finally, there stood Mid-Boss in comedically-placed bandages and band-aids all over his body. Lord Laharl and Lady Etna quickly jumped away from the adult demon to both land in front of me, suspecting that the Dark Adonis' strange appearance is a trap.

As Mid-Boss turned his head to look over at us, the two young demons continued to stand firm before me and giving off this, dare I say, heroic image. Mid-Boss raises his right arm to his head and smiled, one of his teeth missing from the fight.

"Heh… I have underestimated both of your skills. I took the both of you for but children.", Mid-Boss cried in defeat. A tear beginning to form at his left eye.

Lord Laharl lowered his guard while Lady Etna kept her glare on the Dark Adonis.

"… But, that was an error in judgement… I am too kind-hearted.", the adult demon continued.

"Liar. You were serious just now.", Lord Laharl interjected.

"How pathetic. Nothing's worse than a sore loser.", Lady Etna grunted mockingly, finally lowering her weapon.

"Ugh! What repulsive little brats you are! I shall come to return the favor, so do no forget moi!", Mid-Boss shouted. Shaking away his exasperation of the two demons, Mid-Boss looked over at me with an intrigued face and grinned before escaping from his castle.

What in the world was that smile about? Mid-Boss did seem interested in who I am, so I guess we will cross paths again someday. I looked over at Lord Laharl and Lady Etna, the former is ordering the rest of the demons and Prinnies to gather the spoils while the latter is nowhere in sight.

"Hey you, get working! All this stuff isn't going to bring themselves!", Lord Laharl shouted at me while pointing at a huge pile of treasure. "Since you are Etna's vassal, you are also my vassal. So, do as I say."

Picking myself up, I nimbly walked over to collect some spoils. Hydrant and Dollar walked over to me, each with their own huge bags on their backs. I would say at least twice their size.

"UGH. This is heavy, dood…", Hydrant grumbled.

"Hahaha, dood. Think of this as training or something.", I laughed, finally putting a large bag over my own back.

"Oooooh! You're right, dood! I am going to give it my all!", Hyrdant cheered, spirits raised, before reaching for more bags to carry.

"Um… is Hydrant a muscle head, dood?", I asked Dollar, discovering something new about the red-eyed Prinny.

"That would be correct Chalk. But I hope Hydrant does not hurt himself until the next red moon, dood.", Dollar said before we walk towards the exit.

"That's right dood. The red moon is when the Prinnies who had paid for their sins are able to move on to the afterlife or to be reborn.", I blurted out, word for word.

"Impressive Chalk. You have definitely done your homework, dood.", Dollar complimented before Lord Laharl shouted for the two of us to move our behinds or else we would be left behind.

Dollar and I chased after the retreating group. The raid against Mid-Boss is a complete success!

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

Chalk: Hey everybody! Since we finished an actual chapter we decided to present you with a special section known as the PC Theatre, dood!

(Etna appears to be stabbing her spear into Laharl's head.)

Etna: Finally, the time has come for Prince Laharl to pay for all his evil deeds!

Laharl: Hey.

Dollar: Wait, dood. Aren't you just copying what is happening in the game? You even did the same during main story.

Chalk: It's fine, dood. If we include our own commentary and thoughts, everything will be fine!

Hydrant: YOU CAN JUST DO THAT, DOOD?!

Dollar: I am pretty sure we are missing some steps, dood…

(Etna appears, sitting on the throne in triumph.)

Etna: Now, Etna will fulfill the late Prince's wish and succeed to the throne.

Laharl: I'm not dead.

Hydrant: Is it me or is Lord Laharl strangely calm right now, dood?

Chalk: The Producer threatened to take Lord Laharl's benefits away if he misbehaved, dood.

Hydrant: The Producer is scary, dood!

Dollar: Why in the Netherworld does Lord Laharl need benefits, dood?

(Etna stands on a grassy hill, gazing at the falling sunset.)

Etna: So long, Prince! Your humble vassal Etna will put your money and power to good use.

Laharl: You're one scary girl.

Etna: Next on Hyper Dimensional Demon Gal Etna-

Hydrant: Hm? Hyper Dimensional? Where have I heard of that, dood?

Dollar: I wouldn't know, dood.

Hydrant: I know, dood! It is that one game series wher-

Chalk: Shut up, dood! We are in enough trouble as it is!

(Etna smacks all three Prinnies in the head, knocking all of them out.)

Etna: Ahem, next on Hyper Dimensional Demon Gal Etna Episode 2: The Birth of Queen Etna. A new era of the Netherworld begins!

Laharl: You're delusional.

Audience Prinny A: What in the Netherworld am I watching, dood?


	7. I Meet an Angel(Trainee)!

Hey everyone! Since I was on Spring Break last week, I decided to write this long chapter for those who are going to enjoy their own Spring Breaks here in the U.S. and for those who just want longer chapters! Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]= : A location/area.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are on another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff.

I am not sponsored whatsoever.

The OCs are owned by me.

 **Ch7: I Meet an Angel?!**

=Armory= " _Beware of sharp and pointy objects!_ "

Compared to the uproar during the raid against Mid-Boss, castle life has become quiet. Well, as quiet as a hectic castle run by demons and monsters could get. I can still hear yells of angry masters and wails of their unfortunate servants all over the castle… The Netherworld, even within society, is truly a hellish place to live in.

Despite the Prinny Squad's hard efforts during the raid, Lady Etna rewarded us with only one or two Hel … better than nothing I suppose. As a bonus, Big Sis Prinny baked us some delicious sardine cookies! She is the best!

Of course, Lady Etna continues to work the Prinny Squad to the bone. In fact, Hydrant, Dollar, and I are working together to clean up the equipment inside the armory today.

I sat next to an enormous pile of dirty chest plates roughly five times my size, busy polishing a piece of chest armor. Dollar is currently sharpening another similarly huge pile of spear tips over at his corner for later assembly. Finally, Hydrant is begrudgingly polishing the armored boots, barely making a scratch on his large pile of smelly footwear.

"Argh! This is so boring, dood!" Hydrant complained while tossing a shiny boot to a smaller pile of polished boots.

"Stop complaining, dood. You only spent two hours cleaning those boots." Dollar sighed, just finishing sharpening another spear head.

"Shut up, dood! You only need to sharpen some stupid spears while I am stuck with stinky boots! Pee-yew!" Hydrant gagged, accidently taking a sniff off a dirty boot.

"For your information, these are spear tips, dood. Afterwards, I must put them together with the wooden poles." Dollar corrected before grumbly sharpening yet another spear tip.

"Yeah, whatever, dood." Hydrant rolled his eyes at Dollar.

"I-"

"Dood, don't even get me started with you Chalk." Hydrant interrupted me before staring bewilderingly at my piles of polished chest plates, shiny helmets, and gleaming swords. "Wait a minute, dood! I could've sworn your pile was smaller a few minutes ago!"

I chuckled in embarrassment.

"It is frightening how Chalk can clean all of that equipment in just two hours, dood." Dollar pointed out, a little astonished at the shining mountain of armor. "And he does not seem tired at all, dood…"

"H-hey, dood. How about we talk about something else? Like our fight against Mid-Boss!" I stammered, eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, dood! Did you guys see how I took care of all those warriors?! I was so awesome!" Hydrant cheered about his performance.

"If you are talking about the part where you keep getting your butt kicked and then having our warrior take care of them, then yes, dood." Dollar replied.

"Hey! At least I did my job right, dood! You kept stealing our mage's kills! Did you forget that we were supposed to be on support?!" Hydrant yelled, glaring at the green-eyed Prinny.

"Whatever, dood."

"Now now, dood. I think you both fought well, especially since you guys are greenhorns on the battlefield." I pointed out.

The two Prinnies looked over at me. I looked over at Dollar.

"Dollar. Hydrant is right, dood. Don't get me wrong, you did save us from several threats and your fighting ability is excellent but remember that we were ordered to be support fighters. Interfering with the main fighting force can be proof of insubordination, dood."

Dollar looked down at his spear point, thinking about my what my words meant. I then looked over at Hydrant.

"Hydrant. Although you have supported your teammates splendidly, you need to change your fighting style, dood. Most Prinnies share your problem with wielding two machetes at once."

"Yeah, I know, dood. But the way you handled those mages yourself: dual wielding with your machetes, you looked so cool, dood!", Hydrant blurted excitedly.

"You can seriously die from that kind of thinking, dood…" Dollar mumbled.

Hydrant groaned in defeat while Dollar continued his chore. I continued speaking to Hydrant.

"Mindset aside, I just found something that will help with your fighting style, dood."

I picked up a shiny, red buckler that is a third the size of my flipper and tossed it over to Hydrant. The red-eyed Prinny stumbled to catch the shield, almost dropping it on the floor.

"Um, dood. What in the Netherworld am I supposed to do with this?" Hydrant asked with a puzzled expression.

"Strap that buckler on your flipper, dood. Not only does that shield fits and improves your fighting style, but it makes you look cool too. Like a knight in shining armor."

"More like a knight wearing penguin clothing, dood." Dollar teased. I glared at the green-eyed Prinny.

Thankfully, Hydrant is too absorbed in the idea of being a knight. He seems so happy in his own world. Sometimes I wonder how he ended up in the Netherworld at all.

The same can be said about Dollar. Although the green-eyed Prinny is greedy when it comes to shiny objects and likes to pick on Hydrant, Dollar is a nice Prinny overall.

"I can't wait to try out my new shield, dood! You will both be calling me 'Sir Hydrant' in no time!" Hydrant cheered, now polishing the rest of his dirty boots with renewed vigor.

Well, it's not like personality matters anyway. We all got into this mess together and one day we will resurrect together.

I hope.

=Throne Room= " _Getting used to seeing this room yet?_ "

What in the Netherworld are we in here for?

During our chores, the three of us and several other Prinnies are summoned to the Throne Room by Lady Etna. The Demon Prince himself sat on his grand throne, visibly seething in anger.

"Prinny Squad! What the Prince is about to say must not leave this room. Got that?!" Lady Etna immediately ordered the Prinny Squad.

Fearing our lives, we snapped our necks over to Lord Laharl, staring at him with our full attention. The room became eerily quiet.

Lord Laharl cleared his throat and spoke, each passing word sounding more threatening than the last, "Tonight, I found an assassin snooping around in my room. Do any one of you poor excuses for servants have anything to say about why there were no patrol teams out and about?"

We all froze in shock and fear. None of us abandoned our duties, heck, we all started doing our chores as soon as we took a step into the castle! Unless…

I looked at the rest of the Prinnies. There are some penguins that are sweating buckets and others that are seem comatose. Oh boy.

"Well then. Looking at some of you, I can already guess what you fools were doing right after we came back. A celebratory party gone too far perhaps?" Lord Laharl speculated.

Exposed of their crimes, the guilty Prinnies are starting to shake in fear. The sleeping Prinnies are blissfully oblivious to the imploding wrath that is upon them.

"Etna!"

"Right away Prince!"

Suddenly, several Prinnies' screams ended as soon as they start as each guilty Prinny was teleported away in a red light, probably to each of their punishments.

"As for the rest of you, no sleep and no dinner for tonight!" Lady Etna shouted as each Prinny wailed and cried in pure disbelief and despair.

As the rest of the Prinnies left in tears and curses, I stood alone in front of the two young demons.

"What do you want Chalk?" Lady Etna grumbly asked me.

I walked closer to the pair of demons and bowed down to my knees, headfirst onto the floor in front of them.

"Great Overlord Laharl and Beauty Queen Etna, may I volunteer to search for this assassin in exchange for permission to eat dinner, dood?" I pleaded.

"Hmhmhmhm… it looks like this servant thinks he is some big-shot Etna." Lord Laharl darkly chuckled.

"And why would we need you to help us? You would just slow us down. Did you already forgot what happened during the battle against Mid-Boss?" Lady Etna spoke sternly.

"Tonight's dinner is smoked sardines Lady Etna. I will work carefully and will gladly risk my chance to resurrect just so that I can eat those juicy morsels." I gulped, trying to keep myself from salivating.

"Ahahahahaha! You are risking your chance of resurrection for some silly fish?!" Lord Laharl cackled.

I solemnly nodded.

"Fine then! We will be chasing after this assassin together when the morning comes! Etna, fill him in on his job. I will be off to my room." announced Lord Laharl before unceremoniously exiting the Throne Room.

Lady Etna sighed and glanced over at me. I straightened my back and stared straight at her face.

"Okay then Chalk. Apparently one of our gatekeepers have sent the assassin to the Frozen River so he shouldn't have gone too far. Since the three of us are chasing after this guy, you will be responsible for all the camping equipment. When we are fighting, stay as our support and if anyone knows about this mission, you are dead! Did you get all that?" Lady Etna briefly ordered.

I nodded in affirmation.

"Good. Then get ready! We will be leaving in fifteen minutes! Don't be late or our deal is off!" Lady Etna finished before heading off to her own quarters.

As soon as the female demon left, I sighed in relief. Looks like I can eat my smoked sardine after all! If I only have fifteen minutes left, then I better get a move on!

=Supply Room= " _Categorized by nothing in particular. It's random._ "

Inside the musky, web-filled room, I searched through the various wooden shelves to find the camping equipment. Apparently, this wild goose chase might take more than a day if the assassin is persistent on escaping.

"A-achoo, dood!" I sneezed.

Dust quickly parted away from my sneeze, I rubbed my nose in annoyance. Why did no one clean this room?! It was probably in this state because some Prinny decided to skip out on cleaning this place. As I continued to rummage through some dusty trinkets, I felt a poke at my back. I look around to see Big Sis Prinny's face.

"Dood! Hello, Big Sister Prinny!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Good Evening Chalk." Big Sis Prinny responded with a smile.

As I continued searching for the camp equipment, the red Prinny spoke, "So Chalk, why are you inside this cellar?"

"I am looking for some camping equipment. Lady Etna wanted me to get it for… for her field trip, dood!"

"Field trip? I was not informed by Lady Etna about a field trip. I am her secretary after all."

What?

I nervously turned my head over to the suspecting red Prinny. Did she say secretary?! I thought she would be in the Prinny Squad! Then again, I didn't see her during the meeting back at the Throne Room.

"Are you hiding something from me Chalk?"

"U-um. Oh alright, dood."

I gave in and told her about the assassin as well as my deal with the two demons.

"So, you are doing all of this for smoked sardines?! If you wanted, I could have sneaked some to you…"

"Oh really, dood? Thanks! But it is too late for that now I only have five minutes to find this stupid camping equipment!"

"Would it be this by any chance?"

Bis Sis Prinny handed me a small, flat box. I grabbed the box. On the small container in bold lettering read, "Camping Equipment". I stared in astonishment and blinked in disbelief. THIS is the camping equipment?!

"Thank you so much Big Sis Prinny! I will make it up to you later, dood! Also, please keep this 'field trip' a secret between us!"

"Stop right there, Chalk."

"Huh, dood?"

I look back confusedly at the red Prinny. Big Sis Prinny had an unreadable look on her face.

"I will keep our little secret only if you come back alive Chalk. So please be careful!"

I grinned in response to her concerned expression and quickly took off to meet with Lord Laharl and Lady Etna. Looks like I have one more reason to come back alive after this mission. I won't let you down Big Sis Prinny!

=Frozen River= " _A fearsome winter island within the wasteland sea._ "

I stared at the wide tundra that is the Frozen River. Various frozen spires tower over us and deep, treacherous gorges cover most of the winter landscape. If this is just the river, I hate to imagine what an actual tundra in the Netherworld would look like.

Bowing my head over at Lord Laharl, I asked, "Lord Laharl. May you tell me what this assassin looks like, dood? As it stands, you were the only witness."

Lord Laharl looks over to me with an indifferent expression.

"Well-."

"Incoming!"

Lady Etna stopped Lord Laharl mid-sentence, her readied spear pointing towards a blanket of mist in front of us, a figure slowly walking towards us. Lord Laharl took off his bracelets and unsheathed his broadsword while I unsheathed both of my machetes. Looks like I will be getting my answer soon.

Walking out of the mist in front of us is a young, blonde-haired girl. Her appearance fits the description of, "Pure Innocence". Sapphire eyes on a delicate, doll-like face is covered by golden locks of hair. Her blonde strands continue to flow down to her arm's length. A large, blue ribbon adorns over her head. She wears white, frilly arm warmers and a matching coat, both articles of clothing tied together with more blue ribbons. Her coat opens to reveal a red blouse, a yellow line is seen at the middle with a cross near the bottom rim of the blouse. Blue, frilly shorts peak out from the bottom of her blouse, leaving the rest of her legs exposed down to her white Mary Janes (her shoes). Overall, she looks like your every-day goodie-two-shoes, especially with the small, white, and feathered wings. Wait what?

An angel? What in the Netherworld is an angel doing here?

Pointing a finger at the angel, Lord Laharl shouted, "There she is!"

"What?! She is the assassin?" Lady Etna asked in a doubtful tone but kept her gaze on the angel.

An angel is trying to assassinate Lord Laharl? It would make sense if a demon attacked Lord Laharl for his throne to become Overlord but what would the angels of Celestia benefit from attacking the Demon Prince? This is all too weird.

"I was expecting someone a little more… menacing. Oh well." the female demon continued.

"Just shut up and capture her." Lord Laharl ordered.

"Aye aye, dood." I saluted while slowly drawing closer to the angel. Lady Enta is also inching closer to the blonde-haired girl.

Before we could make another move, the angel suddenly shouted, "Prima Pretty Prippanica!"

Prima what now?

Before I could utter a comment, the female angel continued, "Mighty warriors, protect me!"

During her chanting, various monsters appeared out of nowhere, protecting her from us.

"Angelic language…?!" Lady Etna shouted in shock.

So that was angelic language? The angels sure like to start their words with 'P's' but it might just be for this spell.

"Prince, she must be from Celestia.".

As she said those words, Lady Etna glared over at me as to shut me up. Why is she mad at me?! I didn't even say anything witty…yet.

"Makes no difference to me." responded Lord Laharl as he slaps his broadsword against his palms repeatedly. "Angel or god, anyone who opposes me will suffer a terrifying death."

The Demon Prince stopped slapping his weapon and chuckled, "Hmhmhm! Say your prayers!"

"Please don't push yourselves too hard. You guys can run if it gets too dangerous." the angel ordered her monsters before escaping.

Ah yes. An angel indeed. Compared to demons, angels sure are nice.

I feel a dangerous sensation behind me but all I see is Lady Enta. I wonder why she keeps glaring at me like that.

"Don't let her escape! We will teach her a lesson!" Lord Laharl barked, waving his sword angrily.

"It's too late, dood!" I cried while slashing down a zombie. "There are so many monsters here!"

"Get out of the way Chalk!" a female voice roared.

I instinctually dodged a vicious tornado that continue to rip through several monsters at once. My eyes bug out at the sheer force and destruction. I looked back at the source of the devastating attack, Lady Etna has her spear stretched out towards the ruined land and dead monsters.

"N-nice attack Lady Etna, dood!" I stuttered in a mix of fear and awe. She simply huffed in response before rushing past me to take care of some monsters.

"Hey! You are on support remember?!" Lord Laharl shouted, blowing up several monsters with his magic.

"Yes, Lord Laharl, dood!" I shouted, backing up behind the Demon Prince.

The three of us took care of the army of monsters with ease. Lord Laharl strikes the monsters hard with his sword, saving his magic for the ongoing pursuit. Lady Etna acted as the vanguard, breaking enemy formation and simply letting out steam. I covered both demons' blind spots (if there are any) and threw bombs occasionally at some unfortunate soul. The remaining monsters ran away as per orders by the angel.

Wasting little time, the three of us continued our chase with the angelic assassin.

=Frozen River Hills= " _Has the best slides in all of the Netherworld._ "

We continue our pursuit of the angel girl. After a while, we finally manage to catch up to her. The girl stops and turns over to us, we stopped shortly to engage the angel again.

Raising her index finger to her chin while giving the most ditzy expression physically possible, the angel asked to no one in particular, "How persistent… Are all demons like this?"

I can't say the same for all of them, but these two are particularly invested in finding out who you are.

"I have no other choice. I will use a sleep spell. Nighty-night!"

Don't go announcing what you are going to do next! Whether or not you are an assassin!

"Oh no you don't!" Lady Etna shouted, dashing over to face the angel.

Glowing in a crimson light, Lady Etna chanted, "Fryer Fire Frapparisque!"

Demonic Language this time? Looks like the demons love their alliterations as well.

"Flames, burn this girl to the ground!" the Demon Vassel shouted.

The angel chanted, "Berry Barrier Balidaire! Mirror, reflect the flames!".

In a flash, Lady Etna's flames rushed towards the angel just to be bounced off by the blondie's barrier. Lady Etna barely dodges the rejected fireball, causing the fiery spell to hit Lord Laharl and myself.

"Ow!"

"No, dood!"

Lord Laharl and I cried while engulfed in the flames. As the flames lessened, the two of us are covered in burns and ashes. Smoke slowly drifting up from our singed bodies.

"Uh… sorry Prince." Lady Etna apologized. She sure doesn't look sorry though…

"Ugh! My hair!" Lord Laharl yelled, touching his burnt hair.

Seriously? All you are complaining about is your hair? Then again, I am annoyed to have my pelt burned again since the last raid against Mid-Boss.

Lord Laharl angrily stomps towards the astonished angel and yells, "Now you done it! I had my hair just the way I wanted it! This is unforgivable!"

Oh boy he is livid.

"Feel the wrath of Laharl!"

But before Lord Laharl could unsheathe his trusty sword, the angel runs away again! Why does this keep happening?!

Lady Etna continued to laugh at the Prince's predicament for a solid minute.

=Frozen River Cliff= " _Not a good place for rock-climbing._ "

If there is a god, then please let this be the last encounter…

The three of us cornered the angel against the cliff wall. This time, she has nowhere else to run.

Huffing in new-found relief, Lord Laharl yelled, "You can't escape! I am proud to say I am the most persistent demon in all the Netherworld!"

"Is that so? Wow… That's really something.", the angel responded.

Wa-was that sarcasm?

"…Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Lord Laharl asked, voicing out my thoughts.

"No, I think that's the way she is.", Lady Etna corrected.

How nice of her to stop the unnecessary bloodshed.

The Demon Vassel immediately smacked my head.

"Ow, dood!" I cried in pain.

"Hey, you! Stop hurting him, you bully!" the angel scolded at Lady Etna.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This Prinny is my servant and it does whatever I tell it to do. So, buzz off."

"Buzz off?! That's it! I will rain justice upon you! Now it is my turn to show off a little." the angel announced before taking out what resembles to be a whistle.

"But, I will have to use the item the Seraph gave me, so I can only do it once." the angel continued.

What is this? Show and tell?

The angel walks closer to us and shouts, "Are you ready? Here I go!"

"Prince… I think we are playing by her rules…" Lady Etna surmised.

"Durian Dragon Dranyago! Dragon, come forth!"

Did that girl just shout out 'dragon'?!

"ROOOOOAR!"

From the light appears a massive, green dragon that easily towers over the rest of us and the angel. Its roar resonates shockwaves, pushing the two demons and I away from it. Compared to Dragol, this dragon is smaller by a few feet and does not seem to know how to talk.

"…Prince, we have to fight THIS?" Lady Etna asked Lord Laharl.

OH. NOW you seem worried about that fact we must fight a FRIGGIN DRAGON. I don't see you panicking when you sent me and the Prinny Squad to fight Dragol in the first place!

As if ignoring my silent tantrum, Lady Etna kept looking at the Demon Prince.

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Lord Laharl lamely answered.

As the three of us prepared to fight the blasted reptile, the angel suddenly rode the dragon on its back cheering, "Yeah! Let's do this Super Dragger X!".

Hm? When was this a super hero movie?

The dragon flew high in the air and started to breathe emerald flames upon us.

Lord Laharl and Lady Etna dodged the fiery attack while I dashed forward towards the dragon's underbelly.

"Etna! Let's do 'that'!" Lord Laharl barked. Lady Etna nodded and prepared to throw her spear with Lord Laharl flying a few feet behind her. Quick as lightning, Lord Laharl rushed towards Lady Etna and slammed his foot against the butt of Lady Etna's spear. At the same time, Lady Etna let go of her weapon.

""Inazuma Spear!""

Lady Etna's spear zips across the sky and slams right into the dragon's chest with massive force, causing the dragon to fall towards the ground.

In the spur of the moment, I threw several bombs under the falling dragon, the resulting explosion and the two demons' collaboration attack caused the dragon to be dazed. The angel is pretty worn out too.

"One last push! Overlord's Wrath! Ahahahaha!" Lord Laharl cackled as he rides a huge meteor towards the struggling green dragon.

Like a nuclear bomb, a massive explosion soon followed. The force was so great that the icy floor began to split apart, forming a massive hole into the abyss below.

"Aaaah! Stop, dood!" I shouted before something hard smacked against the back of my head, causing me to lose consciousness.

=Black Void= " _Everything begins in the darkness._ "

Pitch black.

It looks like I am back here again. Wait. Did I die again?!

"No, White Prinny Chalk. You are very much alive." the disembodied voice responded to my thoughts.

"It's you again." I responded back to nothing.

"At the moment, you are unconscious in a gorge. Apparently, your Lord's attack caused your current dilemma." the voice commented.

I rubbed my forehead in annoyance. That Demon Prince is going to be the death of me one day.

The voice continued, "White Prinny Chalk. You are still in grave danger. That angel's dragon went berserk and it is rampaging in the same gorge."

"What, dood?! Then what should I do?!"

The voice simply chuckled then explained, "White Prinny Chalk. Do you remember your last bout against Dragol? Call upon that power once again."

'That power'? It must be the thing that happened to me when I blacked out. But how can I release it? I need to know!

Before I could ask the voice, I suddenly hear a panicked female voice shouting all over the abyss.

"It seems our time is up. Continue your path to alter destiny. I am counting on you.", the disembodied voice spoke before the abyss seem to get increasingly brighter.

Pure white.

=Frozen River Gorge= " _An old highway of a deceased river._ "

"-ake up! WAAAKE UP!"

"Wha, dood?!"

I woke upright from my slumber. Next to me is the young, female angel. Her worried expression breaks my heart a little.

"It's you, dood. The assassin." I croaked while rubbing a bandaged area on my head.

"I am not an assassin. I am Angel Trainee Flonne or Flonne for short. What is your name?" the angel named Flonne greeted.

"Um okay, my name is Chalk, dood."

"Well it is nice to meet you Chalk!"

A bright smile stretches on her face. Okay it looks like she has calmed down.

"How long have I been out, dood?" I asked the angel while looking around my surroundings.

The disembodied voice wasn't lying. I really am in some deep gorge. Tall, icy walls form on every possible surface, mirror-like ice reflecting clear images of me and the angel. Either way, we aren't getting out anytime soon.

"I think for three hours. Maybe." Flonne answered with uncertainty.

Good. Looks like we might still have some daylight left before nighttime. I need to hurry back to Lord Laharl and Lady Etna since I have all the camping equipment and the nighttime is terribly cold.

"Okay, dood. We need to get out of here before-"

Before I could utter another word, a loud roar followed by thundering earth shakes cause us to stumble down to the ground.

"ROOOOOOOAR!"

Oh yeah. Berserk dragon is on the loose down here too.

"Super Dragger X?! Is that you?! Over here!" Flonne loudly cheered while waving her arms.

I quickly clamped her mouth, giving her a death stare as she quickly calmed down. The both of us laid low on the ground until the thundering sound stopped. I released my grip.

"Whew, dood. That was a close one." I sighed in relief.

I looked over at an angry Flonne puffing her cheeks at me.

"Why did you stop me Chalk?! We could've used Super Dragger X's power of flight to get us out of here!" Flonne scolded in a hushed tone.

"I don't know if you noticed, dood. But your dragon is out of your control now! If it saw you, it would've killed you!" I retorted. Flonne calmed down and looked around in distress.

"Then what do we do?"

"We need to get out this place without getting spotted, dood. If we can get back to Lord Laharl and Lady Etna, then we might have a chance to fight back against that overgrown lizard."

"You mean those two demons from earlier? What if they attack me again?"

"Don't worry, dood. I will make sure that it won't happen." I promised the concerned angel. "Have some faith. You are an angel aren't you, dood?"

Flonne stared at me with a blank expression before smiling again. Looks like earning her trust is easy. That is good since we really need to work together to escape that stupid dragon.

With renewed spirits, the both of us sneaked around the gorge, avoiding the dragon by hiding behind boulders or quickly zipping through the various stone hallways. The mirrored walls are especially handy tools as we use the walls to peak around corners for the dragon. I just hope we can find the exit soon.

"You are a very nice Prinny Chalk."

"Huh? Well, thanks, dood. Just don't give that type of compliment to any of my masters okay?"

"Why do they hate compliments Chalk? Is it because they are demons that can't feel love?"

I stopped as Flonne almost crashed into me. Various thoughts flow into my head. Lord Laharl despises love and kind words but seemed more repulsed at the notion than downright hating it. Lady Etna is a complicated case. While she does share the same sentiments as Lord Laharl as well as revealing her true thoughts during our last argument, Lady Etna seems to be hiding something from the rest of us. Hmm. Well, I suppose I will use Big Sis Prinny's words then.

"Well, I can't say much for the two of them, dood. But I believe that demons can feel love.", I started.

"You think so Chalk?! I think that with love, the demons and the angels can get along better than now!" Flonne exclaimed.

"Yes, dood. Let me tell you about the previous Overlord."

After a short while telling Big Sis Prinny's story, Flonne's eyes are twinkling like stars.

"So, you are telling me that despite their differences, the Overlord rescued a human woman and returned her back to Earth?! That is so romantic!" Flonne swooned.

"That is why I want to believe that demons can feel love too, dood." I answered sincerely.

At least that way the Prinnies' lives would be a lot better.

Suddenly, Flonne grabbed both of my flippers with her hands and gave me the most glistening smile possible.

"I decided Chalk! Together as the, 'Allies of Love and Justice', we will make the Netherworld a better place! What do you say?!" Flonne exclaimed.

"U-um. Sure, dood." I responded weakly.

Maybe it was a bad idea to be befriending the enemy. Oh well.

It is starting to get a little chilly and a bit darker. Looks like nighttime is close. We seriously need to hurry up.

"Look Chalk! Over there!" Flonne excitedly shouted.

Her finger pointed to an opening that seem to lead to the outside.

"There it is, dood!" I cried happily. Surely enough, it is the exit.

Now that the good news is out of the way, the bad news is that our raised voices alerted the dragon. The ground rumbles, more violently than before, and the roars sound more vicious and angry. I guess the dragon is getting angry and hungry: the worst combination.

A few feet from the exit, we are blocked by the pissed off dragon. I cursed and grabbed my machetes while Flonne prepared to chant her spells.

The dragon roared angrily as I charged forward in zig zags to confuse the flying lizard. Flonne started chanting her spells.

As I was slicing the dragon's legs, the dragon hurriedly dropped its foot over me.

"Berry Barrier Balidaire! Mirror, reflect the attack!", Flonne chanted.

A barrier appeared around me, blocking the dragon's thundering stomp, annoying the dragon even more.

"Thanks, dood!", I shouted as I jumped up behind the rampaging dragon and started throwing bombs all over the dragon.

The bombs exploded all over the dragon's body, causing the dragon to collapse under its weight onto the ground.

"We did it!" "We did it, dood!"

During our short-lived celebration, the dragon rose back up, roaring more loudly than before. Suddenly, the dragon raised its claws to attack Flonne.

"Hurry and move, dood! Flonne!", I shouted at Flonne, the angel in question is frozen in place, too scared to move.

"Damn it, dood…", I cursed and quickly shoved the stunned angel out of the way. The dragon's claws drawing closer to my body.

"Chalk! No!"

In an instant, I felt shearing pain in the from of three gashes across my chest, curtesy of Super Dragger X's claws. I crashed onto the ground, forming a small crater. Coughing hard, I expelled something from my mouth. Ugh. I hope that was just leftover food just now. Looks a little like ketchup.

"Chalk!" Flonne screamed. Her hands hover over my body, green light emits from her palms over my wounds, healing the lacerations.

I stopped her. Flonne looked at me in panicked confusion. I croaked, "Get out of here and find Lord Laharl and Lady Etna. I can take care of myself, dood."

Flonne hung her head low and shook her head. Tears started to stream down on her cheeks and her shoulders are visibly shaking. As the dragon is a few feet away from us, Flonne finally move away from me and started running towards the exit while attracting the dragon.

"I will be back as quickly as I can! Just hold on!"

When Flonne passed the exit and the dragon close behind her tracks, I quickly stood up and threw a machete at the dragon's head. The knife bounced off harmlessly.

The dragon looked down at me in shock. Grinning, I jumped back from a fiery breath. As to reveal my trick, I unfolded my flipper to reveal a torn Helgrowth. Man, these plants are life-savers! Good thing Big Sis Prinny landed me some of these in emergencies like this!

As if the dragon caught on to my trick, the flying lizard roared before rushing towards me.

Suddenly, I felt that familiar over-powering feeling again. That's it! It was exactly like that time I fought Dragol alone! The only difference is that I am not blacking out like last time.

"Taaaaaaaaaaake this, doooood!" I yelled before charging in headfirst towards the dragon. I aimed my other machete towards its right arm, clenching it in both of my flippers. In a flash, my attack connected to scale and I pushed my weapon with all my might.

"SCREEEEE!" the dragon screamed in pain.

Finishing my attack, I landed behind the dragon and turned around to see the damage… oh no…

Instead of cleaving off the dragon's entire right arm off like I hoped, my attack only left a deep cut into the dragon's flesh. No!

I looked at my blade and to my dismay, the machete is broken. Throwing the broken weapon away, I backed away slowly from the dragon. The dragon slowly walked towards me, its mouth forming something akin to a smirk.

This is it. I lost.

I fell to my knees to await my fate. It looks like I bit more than I could chew. P-Meister… Sarge… I'm coming soon.

"Chaaalk! What in the Netherworld are you doing giving up?!"

"No servant of mine should surrender so easily! So, get up!"

"Chalk! Hurry and move before Super Dragger X gets to you!"

"Huh, dood?!"

Lady Etna, Lord Laharl, and Flonne's voices projected loudly to me. I looked at the source to see the three kids standing bravely in front of the open entrance.

"Hey lizard! Fight someone your own size! Ready Prince?"

"This is going to hurt you stupid dragon! Don't slow us down assassin!"

"I am not an assassin! Chalk, hang on tight!"

The three kids charged forward towards the livid dragon. Lord Laharl lead the charge with his broadsword while Lady Etna was close behind with her spear. Flonne is chanting what appears to be another angelic spell.

"Blazing Knuckle!" Lord Laharl shouted out one of his special moves. Before the dragon could attack, his flaming fist connected to the dragon's forehead, causing the flying lizard to become dazed.

"Raaaaah!" Lady Etna cried, using her spear to pierce through the dragon's wings, creating enough large holes to prevent the dragon from flying.

"Holy Arrows! Pierce through the dragon's armored scales!" Flonne chanted, her magical arrows stab through the dragon's arms and legs, pinning the dragon to the ground.

Finally, the three fighters flew high in the air in formation. Flonne and Lady Etna placed their hands on each of Lord Laharl's shoulders, chanting versus of both Angelic and Demonic languages. Meanwhile, the Demon Prince clasps both of his hands together, palms towards the dragon.

""Take this! Tri-Laser!""

Then came the most spectacular lightshow that I have ever seen since my time here. The dual-colored red-black and blue-white laser heading towards the injured dragon.

With one last attempt of resistance, the dragon released a powerful fiery breath to stop the multi-colored laser. This is really starting to look like some super hero movie…

I continue to stare at the clash of attacks. This is bad. The dragon is still winning!

From a slight push into a larger one, the dragon's fire breath is pushing back the laser at a steady rate. The three kids are trying to push the flames back but are failing! I must do something!

I looked around the ground and spotted my other machete, upright into the ground. Dashing over to pick the knife up, I remembered the deep cut that I had made on the dragon's arm. That's it!

I quickly dashed towards the dragon, my machete ready in my flipper.

Lord Laharl spotted me and yelled, "You idiot! What are you doing?!"

I quickly stabbed my knife deep into the dragon's wound, causing the dragon to cry in pain. The flying lizard's breath is now being pushed back by the laser. I quickly jumped out of the way and started running away as far as possible.

Crap! Crap! Crap! I need to get out of here before-.

A huge explosion can be seen from the immediately surrounding areas of the Frozen River. Various monsters and demons are panicking as the ground shook violently and the bright flash emitted from the explosion.

=Frozen River Crater= " _Made five minutes ago._ "

At the bottom of the crater, the four of us and the dragon lay on the floor. I picked myself up, violently coughing out the dirt from my mouth. Gross! But I'm alive! But it still tastes gross! The others are starting to get up and dusting themselves off as well.

"Well, that was fun." Lady Etna cheerfully commented, already devoid of dirt, soot, and any other mess.

"Like hell it is! Look at my hair! It's going to take me hours to fix it back!" Lord Laharl complained.

The dragon quietly growled, startling the three of us. It's still alive?! Flonne walked towards the agitated lizard.

"You can rest easy now Super Dragger X. Please stop fighting.", Flonne pleaded towards the defeated reptile.

The dragon growled in defeat and remained still, huffing one more breath before falling asleep.

After a moment of awkward silence, Flonne looked over at me and the two demons. Remembering our promise from earlier, I was about to explain to my masters when Flonne stopped me.

"It's okay Chalk. I am sure you demons have some questions for me."

"Hmhmhm. You've caused a lot of trouble for me." Lord Laharl laughed.

"I don't know who hired you, but I'll make sure you regret the day you tried to assassinate the great Laharl!" the Demon Prince continued.

"Uh… Excuse me, but… Why would I want to assassinate you?" Flonne asked.

"Huh?" "Huh, dood?"

Not only was Lord Laharl surprised, but I am also confused as well.

"I am Angel Trainee Flonne. I am here by order of the Seraph to assassinate the Overlord, King Krichevskoy."

Wait, that is the same demon Mid-Boss mentioned. But isn't that demon dead?

"… You're here to kill my old man?" Lord Laharl asked.

"Your old man…? That means … you're the King's son?" Flonne realized.

"Doesn't anyone in Celestia read the newspaper?" Lady Etna pitched in.

Flonne gave a confused look at Lady Etna and said nothing.

Lord Laharl finally broke the news to Flonne, "… You came all the way from Celestia for nothing. My old man died 2 years ago."

*sniff*

I looked over at Flonne, she is already tearing up again.

"…I'm sorry…" Flonne apologized solemnly.

Lord Laharl suddenly panics and asks, "H-hey! Why are you crying?"

"Your father passed away, right…? You'll never see him again…"

Flonne starts wiping her tears off her face with her sleeves.

"When I think about that, it makes me sad…"

"Huh? Are you crazy?! You came here to assassinate him, right? Why should you be sad?" Lord Laharl asked in earnest curiosity.

"Are you not sad?"

"Me? I don't have that emotion."

"That's not true."

Flonne retorts Lord Laharl's words. The Demon Prince stares at the now-determined angel.

Good grief. Flonne might be a mood swinger or can command tears on the fly. Her tears have instantly stopped flowing.

"When you lose someone or something important to you, you cry, don't you? Your heart aches doesn't it?" Flonne pushed.

"Hmph… I don't understand a word you're saying." Lord Laharl answered lamely.

"How come?" Flonne continued.

"How come? Because I'm a demon, of course!" the Demon Prince finally answered.

"Demons don't know sadness?"

"E-exactly! I've never experience such an emotion in my entire life!"

"If that's true, then does that mean demons don't know love, either? Sadness is only possible because of love."

Aaaaand there is the magic word.

"You're right. Demon have no love, either!" Lord Laharl shouted with an annoyed expression.

"That's… That's just… too sad…"

I looked over at Lord Laharl. On his face is the most unreadable expression I have ever seen. Maybe he is recalling something… then his face morphed to one of determination.

Turning over to Flonne, she seemed deep in thought but seems just as determined as Laharl is.

Breaking the silence, Lord Laharl spoke, "What's love good for?! I don't need it… Demons like me don't need that kind of crap!"

"If that is true, then demons are a real threat to Celestia. Since I can't complete my mission, I have decided that my new goal is to learn the true nature of demons." Flonne declared.

Flonne looked over at me with a knowing expression and continued, "I must know for certain whether or not demons are capable of love. And if necessary… I'll carry out my original mission with a new target!"

"Hmhmhm… Hmhmhm! Hahahahaha!" Lord Laharl progressively laughed before facing Flonne again, pointing his finger at the angel.

"Alright! Be my guest! I shall burn a true vision of terror into that empty head of yours!" Lord Laharl challenged Flonne.

Seeing that the argument has ended, Lady Etna sighed. I sighed too. This fiery conversation is going to melt this place back into a normal river if they continued any longer.

"Prince, what are you doing recruiting an assassin… and an angel at that…?" Lady Etna muttered under her breath. I looked over at her to see that the Demon Vessel is scheming something. That devious expression is something that you can't miss as a Prinny.

Catching my stare, the Demon Vassel glared at me and shouted, "Chalk! Prepare camp! We can't go back to the castle at this time of night! Get moving, pronto!"

"Y-yes, dood!" I stammered and quickly prepared the camp.

=Frozen River Camp= " _Made in two seconds flat._ "

The camping equipment box turned out to be a cool gadget. Not only did the box provide us with a LITERAL house to camp in, but it also held a load of supplies like food and toiletries! Something tells me that this box might not be the camping equipment I was looking for… luckily Lady Etna and Lord Laharl are too tired to notice.

After that earlier argument between the Demon Prince and Angel Trainee, the rest of night is quiet and awkward. Whatever. Now that my job is done and I am all bandaged up, I can look forward to some smoked sardines! Yum!

Behind me sitting on the couch was Lord Laharl and Lady Etna. Both demons are silently sipping on hot chocolate.

"…And since you ignored orders and engaged the dragon on your own, your punishment is no smoked sardines for two weeks. Your deal is now void." Lord Laharl declared, sipping from a red mug with his bracelets back on his wrists.

"…Agreed." Lady Etna added, sipping from her own cup.

"NOO WAY, DOOD! I CAN'T LIVE IN THIS NETHERWORLD ANYMORE!", I screamed in disbelief and prepared to perform Seppuku.

"Wait Chalk! Don't die now! As Allies of Love and Justice, we need to stay strong and spread our love, even in our darkest hours!" Flonne panicked, stopping me from stabbing myself.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" Lord Laharl and Lady Etna shouted at me, their glares pointing straight at my panicking face.

"H-HELP, DOOD!" I screamed to anyone outside.

On that note, Flonne the Angel Trainee joined our entourage of Netherworld residents.

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

Chalk: Aaaaaaaaaaand we are back, dood!

Hydrant: This sure was a long chapter wasn't it? So much has happened, dood!

Dollar: Jeez, tell me about it, dood.

Chalk: Yeah, dood… And now without further ado, let us comment on another preview flick!

(The theater darkens, and the screen displays Etna and Flonne. Flonne seems to be bowing in front of Etna.)

Etna: At long last, the nefarious angel Flonne seems to have forsaken her evil ways.

Flonne: N-nefarious Angel?

Hydrant: Flonne! Just go with the script, dood!

Dollar: Did we even GIVE her a script, dood? It's like we dragged someone off the streets to do a freaking commercial.

(The scene changes to Flonne carrying a scythe.)

Etna: but, can an old dog learn new tricks?! Flonne suddenly reverts to killing machine, slaughtering a crowd of innocent demons!

Flonne: K-killing machine?!

Chalk: This poor girl is officially lost, dood…

(The scene changes to what appears to be a wild-looking Flonne.)

Etna: Finally, she transforms into a space monster! Could this be the end of the Netherworld?!

(The scene changes to Flonne wearing her purple winged Godzilla suit. She looks oddly happy.)

Flonne: S-space Monster?!

Chalk: So, she is not embarrassed about that picture of herself in that costume, dood?

Dollar: Don't costume shame her, dood! She can wear whatever she wants!

Hydrant: This looks fun! I should dress up as a knight, dood!

(The scene changes to Etna striking a transformation pose.)

Etna: Alright! It's time for me to transform! Next on Space Detective Etna Episode 3: Etna vs. Space Monster Flonne! I'll protect the Netherworld at any cost!

Flonne: I wanna be a space detective too!

Etna: Too bad.

(The preview ends, and the theater lights up to reveal over a thousand Prinny Audience members!)

Audience Prinny #1 - 1004: Woot woot, dood!

Audience Prinny #1005 – 4500: Great job, dood!

Audience Prinny #4501 - ?: I can't for the next one, dood!

Hydrant: H-how in the Netherworld did we get so many audience members, dood?!

Dollar: Didn't you know, dood?! Ever since we passed 300 views, our budget skyrocketed, dood!

Hydrant: That is awesome, dood!

Chalk: Yeah, dood! Thank you guys for reading and liking this story! I am sure the author is very happy to have a growing group of people who are interested in what we Prinnies do, dood!

Dollar: Even if it is mostly centered around you, dood?

Chalk: It's not my choice to be the main character, dood!

Hydrant: See you guys next time, dood! Bye! Bāy! Adjö! Cheerio! Addio! Slán! Hei hei! Dai Jian! Selamat tinggal! Poka! Bai! Adios! Adieu!

Dollar: Um… don't you think we just offended a lot of people, dood?

Chalk: I'm sure we will be just fine, dood!

Dollar: Okay… If our story starts going downhill because of Hydrant's insensitive farewells, I will tell the author to blame it all on you, dood.

Chalk: … Please accept our apologies to whoever we might have offended! We are only fictional characters, dood! Please take it easy on us!

Hyrant: (breathes heavily) BYEEEEE, DOOD!

Prinny Audience: BYEEEEE, DOOD!


	8. I Bake Cookies!

Hey everyone!

After posting the last chapter, I decided to create a progress report for this story on my profile page. So, if any of you are wondering when the heck the next chapter is coming out then this is for you!

Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]= : A location/area.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are on another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff.

I am not sponsored whatsoever.

The OCs are owned by me.

 **Ch. 8: I Bake Cookies?!**

=Throne Room= " _The heart of every castle some might say._ "

A few minutes ago, a messenger told me to get to the Throne Room. Post-haste. It must be said that it is weird to be entering the Throne Room the 'normal' way. Two door guards stand before me, their height dwarfing over mine. I say about five Prinnies tall. They also have large builds with bulky muscle, but their defining feature has to be their red, glowing eyes that stoically stare back at mine.

I have never seen these armored guards before. Maybe Flonne's prior visit to this castle must have shocked Lord Laharl.

One of the guards spoke to me in a gruff voice, "State your name and reason of visit."

"Chalk the Prinny, dood. I was ordered into the Throne Room by a Level-5 Messenger."

"…Proceed."

The two guards start pushing the two grand doors open. As I walked past the entrance, the doors are immediately closed, cutting me off from the outside world. I spotted the Demon Prince sitting leisurely on his throne. The fiery lamps brighten slightly by my entrance.

"There you are. Hurry and get over here." Lord Laharl noted my presence and ordered me to come closer.

As I continued to walk through the room, I cannot help but feel a sense of foreboding. My mind keeps telling me to back away from the Demon Prince while another part of my head is telling me to march forward unless I want a quicker death.

Resisting to gulp, I finally stood in front of Lord Laharl and bowed to my knees.

"I am here, dood."

I awaited the Demon Prince's next words, but he did not utter a word, the soft rumbling and bubbling of lava slowly covers over the silence of the awkward silence.

The Demon Prince finally spoke, "I think it is about time you coughed up some answers Prinny."

"Dood? Answers Lord Laharl?" I asked confusedly. What did he mean by that?

"Ever since I met you, you have been nothing but surprises. So much so that I can't get you out of my head. It is becoming somewhat irritating."

What did he mean by that?! As far as I can tell, I have not been sticking out that much, was I?

Lord Laharl continued, "First is your fighting ability and speed. When we fought Mid-Boss and even that dragon, you were able to keep up with the rest of us, impossible for a Prinny."

Lord Laharl picked up a stray pebble on his throne and started playing with the small rock in his hand. I don't know how he does it, but Lord Laharl looks real menacing right now.

"Second is your work ethic. Etna is already complaining to me that she is starting to have trouble finding more grunt work for you."

Lord Laharl's hand started tightening around the tiny pebble. I gulped nervously. What does my chores have to do with this conversation?

"Finally, you are less fussy compared to most Prinnies that I have met. Ordering you around has been too easy. That one just raised a red flag for me."

Lord Laharl quickly stood up from his seat, scaring me so much that I fell onto the floor on my bottom.

As the Demon Prince started lurking towards me, I froze up. What did he want from me?!

"Tell me who you really are! You are too suspicious to just be a Prinny! If you don't answer me, I will finish you myself!"

Upon, finishing his sentence, Lord Laharl crushed the pebble into dust.

Who I really am?! I'm a Prinny man! I looked down at the darkened floor. But would it be alright if I tell him everything about the disembodied voice and my blessing? But that would also lead to me confessing about my real purpose here. Changing the future? That will DEFINITELY raise some flags!

After a few tense moments, I spoke with determination, "Lord Laharl. As far as I could remember, I was always a Prinny, dood. My speed came naturally to me and my fighting style was taught to me by a deceased friend. I only worked harder and longer so that I can resurrect quicker. So, I needed to get on my superiors' good side so that I could survive long enough when that day comes. So, I swear on my love for sardines that I am a Prinny and nothing more, dood!"

My secrets will stay with me up to my resurrection. Or to my grave. Knowing this place, the grave would be the more possible option.

"Why you-!"

"Prince. Just let it go already. Why does it matter whether or not he is a Prinny? When he is under my command, he will continue to remain loyal to you. So, rest your pretty little head off."

"Etna?!"

Behind me stood Lady Etna. If it was anyone else who interrupted him, Lord Laharl would have blown his or her head off. My eyeballs lock on to the Demon Prince's face, never blinking nor moving an inch. The Prince seems to have conflicting look before speaking to me.

"If you are going to keep your secrets, then fine! That Mid-Boss has seen something in you that I haven't seen yet. So, I am going to keep my eye on you."

Great. Looks like Lord Laharl has taken an interest in bird watching. Lady Etna snickered.

"Is there something funny Etna?"

"Oh, nothing Prince~!"

"If you say so, dood." I responded and bowed, grateful that this conversation is finally over.

I pardoned myself and promptly left the Throne Room. It seems that I will see Lord Laharl more often now… life is hard.

"Hey Chalk."

"Yes, Lady Etna, dood?!"

Behind me stood the Demon Vassel. She seems to have a stern look.

"Remember that you owe me one now. He would've killed you ten times over if I hadn't stepped in." Lady Etna exaggerated.

"Y-yes, thank you, dood.", I stuttered gratefully.

"A Prinny thanking a demon huh? You sure are a strange one Chalk." She huffed annoyedly but said nothing more about the notion.

The Demon Vassel turned around to walk in another direction before looking back at me with a mischievous expression.

"Also, I haven't forgiven you about that last argument we had. So, expect my favor to be extra terrible~!"

I fell to the floor in agony as she cackled away from the Throne Room. Picking myself up, I sighed from my predicament and decided to look for work.

=Kitchen= " _The lab of edible items._ "

I found myself staring at the Mother of All Messes. Filthy plates, utensils, and mugs litter all over the ceramic counters, the sink barely visible under the pile of used dishes and utensils. A rancid smell is emanating from one of the shelves. I briefly made my own mess onto the floor in pure disgust.

Wiping my mouth from the sour puke, I looked around the canteen to see if there is another servant working here. Lady Etna told me that there were supposed to be other Prinnies working around here but there was no penguin in sight. They must be slacking off again. Shaking my head, I strolled back to the kitchen, putting on a face mask to cover my beak. Well, I might as well get started.

Using a spare trolley, I moved most of the plates off the counter. Now with some elbow space, I can start using the sink to wash out the grime off these plates. I quickly wash the dirty plates and utensils, scrubbing each tableware vigorously to the point that soapy bubbles started forming all over the steamy sink.

With some cleaning supplies, I worked on cleaning the rest of the kitchen. The counters are scrubbed to perfection. Shelves are organized and cleaned out from dust and expired goods. The floor is mopped and dried to a gleam. Even the fridge is wiped down of grime and stocked to the brim with new ingredients.

I removed my mask and wiped my forehead of sweat and sighed in satisfaction. Unlike it's horrifying state before, the kitchen is now sanitary and ready for service! I inspected the cleaned plates. Each dish reflecting images of my face every time I look at one.

When I finished my chore, a thought came into my head. Since I am done with cleaning the kitchen, I could cook something for myself! I reached into my pouch and took out a familiar cookbook. The title labeled, "How to Cook! By Hungry King IV" still gives me a good chuckle. I recall my daily rituals of reading a new recipe every night before I go to sleep. Each recipe fascinates me with appearances, rarity of ingredients, and supposed taste. However, one recipe comes to mind: Sardine Cookies. I don't know why or how this recipe was ever conceived, but I am forever grateful. My mouth is already drooling in anticipation.

I quickly gathered the ingredients: milk, flour, eggs, butter, and the star ingredient: sardines! A sardine lay on a cutting board, a knife hovers ominously over the fish corpse. With quick dexterity, the knife slices through the fish, removing scale, fin, and bone. The blade and fish dance in a dangerous waltz of constant slicing. Putting down the knife, I picked up the cutting board and poured the grounded sardine into a nearby bowl. Using several bowls, a hand mixer, and pans, I mixed the ingredients together with a spoon and poured the readied batter onto a metal tray embossed with various shapes.

Placing the tray into an oven, I closed the lid and started the oven. After a few minutes, I sat down onto a wooden chair, a set of cookies on a tray placed down onto a matching wooden table. Eager to try my work, I quickly grabbed a cookie and took a bite…

BLEH! This is disgusting!

I immediately spat out the digesting snack from my mouth. The usually delicious salty flavor of sardine has morphed into something bitter. An unnatural odor is starting to make me gag and the taste is sending chills down my spine. I looked over at the cook book. Are these cookies supposed to taste this … terrible?! Impossible!

I quickly prepared another experimental batch along with new ingredients. There MUST be a better way to make this! I am sure of it!

After a short while, Flonne and Big Sister Prinny entered what used to be the kitchen. Stranded in the middle of an even messier kitchen is myself, laying down in defeat. I looked up in exhaustion to stare at the two shocked and disgusted girls.

"Hey… is there something you need, dood?"

"C-Chalk?! What in Celestia happened here?!" Flonne cried in terror.

"Well, I am cleaning the kitchen today, dood."

"And it seems that you haven't finished your work yet Chalk."

Big Sis Prinny spotted my plate of warm, red cookies. A glass of chilly centaur milk sits right next to the plate. The red Prinny reached for one, her beak crunching down on the cookies.

"W-wait! I haven't tried those cookies yet, dood!" I panicked.

As the red Prinny is chewing through the cookie, time stood still. What if this cookie accidently kills her?! Not on my watch!

I quickly stood up and tried to rush over to her to get her to spit the cookie out. As I came to a few feet in front of her, she swallowed the cookie. I internally screamed in agony.

"…This is delicious Chalk! I never knew you can cook this well!" Big Sis Prinny exclaimed.

Huh?

"The cookie tasted good, dood?" I asked with uncertainty.

"It sure is! Flonne, you have to try some!" Big Sis Prinny urged.

"Of course, I will eat some! Here I go!" Flonne cheered and grabbed another red cookie. Curious, I grabbed another cookie. Without a moment later, we bit into our cookies.

Hm?! This cookie is incredible! The outside may be rough, but the inside is chewy and soft! That overwhelming taste of sardine from earlier has morphed into some pleasant sweetness. How odd. At least the smell is gone!

"Um… This is good and all, but could you try adding chocolate instead?" Flonne swallowed, putting her cookie back onto her own plate.

"Oh! That sounds great too!" Big Sis Prinny beamed.

I looked over at Big Sis Prinny. She has never been this excited before.

"Aye aye, dood!" I saluted, getting straight to work.

After a few minutes of cleaning the kitchen and baking the new cookies, I presented to the girls another batch of cookies, this time the cookies are brown with smaller, dark brown bits all over the cookie. The cookies release an enticing smell, much more so than the red cookies could ever produce.

"Here you go, dood! Chocolate Cookies!" I shouted out my order.

"Hurray! Thank you Chalk!" Flonne cheered.

"Here I go." Big Sis Prinny said before taking a bite. Flonne also bit into her cookie.

Flonne's eyes suddenly tear up profusely while Big Sis Prinny seems to have a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"This is great! I have never eaten a cookie this delicious before!" Flonne complimented, her tears instantly vanishing.

"Incredible." Big Sis Prinny dreamfully said as she starts shedding tears of her own.

"Hahaha! Glad you like them, dood!" I smiled, rubbing my head in embarrassment.

"Hey, dood! What is that incredible smell?!" Hydrant strutted into the kitchen. Dollar following closely behind the red-eyed penguin.

"Dood! Guys!" I greeted the two Prinnies.

=Canteen= " _Lunchtime is mandatory by law. Demons think this law is stupid._ "

After showing the two penguins the cookies and recounting my story, we are having a small banquet inside the kitchen.

Hydrant and I are hyping over the sardine and chocolate cookies while Dollar seems more interested in the cook book that I kept. Flonne is also reading over Dollar's shoulder, biting into a chocolate cookie while searching for an edible dish. Big Sis Prinny is simply looking over our little group with her own plate of cookies.

The red Prinny walked over to me and Hydrant. I looked over to her and asked, "Is there something you need, dood?"

Big Sis Prinny responded with her own question, "Chalk. Are you interested in becoming a chef?"

"A chef, dood?" I asked. "Is it alright for me to become one?"

"I don't see why not. I can appeal to Lady Etna into getting you the job. I am her secretary remember?"

"That's incredible, dood! You should do it man!" Hydrant shouted in agreement.

"I think being a chef fits you perfectly, dood." Dollar agreed silently.

"Wow! Chalk is going to be a chef?!" Flonne shouted, barely catching on to what we were saying.

Everybody else crowded around me and Big Sis Prinny. Oh man, I am starting to get nervous. Oh, what the heck, why not?

"Um. Alright then, dood. I'll become one this castle's chefs!" I declared.

"Hurray!" ""You can do it, dood!""

"Okay then. Before I can appeal to Lady Etna, I need you to prepare one of her favorite dishes, pudding!" Big Sis Prinny instructed.

"Pudding? She sure doesn't look like the type to enjoy sweets." Flonne pondered loudly.

"She seems like the one to like bitter stuff, dood." Hydrant followed.

"Shut up, dood. Do you want to get into trouble with Lady Etna?" Dollar reprimanded.

Hydrant clamped his own beak shut. If walls can talk, then they would speak terrible things.

"Okay then, dood. I will make her pudding. Let us see if the cookbook has anything about pudding." I decided before reading over the book.

"I saw some awesome Chimera Pudding on page 224, dood. Each layer of that pudding has a different flavor! Chocolate! Strawberry! Vanilla! The possibilities are endless, dood." Dollar exclaimed.

"But isn't that the same pudding that also attacks whoever eats it?" Flonne pointed out.

"That's even better, dood! Better for her to be attacking her food instead of us for a change!" Hydrant clapped, supporting Dollar's choice.

"Please refrain from speaking for a moment you two." Big Sis Prinny said as she duct-tapes Hyrant and Dollar's beaks shut. The two Prinnies are struggling to take out the sticky adhesive.

"I got it, dood!" I shouted, showing everyone a recipe of a simple-looking, yellow pudding.

"Earthling Pudding?" Flonne read the title of the recipe. Her eyes begin to twinkle. "That is perfect! Not only is it springy and bouncy, it is also very sweet and delicious!"

"I agree with Flonne. Let us go with this one." Big Sis Prinny agreed.

The two other Prinnies remained silent in defeat. Looks like we have reached a verdict: we are making Earthling Pudding!

=Kitchen= " _Let's cooking!_ "

Thankfully, all the ingredients are available inside the kitchen. I wouldn't want to go on some big misadventure that would take days to fight some random people for dibs on all the ingredients.

I mix together several ingredients together, creating a yellowy concoction that have a sweet smell wafting off it the liquid and a brown concoction with a bitter taste. Both creations are gelatinous, even when warm. Satisfied with the food, I placed the yellow jelly over the brown one into small glass cups. Next, I placed the cups into the fridge, letting the jelly cool down.

"Okay, dood. We just need these puddings to cool off for tonight. They will be finished by tomorrow, dood" I announced to the patient group.

"Then let us all meet back here on the same time. Good bye everyone." Big Sis Prinny declared. We followed suit, saying our good-byes to each other, excited for the next day.

=Castle Hallway= " _Indoor walkway for the affluent and powerful._ "

To start off my day of work, I am cleaning the hallway windows again. Spray the cleaner. Wipe. Spray the polish. Wipe. Dust with a feather duster. Repeat five more times. I have got to say with everything that has happened so far, life for me is still boring and tedious. This window has a crack shaped like a pudding.

…I think I am starting to hallucinate. The puddings should be finished by now.

"Chalk! Chalk! Something terrible happened!" a female voice shouted.

"Flonne?" I looked over at the angel trainee in confusion. "What are you doing here, dood?"

The female angel stopped and slumped over, panting heavily. Eventually, she caught her breath and shouted, "All the Earthling Pudding has gone missing!"

"WHAAAAT, DOOD?!"

"Everybody else is looking for the pudding too! Come on we need your help too!"

"Okay, dood! Let's go!"

The both of us dashed all over the castle, hoping to find the missing confectionaries. After a while, all of us grouped together at an intersecting hallway.

"This is bad, dood! If we don't find the pudding, we are done for!" Hydrant cried.

"Why would we be 'done for', dood?" Dollar emphasized on the 'done for' part.

"Just adding perilous drama, dood." The red-eyed Prinny responded.

"Worst case scenario is that we just need to make another fresh batch again." Big Sis Prinny stated.

"No way! We have to find them! If we don't, then someone else might eat them first!" Flonne cried.

Um Flonne… Your true motives are leaking out. But the angel trainee is right. We need to get those puddings back.

"Any ideas where the puddings could have gone to, dood?" I asked, hoping for some clues.

Everybody else is silent. Hydrant looked off to one direction and his eyes focused, his beak agape.

"Look, dood! Those Prinnies have the puddings!" The red-eyed Prinny pointed at the now-surprised group of Prinnies.

The group comprised of three Prinnies: one particularly fat Prinny and a hat-wearing Prinny following one sharp-eyed Prinny. The thieves ran for dear life.

"After them!" Flonne commanded. The rest of our squad chased after the suspects.

=Hallway Dead End= " _Why do we even have those_?!"

After a wild goose chase all over the castle, our group finally cornered the frightened penguin stealers.

Flonne seems to be leading the charge as she demanded, "You guys better give us back those puddings this instant! I am HUNGRY!"

Wh-what is happening to her?! She has gone mad! Her pupils are starting to flame up dangerously.

The head Prinny cried with defiance, "Never, dood! We work at the kitchen, so we get to decide what to do with all of the food in there!"

"Even though you always skip your duties and make a mess every day? I will have Lady Etna hear about this." Big Sis Prinny threatened.

The other Prinnies are getting really scared. They are even telling the first Prinny to give back the puddings.

"Dood! We should really give them back their pudding!" The hat-wearing Prinny cried in a squeaky voice, trying to persuade to the leader.

"I don't want to get into trouble with Lady Etna, dood!" The fat Prinny cried to himself in a deep voice.

"Shut up you two! You guys are just my goons, dood! Just listen to what I say!" The head Prinny roared at the two terrified Prinnies. Flonne is starting to get even angrier.

The head Prinny pointed his flipper at us shouting, "I'm not scared of some lazy teenager, dood! I can take on ten of her any day of the week!"

Those are some fighting words! I bet he will be begging for mercy as Lady Etna skins him alive.

"You're not going to get through their thick skulls with words, we need to act now, dood!" Hydrant yelled, taking out his buckler and machete.

"I agree with Hydrant. This is beyond negotiating now, dood." Dollar prepared his knife and bomb.

Flonne stood back in silence with Big Sis Prinny following the angel trainee.

"That is more like it, dood. If you win our little three on three, then you get back the puddings! If we win, we get to eat these delicacies forever, dood!" the head Prinny cackled evilly.

"We will see about that, dood." I answered, unsheathing both of my daggers.

Hyrant, Dollar, and I are glaring towards the three smirking thieves. I hope the puddings haven't gone bad yet.

"Hydrant. Dollar. We need to finish this as soon as possible, dood. The pudding won't last for long." I reported.

"Got it, dood." Dollar confirmed.

"Then here I go, dood!"

Before we could react, Hydrant is already dashing towards the three thieving Prinnies. His shield facing towards them and his knife is held firmly by his other flipper.

"A Prinny with a shield? That is so stupid, dood! Take this! Prinny Shocker!" The head Prinny reached into his bag and took out an object that seem to release electricity.

"Hydrant look out, dood!" I yelled.

"Dood?! What the-?! Arrrrgh!" Hydrant cried in pain as the head Prinny's attack landed perfectly onto the buckler, violently shocking the red-eyed Prinny.

"Damn it, dood! Prinny Bomb!" Dollar shouted, throwing multiple bombs at the three Prinnies.

""Prinny Wall, dood!"" The two other Prinnies shouted. Both penguins quickly built a brick wall in front of their group. The wall blocked the explosions without a scratch.

"Hah! You guys are weak, dood! Just give up!" the head Prinny taunted. The other two Prinnies are laughing along with him.

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon, dood." I smirked.

"Huh, dood? What are you talking about-"

"SHIELD BASH, DOOD!"

Interrupting the head Prinny's sentence, Hydrant appeared out of nowhere and slammed his shield into the wall as hard as he could. The sudden shock creates a crack in the wall. Soon, the crack expanded to the point that the wall came crumbling to the floor.

"Impossible, dood!" The head Prinny shouted in denial.

"Prinny Bomb, dood!" The hat-wearing Prinny shouted but before the penguin could throw his bomb at Hydrant, a paper bomb was already connected to his face. The following explosion releases a powder that knocks the Prinny out.

Next to Hydrant was a peeved Dollar. The green-eyed Prinny glowered, "Stay down, dood."

The fat Prinny is shaking from head to toe as I slowly approached him.

"Dood! Get moving fatty!" the head Prinny ordered, kicking the fat Prinny towards me, threatening to flatten whoever the penguin land on.

I braced myself and grabbed the fat Prinny in midair, using the momentum to place him down onto the floor safely.

Whew. Thank goodness I could save him before he exploded onto the floor. The fat Prinny stared up at me in silent shock as I stomped away from him and towards the head Prinny.

I growled, "Your friends are taken care of, dood. Surrender now and give me back the puddings and I might forget about this incident."

"No… I am still standing, dood! I will take all of you on myself! I don't need those losers!" the head Prinny shouted angrily.

The other Prinnies look at their leader in shock and started weeping and sniffing silently. I frowned and grinded my beak.

"Let me make this clear you bastard. I will turn a blind eye away when you trash-talk your teammates, but when you threaten your teammate's lives and then to throw them away like garbage, THAT IS SOMETHING THAT I WILL NEVER TOLERATE FOR, DOOD!" I roared.

The head Prinny flinched and shouted, "Fine! Take them then, dood! But without me, they are nothing and they know that!"

"Why you-"

*SLAP*

Before anyone could say another word, Flonne slapped the head Prinnies face. We all stared at her in shock. Flonne looked down at the shocked Prinny and shouted, "You take that back! Just because things aren't going well for you doesn't mean you can abuse your friends! They love you enough to follow you to the ends of the Netherworld and you treat them like garbage! You don't deserve to be called their friend!"

Flonne quickly walked to the two other Prinnies and started healing them. Then the angel trainee quickly walked away with both of the Prinnies' flippers held in each of her hands. Hydrant and Dollar followed them shortly. The five are gone without a moment to spare.

We looked back to the head Prinny, who was staring at us defiantly, not a single glint of remorse crossed his eyes.

I look over at Big Sis Prinny while pointing over at the head Prinny.

"So, what do we do about him, dood?" I asked the red Prinny.

"Nothing. I think he has enough humiliation for one day. Helping him now would just make things worse. What about your puddings Chalk?"

"Forget them, dood. If it means taking it back from this guy, I rather kill myself than to accept them back."

Big Sis Prinny and I left the head Prinny alone. I hate the guy, but I just hope things can get a little better for the two other Prinnies. They deserve better friends.

=Kitchen= " _No take-out available._ "

"Yum!" "Delicious!" "Omigod! My tongue can't take this anymore, dood!"

It is now the next day and everybody is trying out a new batch of pudding I whipped up. Looks like the reactions are good this time! I looked over at Big Sis Prinny excitedly.

"Are we ready to go, dood?" I asked the red Prinny who is enjoying her share of pudding.

"What? Oh, yes! I will deliver some to Lady Etna and Lord Laharl to taste! I think you should expect a raise in your salary soon!"

Really?! I might get a raise for this?! That is awesome!

We spend the next hour partying up a storm inside the kitchen. Everybody is enjoying themselves and even the two Prinnies are enjoying the food and the company. I really hope that these peaceful days can last just a little longer.

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

Chalk: Dood! Hey, everyone! Welcome back to our show!

Dollar: Today we will be give you guys a tour of the Disgaea C Studios Headquarters, dood.

Chalk: Come on camera man! Hydrant is already waiting for us, dood!

(Chalk opens a random door that leads to a chaotic office floor. All the cubicles are knocked down, employees are crying in fear and terror, fire and smoke are everywhere, and Etna is standing atop of a pile of chairs.)

Etna: The floor manager is getting really pissed off with our poor work performance and are punishing us! There he is!

(Standing atop another pile of chairs stands Mid-Boss)

Mid-Boss: Floor Manager?! This is an outrage! I should be CEO and why is moi name still Mid-Boss?!

Hydrant: 'Cuz it fits your position perfectly, dood!

Mid-Boss: Shut up!

(Mid-Boss throws a fireball at Hydrant, barely inches away from his fur.)

Hydrant: Waaaah hot, dood!

Chalk: What in the Netherworld is going on, dood?!

Dollar: I think they are filming another episode preview in the office today, dood.

Chalk: That is something you should be telling me sooner, dood!

Dollar; I will remember that for next time, dood.

Hydrant: Help me, dood!

Mid-Boss: This will teach you to make fun of moi! Perish!

Etna: Next time on Beauty Office Lady Etna! Let's fight the Floor Manager! Will we make it out of this pinch?! Maybe not.

Chalk: Don't end us off like that, dood! Some of us are still alive you know?!

Hydrant: Dood! W-watch out camera man!

(Something hits the camera lens, causing the screen to flick into black.)

Audience Prinny A: What kind of office tour was that, dood?

Audience Prinny B: I don't care, dood. I get paid top dollar just to be here.

Audience Prinny C: No fair, dood!


	9. I Meet a Piglet!

Hi everyone! It has been WAY too long since I posted the last chapter. Seven months? A lot of things have happened, mostly college stuff, and I am considering a hiatus… nah screw it. Just to make up for lost time, I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP.

Also, some of you have already PM'ed me with great questions and supportive comments! I really appreciate your time and support! Thank You!

Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]=: A location/area. Update notes are on my profile page.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are on another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff.

I am not sponsored whatsoever.

The OCs and Cover Art are owned by me.

 **Ch. 9: I Meet a Piglet?!**

=Castle Hallway= " _Branches of the larger tree._ "

Big Sis Prinny and I are standing together in the middle of the hallway, talking about my new job and raise. After a few words, the red Prinny bows in front of me.

"I am so sorry Chalk! I tried and tried but Lady Etna won't give you a raise." Big Sis Prinny apologized profusely.

"I-it's okay, dood! At least I got the job now! I always wanted to try cooking ever since I got my cookbook!" I enthusiastically comforted the red Prinny. She stood straight back up.

"Is it really okay with you? I feel you deserve so much more…"

"It is okay, honest! I wasn't expecting her to give me a raise anyways, but Prinnies can dream right, dood? "

I gave her a cheery smile and patted her head, hoping to cheer her up. To my relief and joy, Big Sis Prinny smiled back.

"Thank you Chalk. I promise you that things will get better soon."

"Thanks, dood! I can't wait for my salary already. I want to reincarnate sometime this century."

Big Sis Prinny giggled, "I hope so too, Chalk."

A familiar beam of light lands on me. It seems that Lady Etna is summoning the Prinny Squad to the throne room again. Waving goodbye to Big Sis Prinny, I quickly vanished away.

=Throne Room= " _New carpet smell for the Triumphant King._ "

Several Prinnies and myself kneel before the child ruler and the young vassal. I am finding myself getting used to this life now. Usually, I would be scared just being here and what is to come. Nowadays, I patiently wait for life-threatening missions or near-impossible chores.

Hydrant and Dollar are also kneeling beside me. As usual, Hydrant is talking about his new training regimen and Dollar would complain about 'the annoying mage' picking on him. The other Prinnies are noisy as well. The odd ones out were the older Prinnies who are strangely quiet today.

Lord Laharl bellows from his seat, "Listen up, Prinnies! Since we are short on Hel and with payday coming soon, I decided today we are going to raid Dinero Palace!"

Several Prinnies cried in glee and cheered the Prince for his generosity. Hydrant, Dollar, and I joined the cheering penguins. But the older Prinnies still remained quiet. What in the Netherworld was going on?

"BUT"

The cheering Prinnies clamped their beaks in silence.

"How much money you end up stealing will be your only paycheck for this month. No more, no less."

Me, Dollar, Hydrant, and the newer penguins are starting to sweat up.

"You can steal from the enemy of course. But feel free to grab some Hel from your pals too."

I gawked at the Prince's suggestion. What is he up to?!

"Aaaand we will also be joining too~." A sadistic Lady Etna added. "Don't worry~. Just think of it like a 'game'. If you survive with enough Hel, you win! If you lose, you are good as dead!"

Several Prinnies are crying you know…

"That is our announcement. We march in 20 minutes!" Lord Laharl ended before retreating to his quarters. The demon vassal walks towards her own room.

After a few moments, the newer Prinnies scream in agony while the older Prinnies silently walked away, their lifeless eyes recounting volumes of terrible and bitter memories.

Dollar shook me out of my thoughts. "Netherworld to Chalk! Are you alright, dood?" The red-eyed Prinny asked with concern in his voice.

"Ye-yea, dood. I'm fine." I stuttered. I cleared my throat. "I am just surprised about Lord Laharl's 'game', dood."

"So are we, dood. So, since it is every Prinny for themselves, how about the three of us team up?" Dollar suggests.

"Yeah, dood! It isn't like the demons didn't tell us to team up!" Hydrant agreed whole-heartedly.

I chuckled with the two Prinnies. Their optimism is slowly rubbing off on me as time goes on as well. I raised my flipper and shouted, "Then it is nice working with you both, dood! Let's get all the Hel!"

"Yeah, dood!" "Agreed, dood!"

=Forest Path #54= " _More diverse than Path # 44._ "

"What?! You guys are going to fight each other just to get your paychecks?! That's horrible!" A certain angel's voice shrilled over my head.

Apparently, Flonne is also coming along with the Demon Prince's group to 'observe Lord Laharl's choices' as she puts it. Anyways, Flonne's opinion of Lord Laharl just got slightly lower than before.

"I wouldn't worry about us Miss Flonne! The three of us will try to keep the friendly fire to a minimum, dood!" Hydrant reassured the distressed Angel Trainee.

"If you say so… but this is low, even for demons!"

Flonne glares over at the front of the formation where Lord Laharl is leading the charge. Her face pouting over the situation. I shrugged at the angel's angry gestures and looked over at Dollar.

"Hey, Dollar. Do you know what the Dinero Palace is, dood?"

Dollar snapped his head towards mine. His usually half-lidded eyes widening for the very first time. He looked at me in disbelief.

Dollar started, "Chalk. Dinero Palace is one of the most popular strongholds in all the Netherworld, dood! Mostly because of the rumors about how much Hel is inside there!"

His heavy and excited panting is starting to scare me a bit. This guy is really, really, passionate with money…

"In fact, with all that Hel, you can easily buy half of the Netherworld's total real estate, dood!"

Half of the Netherworld?! That IS a lot of Hel! I bet that amount can reincarnate more than hundreds of thousands of Prinnies at once!

"But wait, dood." I interrupted. "If there is that much Hel in there, then we can just avoid fighting everyone else before the time limit, dood."

"Yeah, dood! That way, we won't get as tired when we loot the place!" Hydrant cheered.

"Dood? I am surprised that you would suggest that Chalk." Dollar questioned. "I pegged you to be a fighter, dood."

"Just because I fight well doesn't mean that I like to fight all the time, dood…" I sighed.

"I can believe that, dood. This one next to me wouldn't shut up about fighting the next batch of baddies."

"Hey! I heard that, dood!"

Hydrant glares at an indifferent Dollar who stuck his tongue out.

I sighed, "Whatever, dood. If something happens, I won't hesitate to fight."

"That's the spirit, dood!"

"Don't worry we got your back, dood."

"Thanks, dood."

Hearing our cheer behind her, Flonne beamed over at us.

"I am so happy that even in the Netherworld, there are still those who are able to become friends! This must be another form of love as well!" The Angel Trainee gushed.

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. I think I am starting to see why some demons, especially Lord Laharl, started calling her, 'the Love Freak' now. Hydrant gave Flonne a huge smile while Dollar tried to cover his blushing face without much success.

"Ooooh. Someone is shy, dood~."

"Shut up, dood."

"Dood? Oof!"

Dollar smacked Hydrant's face so hard that the red-eyed Prinny spiraled into an unfortunate tree nearby. Before Flonne or I reacted to the damage, Hydrant picked himself off the damaged tree.

"Hey Dollar! What was that for, dood?!" Hydrant shouted angrily at the green-eyed Prinny.

"Um…you had it coming, dood…" I sighed. Flonne meanwhile was not too amused with their antics.

"Dollar! Even what Hydrant said was wrong, it is also wrong of you to hit him back!" Flonne scolded at Dollar.

Dollar shrugged, and Hydrant is already walking next to Dollar's side. The red-eyed Prinny casually talked to Dollar something about training and dragons like nothing happened.

"W-wha?" The Angel Trainee stuttered in utter confusion. I patted her hand.

"That is just the way they are Flonne. No matter how much they fight each other, they always stick together in the end, dood."

"But wasn't that too mean?! Hydrant could have been really hurt!"

I chuckled and Flonne looks over at me in shock. Realizing my mistake, I quickly explained, "This also a form of love Flonne! It's hard to explain, but the both actually get along very well, dood."

The Angel Trainee stares at me in contempt and I continued, "I promise, dood."

Flonne finally relented and nodded before joining in with the two Prinnies. I tightened my scarf and quickly chased after them, not wanting to be left behind.

=Dinero Palace= " _Worth it._ "

Several mouths hit the ground in shock by the sight of the Dinero Palace. This entire compound is painted in gold! Scratch that. Is made of ACTUAL GOLD.

"This is amazing, dood!" Hydrant cried in shock, several Prinnies sharing the same sentiments. Dollar is shaking violently at his own spot of the pavement. He would make a good jackhammer right now.

I continued inspecting the area. Besides the glowing, golden palace is surrounded by several gardens and hedge mazes. The foliage mixes with various gold fountains, gold benches, and even gold lampposts! All this brightness is starting to hurt my eyes.

"Get ready! Once Laharl gives the word, you are all on your own!" Lady Etna barked.

Every Prinny is scrambling to get to the front of our troupe. I cry in annoyance as each penguin is bumping and shoving into me from every direction.

"Dood! Over here Chalk!" Hydrant's voice called out to me. I pushed my way past the horde of Prinnies to end up at the very back.

"What are we doing back here, dood?" I asked the red-eyed Prinny.

Before Hydrant could answer, Dollar stepped in to explain, "Can't you see those penguins are out for blood, or rather cash, right now, dood? If we charge in and grab something, we will definitely get attacked."

"Okay, dood." I replied.

"Looks like there ARE some smart Prinnies. I guess miracles really do happen."

We turn behind us to meet Lady Etna. Her increasingly smug smile plastered on her face.

""Lady Etna!""

All three of us quickly saluted with our backs straight and head high. A quick and simple gesture of respect and subservience.

Behind her are the bickering figures of Lord Laharl and Flonne.

"Don't you walk away from me Laharl!" Flonne shouted.

"Can't you angels mind your own business or is it just you Love Freak?" Lord Laharl grumbled. "I am the Overlord, so I get to make the rules! And I say let these Prinnies work until they can earn their way out of here!"

"And breaking into someone else's house and stealing his or her money part of 'the rules'?! I can't believe you!"

"Whatever! I'm done hearing about your stupid complaints! Go talk to someone else who cares!"

"Jeez. You both sound like a married couple. Gross." Etna stated as she leans herself on top of Hydrant's shaking head.

"We are not a couple! Blech!" "Um. What's a married couple?"

Flonne, bless her innocent mind, has absolutely no idea what Lady Etna was suggesting.

Lord Laharl, now repulsed, threw his hands up and shouted, "Okay that's it! Let the raid begin!"

With his broadsword in hand and his gold bracelets removed, Lord Laharl quickly dashed towards the castle followed by the rest of the rampaging Prinnies.

"He ran away again! No!" Flonne cried as Lord Laharl's figure disappeared into the doorway.

"We need to get going, dood. Otherwise, there won't be any more gold for us." Dollar pointed out to the rest of our group.

All of us rush back towards the Dinero Palace entrance, hoping to catch up to the Demon Prince.

=Dinero Palace Lobby= " _DO NOT TOUCH any golden items! They are mine! – Sign._ "

"Alrighty then. I'm going to go catch up with the Prince. You all stay alive and collect Hel before I take it from ya!" Lady Etna cheerfully waved as she maliciously destroys some palace guards and plunders several Prinnies. Rest in pieces you unfortunate souls …

I look around the lobby room.

The lobby room is in utter chaos. Several Prinnies formed groups and flipped this place upside down. Every valuable is replaced by dustless, clean spots all over the lobby walls and floors. Some golden walls are replaced by bare concrete as the desperate Prinnies pried the gold plating off. The marble flooring is now filthy with dirt and mud from the frantic running that all the stealing penguins' stubby feet. Piles of defeated palace guards and small, smoky craters of deceased Prinnies also decorate the floor. Several Prinny gangs are shouting, stealing, and fighting each other and the palace guards in a feverish frenzy for each other's valuables. No luck in finding anymore loot here.

I looked over to Dollar and asked the penguin, "What's the plan, dood?"

"Let's start looking for a secret room or passage, dood. Whoever owns this place must be smart enough to make a couple."

"Sounds good to me, dood!" Cried Hydrant, already patting against a random wall with his flippers.

"Ooh! Ooh! It's like one of those adventurer movies that Etna watches! Count me in!"

When did she see Lady Etna watch a movie? Are they that close? Girls are strange creatures.

Dollar and I watched as the Angel Trainee herself join our other penguin companion in a mad spree to see which one of them could find the secret room the quickest. After a few moments, Flonne found a hole large enough for her to crawl through.

"I found one!"

"Nice one, dood!"

All of us crawled into the hole, making sure to cover our way in so that the other Prinnies could not find us. Dollar is in the lead as he holds a flashlight with his beak. Hydrant is shortly after with me and Flonne at the back.

"Uuugh… How much longer is this tunnel?! My knees are getting sore!" Whined Flonne.

"Just hold on, dood. We will get out of this soon." I urged the Angel Trainee on.

"I see a light, dood!" Cried Hydrant excitedly.

We all quickened the pace, hoping to get out of this cramped tunnel soon.

=?= "…"

From the other side of the wall poked out Dollar's head.

Looking around and confirmed that no one is there, Dollar said, "Okay the coast is clear, let's come out, dood."

One by one, we all popped out of the hole in the wall.

Looking around, we were greeted by the sight of a large and luxurious bedroom. The marble flooring and gold walls are there with beautiful lavender crystal lamps lighting up the room in various shapes and sizes. There are even archways that lead to balconies at the outside. At center of the room was an unkempt but enormous bed that could easily fit a party of seven, a worn-out pig plush laid on top of the bed sheets. with huge piles of unopened and untouched toys littered around it.

"Darn, No treasure, dood." Dollar mumbled.

"Yeah. This looks like some kid's room, dood." I added.

The other half of us has different sentiments…

"WOOO! This bed is awesome! Look at me go, dood!"

"Wow! Is that the super rare figurine of Bonnie from Pretty Ultra Ranger Elites that would release later this year?! Oh! And is that…"

Hydrant is bouncing on the trampoline-like bed like some five-year-old while Flonne is gushing over some boxed figurines shaped like people wearing hero suits on the play mat. Both of their eyes are twinkling brightly.

"Well, at least some of us are having fun, dood." I chuckled.

Dollar remained neutral and called out to the two 'children', "Time to go you two, dood! Let's get out of here before…"

"Hey! What are you all doing in my room?!" A small, screeching voice came from behind us.

"…someone finds us." Dollar finished.

Hydrant and Flonne stopped playing and Dollar and I looked on to see some pig demon dressed like a small king. His gold and red crown lay on top of his head and a majestic red cape with white fur edges dangle behind his back, touching the floor. Small bat wings can be seen just above the cape.

"HE'S SOOOO CYUUUUTE!"

Before anyone else in the room can react, Flonne dashed towards the surprised piglet and quickly nuzzled her cheek against his face. Real glad she doesn't do that to us…

"L-let go of me! Or else I will call my daddy!" Threatened the piglet with little success as Flonne continually gushes over his cutesy voice.

After having her fill of adorableness for the day, Flonne finally released the now exhausted piglet who kneeling on all fours and panting on the floor.

As he was catching his breath, I asked, "So, who are you, dood?"

"Isn't it rude to ask other demon's names before saying your own name Prinny?" The piglet growled.

"S-sorry, dood. My name is Chalk and they are Dollar, Hydrant, and Flonne." I pointed out to each of my companions and myself.

Content with my answer, the piglet announced, "I am Porkmeister! Son of King Hoggmeiser himself!"

"Um… Who is that, dood?" Hydrant asked.

The piglet suddenly turned as white as a sheet before regaining his composure shouting, "You don't know who the 'Powerful and Rich Hoggmeiser' is?! He is the one who not only owns this place, but he is also a contender for the next Overlord!"

"Oh, he is?" Dollar pondered. "First time hearing him, dood."

"You nincompoops! Where were you raised, in the boonies?!" Porkmeister lamented, completely done with the two penguins.

"Let's just say our master isn't the most informative demon to be with, dood." I sighed. "We only came here because our master was too lazy to give us a paycheck, dood."

"So that's why things are getting noisy around here! It was your guys' fault!"

Flonne quickly bowed, surprising us and Porkmeister.

"We are very sorry that we barged into your home! Can you please find the goodness in your heart to forgive us?"

It was an awkward silence that seemed to last minutes. Thing will get bad if the piglet decided to screw us over and report us to his dad.

"Fine. I guess I can forgive you. Just don't do it again alright?!"

"Oh, thank you so, so much! You have a kind heart and I hope you cherish it forever!"

"Wha-?! Let me go! Nooo!"

Flonne was back to bear-hugging the poor piglet to oblivion.

"Looks like it ended well for us, dood!" Hydrant chuckled.

"Yeah, but why would he let us off the hook like that, dood?" Dollar asked.

"Hey Porkmeister. Is there a reason why you want us around, dood? Wouldn't it be bad for your dad if his son allowed thieves inside his room?" I called over to the piglet who just got released from a near angelic hug of death.

Porkmeister remained quiet for a bit before sitting down on the mat and asked in a serious tone, "Will you guys listen to what I have to say?"

Our group looked at each other. Hydrant shrugged before nodding. Dollar huffed in annoyance but chose to sit down anyways. Flonne was already sitting next to Porkmeister. I resigned myself on the playmat and Porkmeister began his story.

"…My daddy isn't how he used to be. Sure, he fights and kills other demons and steals a lot, but he always did it for me and mommy. He was my hero."

Porkmeister's face turned bitter.

"…Until all of this stupid stuff about becoming Overlord happened and the money made stuff worse. Daddy still cared about me and mommy, but mommy said that daddy was 'changing for the worst'. He always came home before dinnertime but afterwards he stopped coming back for months."

The piglet's eyes are filled with reflect regret, anger, and most of all, sadness.

He scowled, "And when he finally comes home, daddy tells us to leave 'this rotting shack' and come live at Dinero Palace! Something about 'defiling his public image' and 'everything can be solved with money'! Mommy got really mad and yelled at him."

Porkmeister was hiccupping in tears at this point. Flonne went over and hugged him tenderly, placating the piglet's woes.

He still carried on, "T-then h-he took me away s-saying he n-needs a 's-successor' and I could only hear mommy c-crying!"

The piglet started to hiccup wildly and Flonne started to reach over and hugged the piglet. Porkmeister hugged back tightly then breathed, "I-I just want mommy and daddy back…".

The Angel Trainee whispered, "It's okay Porkmeister. With your love, we will get your daddy back. Promise."

Porkmeister whispered back a 'thank you' before falling soundly asleep. Flonne placed the piglet on the bed and tucked him in, wiping away his tears and letting him hold his plush.

Hydrant was straight up crying, and Dollar looked away, but his shaking shoulders does speak for himself. I wiped tears off my own eyes.

Oh, if only Lady Etna would treat us as nicely as Flonne treats Porkmeister.

…

Oh, I think I heard a faraway sneeze.

But that sweet thought soon got replaced by unyielding anger towards Hoggmeiser. That greedy boar is going to get a proper wake up call!

"Let's go find him, dood." I spoke darkly. My friends stared at me in surprise and slight fear.

"You're not thinking of killing him are you, dood?" Hydrant asked hesitantly.

I breathed, "No, dood. But he needs to be taught a lesson."

"I am sure that with the power of love, we will find him soon!" Flonne exclaimed.

The rest of us stared at Flonne in contempt. There is no way that is going to work.

Dollar voiced out our thoughts, "Miss Flonne, that is not possible, do-"

"Follow meeeeee!"

"Hey! Wait up, dood!"

Flonne was already pulling off a ninja run from a certain show while calling out 'Nin' several times away from us. We quickly give chase after the Love Freak Angel.

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

(On the middle of a simple stage set rests Chalk on a modest bed. Dollar stands next to the unsuspecting White Prinny.)

Chalk: Zzzzzzzz…. yummy sardines, dood.

Dollar: Wake up, dood.

Chalk: Five more minutes, dood.

(Dollar slaps Chalk hard in the face.)

Chalk: Ow, dood! What was that for?!

Dollar: You have been sleeping. For. Seven. Months, dood!

Chalk: So, what, dood?

Dollar: That is over half a year, dood! Why aren't you out there going on your adventure?!

Chalk: I think the writer got busy, dood.

Dollar: I don't want to hear your lame excuses, dood!

(A sleepy Etna and Laharl walks into the room.)

Etna: *yawn* Next time on Sleeping *yawn* Beauty Etna Episode Zzz: Counting sheep. Will we be able to pull off the sleep world record? I'm too tired to find out…

Laharl: Hey! No vassal of mine gets to go to sleep until I say so! Now wake up!

Hydrant: Why am I not in this episode, dood? *yawn*

Dollar: Oh, not you too, dood…

Chalk: Please send some ear muffs and a sleeping mask, dood. Okay, nighty night.

Dollar: Damn it Chalk! Wake up, dood!

Flonne: See you all next time!


	10. I Meet The Piglet's Dad!

Happy New Year everyone! Finally got to put up another chapter in just two months (rather than six) and hopefully I have time to release more chapters to you all!

Also, today is the First Anniversary of Disgaea C! I can't believe it has already been a year since I first started writing on and I thank you all for your time and support! Looking forward to writing more stuff this upcoming year!

Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy!

Notes: =[blank]= : A location/area.

The Disgaea Franchise is developed by Nippon Ichi Software, NIS America, and System Prisma. The publishers are on another list that you will have to google for. Buy their stuff.

I am not sponsored whatsoever and am writing a non-profit fictional story.

The OCs are owned by me.

 **Ch. 10: I Meet The Piglet's Dad?!**

=Hallway= " _Not your normal hallway._ "

As we race down the wide and gold-adorned hallway, my head is filled with ways to 'teach' Hoggmeiser his lesson. Darker thoughts come and go, and negotiations was not an option. Eventually, I concluded to just beating him up. Yeah. That should do it.

"…Chalk!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around me. The quiet figures of Hydrant, Dollar, and Flonne stare back at me.

"What's wrong, dood?" I asked.

"Um… You still aren't mad about Hoggmeiser right, dood?" Hydrant answered with his question.

"No way, dood. Why would I be mad about him?" I lied.

Flonne spoke up, "I don't know why you won't tell us the truth Chalk. All of us knew that you were angrier than everyone else was back in the room."

We all stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Annoyed, I raised my voice slightly, "Of course I was angry at Hoggmeiser, dood! No child should have to experience the pain that Porkmeister went through! It's wrong!"

"And you think that fighting him is a good idea?"

I snapped my eyes in shock towards at the Angel Trainee's calm blue orbs. Could she also read my mind like Lady Etna?!

Hydrant yelled, "Are you crazy Chalk?! You DO remember who we are fighting against, dood?"

"Yeah, dood. Even if you are doing this because of Porkmeister, fighting his dad is a ridiculous idea." Dollar agreed with the red-eyed Prinny.

Ignoring the two Prinnies, I looked at Flonne. "So why are you bringing this up, dood? Are you going to stop me?"

"No. Your heart is in the right place, but your mind is not." Flonne started back sternly.

I sighed and started to turn around. She is the last person I want to get a lecture from about keeping a rational mindset!

Flonne quickly grabbed my flipper and turned me around. I begrudgingly looked back at her.

"I don't want to fight him. Even if he was a terrible father to Porkmeister, I still believe that there is good inside of him. So please, let me talk to him first."

"And then what, dood? Have him stop his ambition and give away his money to the needy? I know enough demons to know that he would never do that, dood." I ranted.

"If he can't see that his actions are hurting the love between him and his family, then the four of us will use force."

I silently nodded. Even though I really wanted to teach Hoggmeiser a lesson, Flonne was right. Fighting against him is akin to suicide and it would be the best for everyone if we can resolve this problem peacefully.

"Heh. And here I thought you were tired of fighting, dood." Dollar chuckled.

"S-shut-up, dood! Fighting for your friends is a different story!" I stuttered.

"He's joking. He's joking, dood. No need to be so defensive." Hydrant snickered, leaning his flipper onto me. "But hey! Good to know that you will always have our back, dood!"

"Right back at ya, dood." I chuckled.

"Okay Love and Justice Squad! Let's roll out! Nin!" Flonne shouted, already back to her sneaking antics.

""We are not calling ourselves that, dood!""

=Hoggmeiser's Quarters= " _Money, money, money, money..._ "

As soon as we entered Hoggmeiser's room, our eyes are invaded by the sight of treasure. Nearly every inch of the Greedy Demon's room is covered with piles of rare treasures, golden weapons, treasure chests, and sacks full of Hel.

Oh geez, Dollar is drooling all over the floor…

"Over there, dood!" I pointed towards what seems to be a larger, bulkier, and uglier Porkmeister eagerly counting his Hel.

"Hmm *snort*? Who's there?!$" A booming and gruff voice echoed from the hulking boar demon.

Hoggmeiser turned to face us, 'gracing' us with his full appearance. Like Porkmeister, he wears a crown on top of his head and a long, red cape flows behind his back. The boar lord's teeth and tusks are visible and the same tiny bat wings spread close from his neck.

His expression shifted from confusion to anger as he bellowed, "Intruders inside my paradise?!$ How did you get past my guards *snort*?!".

"Let's just say we got a 'little' help, dood!" Hydrant joked.

The whole room remained quiet.

"Ah… Tough crowd, dood."

Flonne stepped forward towards the overgrown pig lord. The rest of us flinched slightly but she waved us off.

Hoggmieser huffed annoyedly, "Hm? $ An Angel$? What does your wretched kind want with us? $ *snort*"

Flonne calmly spoke, "Please stop what you are doing Hoggmeiser. I beg of you. Your ambition is not worth hurting those around you, much less your family."

"What$?! *snort* I did expect some lame speech against my campaign to become the Overlord, but family matters are none of your business! $"

I jumped in, "Well, they are to us, dood!"

"Chalk!" ""Chalk, dood!""

I continued, "Earlier, we met your son and he told us his story about why he was here and how you treated him and his mother badly, dood. How could you do that to your own family?! Are you not ashamed of what you have done?!"

"Shut up, you weirdly-colored Prinny$! I am the one who gives orders around here$. In fact, I order you all to die$! *snort*"

"Not if we take you down first, dood."

"Hm hm hm$. HA HA HA HA$!" Hoggmeiser snorting chuckles erupt into booming laughter. "Like that will ever happen weird Prinny *snort*$! Why? Because you and your friends are too weak~$. Allow me to show you$."

Hoggemeiser lowered his head and began to charge at a break neck speed. All of us narrowly avoided the raging boar demon's attack as he crashed violently into a wall. The floor shook wildly, and the roof begins to break apart.

While Hydrant falls to the floor, Flonne, Dollar, and I struggle to stay up while avoiding some of the fallen rubble.

"What power, dood!" Cried Hydrant in amazement.

No kidding. Crazy demon left a giant hole in the middle of the wall. Or what is left of it.

"Dood! I'm sorry Flonne! He wasn't getting it and I- "

"It's okay Chalk! You kept your promise and now I will keep mine! Let's fight together!"

"Alright, dood!"

"No time to gawk guys! Here he comes, dood!" Dollar barked, holding a dagger and bomb in each flipper.

Flonne and I took out each of our weapons. Hydrant just barely taking out his machete before Hoggmeiser is charging straight at us for a second time!

""Prinny Bombs away, dood!""

Dollar and I repeatedly threw our bombs at the charging boar demon, hoping for the best. No effect.

"Run away!" Flonne yelled as we all attempted to dodge the charge the second time.

"Not this time *snort*$!"

Hoggmeiser changed his direction at the last second to land a devastating blow on me. He continued to run me down into another wall, the attack forced me to choke out in pain.

"Chalk! No!" Flonne cried before Dollar blocked her from moving towards me.

"Miss Flonne, Chalk didn't blow up, dood! He will be fine!" The green-eyed Prinny shouted.

"What should we do, dood?!" Hydrant panicked, struggling to think of how to stop the monstrosity that is Hoggmeiser.

"If only Super Dragger X is here, then we could have taken him on!"

"I have a feeling that your dragon might make things worse, dood…" Dollar responded back at the Angel Trainee, but he wouldn't deny the help that their group needs.

"Are you insects done talking yet?$ Because I am just getting started *snort*."

The three 'insects' froze in their place as the boar demon lord steps away from me and towards the three intruders locked on his sights, his hands gripping onto a large axe. Hoggmeiser's menacing smirk striking deep into Flonne, Dollar, and Hydrant's souls.

I grunted before picking myself up. Looks like the Hero's Scarf saved me. Wincing at my wounds and bruises, I clenched both of my machetes.

"Okaaay, dood. That is not good." Hydrant squeaked as he faced his buckler towards the scary boar.

"We still have a chance, dood. At this distance, he won't catch us by surp-"

"Earthshaker$."

Before we could realize what happened next, Hoggmeiser switched places with Flonne, his axe swinging towards an interrupted Dollar.

"Shield Toss, dood!"

Hydrant threw his buckler as hard as he could at Hoggmeiser's head. Miraculously, Hydrant's attack forced Greedy Demon's body to tilt slightly, barely missing Dollar's body.

"Thanks, dood! Prinny Bomb!"

Dollar quickly threw another bomb at Hoggmeiser's face, briefly stunning him. The two Prinnies leapt away from the thrashing boar demon.

"Argh$! Pesky insects *snort*!"

"Holy Arrows!"

"Huh$?! Aaaah!"

Divine feathers struck against Hoggmeiser's back, causing the Greedy Demon to quickly block the remaining holy projectiles with his axe.

From the other side the room, Flonne was unleashing her attack, wave after wave of shining feathers seem to spit out from her spell. Sweat was already visible from her forehead.

Now's my chance! I sneaked around Hoggmeiser towards his back, ready to attack.

The Greedy Demon laughed, "Looks like you are running out of SP, sneaky angel$!"

"Yeah, but she will last long enough for me to do this, dood!"

"You again$?!"

Behind the hulking boar demon, I stood with my machetes ready.

"Prinny Barrage, dood!"

I slashed against Hoggmeiser's back multiple times, causing the Greedy Demon to roar in pain. He was starting to sluggishly block Flonne's attack now. I rolled out of the way as the holy feathers pierce all over Hoggmeiser's body. The boar demon's screams now getting louder.

Eventually, Flonne stopped her attack. The Angel Trainee is on her last legs. If that attack did not stop that demon, we were royally screwed.

We all looked attentively at the fallen boar demon. After a moment of nothing, we sighed in relief and exhaustion. We won. We took down a Demon Lord.

"We did it, dood!" I cried as loud as I could.

"Miss Flonne! Are you okay, dood?!" Hydrant ran over to the Angel Trainee.

"I am fine now." Flonne huffed.

"That last attack was most impressive, dood." Dollar complimented.

"T-thank You!"

Before I could utter a word, a crumble from the Greedy Demon alerted us once more.

Hoggmeiser uttered a phrase and to our surprise and horror the boar demon vanished to replace Hydrant.

We snapped our heads to see the Greedy Demon holding his axe against Flonne's neck.

Hoggmeiser panted, "You pathetic fools$. Should have killed me when you had the chance…"

Dollar, Hydrant, and I quickly charged at the treacherous boar demon, hoping to stop him in time. Flonne stared at our desperate expressions before giving us one last smile. Her peaceful face made us scream.

""Nooo, dood!""

Hydrant, Dollar, and my last words became silent. Everything became silent and time seemed to slow down.

My thoughts still raced, trying to figure out a way out of this mess.

There has to be a way to save Flonne!

But how can I save her?!

Throw the Hero's Scarf at her? Her head would be chopped off by then.

Throw my machete or bombs at Hoggmeiser? That's too dangerous!

Argh! I can't fail again! Come on brain!

"Use your power Chalk." A voice echoed loudly in my head.

My power? Who said that?!

Unlike the monotonous disembodied voice that I was familiar with, this one is familiar and a lot more pleasant to hear… wait! Flonne's going to die! Get a hold of yourself, me!

I suddenly felt that overwhelming energy and strong winds coursing around me just like the time I fought Flonne's dragon. Without thinking, I slashed my machetes against the air in front of me, each slice releasing concentrated blades of wind speeding towards the now-surprised Hoggmeiser.

"*snort?!* What are those$?!"

"Wind Cutter, dood!" I shouted out my new attack.

Realizing my attack was too fast, Hoggmeiser threw Flonne aside and blocked both flying wind blades with his axe. The force made the Greedy Demon grunt until he deflected my attack, which travelled to a nearby wall.

With a resounding slice, my attack flew past the wall, cutting the wall in half before dissipating.

I dropped to my knees in exhaustion, panting heavily after using that attack. Really feeling like throwing up right now.

"Chalk!" ""Chalk, dood!""

Flonne, Dollar, and Hydrant quickly rushed to me. Hydrant was carrying Flonne this time.

"Are you okay, dood?" Dollar asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, dood. I will be fine." I sighed, finally catching my breath.

I glance over at an exhausted Flonne. Her hair is a mess and her bow are threatening to slip off. The Angel Trainee's clothes are ripped and torn in some places but was otherwise fine.

I looked over at Dollar and Hydrant. Dollar was worn out and dirty but was otherwise okay. Hydrant was the same except he was missing his buckler.

I am definitely worse for wear as well. My body is screaming not because of physical exertion or my wounds, but something else. I sat down.

"Hah. You guys are right, dood. Fighting him was a really stupid idea." I panted.

"Could've been a whole lot worse, dood." Dollar responded.

"Yeah, dood. But, did you see what Chalk did back there?! Something about 'Wind Cutter'? That was so cool, dood!" Hydrant hyped.

"Thanks, dood. But I feel tired for some reason…"

"Well, I hope we didn't hurt him too badly. We still need Hoggmeiser to change back to who he was before." Flonne grimaced.

"Are you talking about me$? ...*snort*"

The four of us quickly went into our battle stances to meet the weakened Greed Demon.

Hoggmeiser was also in bad shape. His cape is completely ripped apart from Flonne's attack and his body is littered with deep cuts. Both of his arms were shaking from the Wind Cutters' impact and his axe is threatening to break apart. Amazingly, his crown remained untouched from this entire ordeal.

He grunted before shouting, "Then it is time to put an end to you pests once and for all$!"

As Hoggmeiser's war cry resounded all over the room, the four of us prepared for the worse.

Only for Lord Laharl to whack Hoggmeiser behind the head.

"Ow$?!"

Almost falling onto the floor, Hoggmeiser caught himself before turning around at the young Demon Prince. He is absolutely livid.

"Now who the hell are you$?!"

Annoyed at the rude demon's behavior towards him, Laharl yelled back, "Laharl! The heir to the throne! King Krichevskoy's son!"

"What$?! So, it was you who sent these no-lives to steal my treasure!"

"That's right! You got a problem with that?!" Lord Laharl answered. "And for your information, those treasures originally belonged to my old man, which in turn, belongs to me!"

"Yeah, and some of those actually belong to me too." Lady Etna pointed out.

"Well, you cannot have them$! They belong to me!"

Lord Laharl chuckled, and then cackled.

"Ha ha ha ha! Seeing how my vassals have already done a number on you, taking you down won't be too hard! I will take back what's mine along with the rest of your fortune too!"

"WHY YOU$-URF!"

Lord Laharl elbowed deep into Hoggmeiser's stomach before anyone words could be spoken. Hoggmeiser's clenched his hands onto his now-hurt stomach and kneed onto the marble floor.

"LAHARL! NO!" Flonne shouted as we Prinnies tried to hold her back. Are you TRYING to get yourself killed today?!

"Better." Lord Laharl spoke as he stomped his foot onto Hoggmeiser's shoulder causing a squeal from the boar demon. The Demon Prince grasped his broadsword with both hands and lifted it above his head.

"Any last words Hoggmeiser? Before I end your pathetic life?"

Hoggmeiser lifted his head towards Lord Laharl. I froze. The Greedy Demon's eyes lost its' greed and malice, but was replaced with grief, sorrow, and loss.

Flonne arrived at the conclusion before I did and broke herself from us.

"Laharl! Waaait!"

She charged right onto the surprised Demon Prince, knocking the both of them onto the floor in the most comedic fashion.

"Ooooh… I never knew she was so aggressive. Lucky you prince~." Lady Etna mockingly cooed.

Hydrant gawked while Dollar and I facepalmed.

Lord Laharl awoke to find Flonne laying on top of his chest in a daze. His face reddening from the physical contact.

"W-w-what in the Netherworld?! Get off of me!" Lord Laharl shouted, trying to shove the angel trainee away with little success. The Angel Trainee's bear hugs are no joke.

"Not until you promise me not to hurt him!" Flonne retorted. "OW! That hurt!"

Lord Laharl smacked her head, forcing her to let go of the Demon Prince.

"Well that's what you get for pushing me down like that!"

"Ooooh~."

"Shut-up Etna!"

I sighed in resignation. Lord Laharl's group is a special one all right…

"HAHAHA *snort* YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID *snort*!"

The rest of us looked over at the laughing Greedy Demon. The boar demon wasn't fighting back or picking up his weapon, heck, he is still sitting on the floor.

"Hey! What's so funny?! Got a death wish?!"

"Laharl! Please stop!"

Lord Laharl is now held back by both Flonne and surprisingly Lady Etna. The Demon Prince struggled until he finally calmed down.

"Are you good now Prince?"

"Yes."

"I can't hear you~."

"I SAID YES. NOW LET ME GO."

"Done."

Lady Etna and Flonne unhanded a heaving Lord Laharl. He quickly composed himself before facing the boar demon, not aiming for the boar demon's head this time.

Flonne chose to speak up this time, "Hoggmeiser. Can you please tell us why you want to become the next Overlord?"

Hoggmeiser smirked, "I want to become the Overlord because of the money obviously$- *snort*"

Lord Laharl started, "Why you-"

"-is what I would've said before our fight." Hoggmeiser finished. Flonne's eyes slightly lit up with hope while Lord Laharl grunted in annoyance.

Hoggmeiser continued, "But now, after losing and seeing you fools together like that… reminded me of my own wife and kid *snort*."

The boar demon started to well up with tears and started to yell, "I just wanted us to live a better life! Is it too hard to ask?! Every time I come back home, something is either missing or stolen! I wanted Porkmeister to go to that famous demon academy instead of being home schooled! It felt like everything I did amounted to nothing!"

Hoggmeiser paused and spoke again, "So I realized that if the Netherworld is such a horrible place, then I will change it with my own two hands. For my family's sake. But of course, I forgot about them too. All because of some stupid Hel *snort*."

"But you didn't forget!"

The Greedy demon and the rest of us turned towards Flonne. Her determined face silenced the boar demon and the rest of us.

Flonne relaxed and softly asked Hoggmeiser, "You bought this huge palace because you wanted Porkmeister and your wife to live here right? Even if you ended up taking Porkmeister away from her, did you not feel terrible doing it?"

Hoggmeiser nodded. The Angel Trainee smiled brightly and walked up to the huge Greedy Demon. Her tiny hand rests on his shoulder.

"Then there is still a chance for you to be forgiven. So please, stop trying to become someone you are not and return back to your wife with Porkmeister."

Hoggmeiser shook his head and cried, "But how can you be so sure that she, no, they will forgive me?! I took everything away from them!"

Flonne shook her head this time. "If your wife and child truly love you, then they will forgive and forget… is that not right Porkmeister?"

"*snort*?!"

Following Flonne's gaze, we spotted a smaller Hoggmeiser peaking from the hallway our group used to get here.

The Greedy Demon started in shock, "P-Porkmeister?! Son! You were there the whole time *snort*?!"

"Y-yes daddy."

Porkmeister ran over to Hoggmeiser and tackled the older boar demon into a tight hug. Hoggmeiser stuttered, "S-son! I am so sorry for taking you away from mommy! I am sorry for everything that I did to you both! Will you forgive me?!"

"Y-yes! Let's go see mommy again!"

As the two boar demons are in a sobbing mess, Hydrant, Dollar, and I are crying tears of joy. Such a moving sight!

"Feh. Is this going to happen to EVERY enemy we face? This is grossing me out." Lord Laharl cringed.

Hey. You should've seen what she had done to Porkmeister. Like father like son.

"Well, we don't call her 'the Love Freak' for nothing Prince." Lady Etna pointed out.

"Yeah! The Love and Justice Squad strikes again!" Flonne cheered.

Lord Laharl groaned deeply and hollered, "HOGGMEISER!".

"Y-yes *snort*?!"

Hoggmeiser and even Porkmeister bowed before Lord Laharl, surprising us and even the Prince himself.

The Demon Prince started, "After seeing 'that', I have just lost the mood to kill you."

"W-what Prince?!" Lady Etna stuttered in surprise. Just what is her deal?

Ignoring Lady Etna's words, Lord Laharl continued, "Do what you want from now on. Just don't ever get in my way to becoming the next Overlord again! You got that?!"

It was our turn to be shocked. OUR Lord Laharl is sparing a demon?! This has got to be a dream!

Dollar slapped Hydrant in the face, causing the red-eyed Prinny to roll back and forth on the floor.

"Ow, dood! What was that for?!"

Not a dream then.

"Sorry, dood."

As Dollar is picking Hydrant up from the floor, the rest of the Prinnies finally arrived into the room. They were all dirty and out of breath. Each penguin carried his or her own load of valuables.

"Lord Laharl! We have taken all of the stuff, dood!" A Prinny croaked loudly.

"Good! When we get back to the castle, you all will hand over all of your valuables to me and Etna and we will give you all two Hel each for your troubles!"

The rest of the Prinnies gawked in shock at Lord Laharl's announcement. THERE is the Lord Laharl we know and fear.

"Move out Prinny Squad! We are going home!" Lady Etna yelled before taking out a whip. She began to chase the scared Prinnies, forcing them to run back out of the room.

"This is torture, dood!" "I want to get resurrected already, dood!" "Spare us, dood!"

As the Demon Vassel and the Prinnies ran off in a cloud of dust, Hydrant looked at us excitedly.

"Two Hel?! Imagine the stuff I can buy with that kind of money, dood!"

"Like what, dood?" Dollar asked.

"… Absolutely nothing, dood."

"Stop crying, dood. Just save it for your resurrection quota."

"Okaaay, dood…"

As Dollar, Hydrant, and I are about to leave Hoggmeiser's room, we spotted the large boar demon with Porkmeister. Both of them were happily chatting with Flonne before they finally waved goodbye and headed towards Porkmeister's room.

When Flonne came back to us, I asked, "So Flonne, what are those two going to do now, dood?"

"They are going to pack up and leave Dinero Palace for good Chalk. Both of them are going back to their old home to see Porkmeister's mother."

"Sounds neat, dood!" Hydrant commented.

Seeing that the rest of the invasion group is leaving, Dollar reminded us, "We need to get a move on or we will be left behind, dood."

"Sounds good to me! I am starting to get hungry! Chalk, do you have any more Puddings?"

"Well-"

"Hey! Prinnies and Love Freak!"

The rest of us stopped and saw Lord Laharl walking over to us. He looks really scary right now.

As we Prinnies are bracing ourselves for the worst, Lord Laharl surprised us by saying, "Good job you three. Seeing how all of you took out my Old Man's butler proves to me that you are all worthy to be my vassals! Ahahahahaha!"

But aren't we already your vassals? And Hoggmeiser was King Krichevskoy's butler?! Actually, I'm more surprised he could even recognize another demon besides Lady Etna.

"Wait a minute! I helped too!" Flonne pouted.

"You did? Thought you were with me and Etna the whole time."

"You left us right at the beginning of the entrance!"

"A small detail! Anyways, return back to the castle with the rest of the loot!"

"Get back here Laharl! You need to be taught some manners!"

"Never!"

As Lord Laharl ran off, Flonne quickly chasing behind him.

"Is it me or is Lord Laharl feeling mighty generous today, dood?" Hydrant asked no one in particular.

"It's probably a one-time thing, dood." Dollar answered while slapping a flipper onto Hydrant's shoulder.

"Well, Flonne is definitely warming up to those two demons, dood." I chimed in.

"Too quickly if you ask me, dood." Dollar rebuked.

"Who cares, dood?! Can we go back now?! I'm huuuuungry!" Hydrant whined, grabbing us by our flippers and forcing us back with him.

"Okay! Okay, dood! Let's go Chalk!"

My body suddenly felt heavy, my eyes were starting to droop, causing me to black out. I saw panicked expressions of both Hydrant and Dollar as they tried calling me in dead silence.

I only had time to form one last thought in my mind: What in the Netherworld is happening to me?

[END OF CHAPTER]

 **{Next Episode Preview}**

(A theater full of exited Prinnies and other demons cheer in front of a wide screen. Chalk, Dollar, and Hydrant are sitting on their commentary table.)

Chalk: Welcome back to PC Theater folks! This is Chalk coming to you live from the Hel Zone, dood!

Dollar: That's right, dood! And the crowd is going wild down there!

Hydrant: How come we did not mention a PC Theater session back in Chapter 7? We did a whole chapter in one chapter, dood.

Chalk: Because that chapter made me tired, dood. Now can we go back to the show?

Dollar: Without further ado, let's begin, dood!

(The theater darkens, and the widescreen turns on to reveal a cloaked Etna trudging by in a wasteland.)

Etna: Roaming the wild frontier, Etna is challenged by the Dark Chef Hao!

(The screen changes to Etna facing off some random cape guy on top of a natural bridge over what seems to be lava.)

Chalk: That should've been me up there, dood!

Dollar: And become a roasted Prinny, dood?

Etna: A Cooking Battle Deathmatch begins that will shake the earth's foundation!

Prinny Squad: Sounds cheesy to me, dood.

Hydrant: Um, actually, they just held a normal cooking competition in the castle, dood…

Etna: Clam it or the both of you will be part of my next dish.

Hydrant: She can hear us, dood?!

Dollar: Seems like Lady Etna can defy the laws of space and time, dood.

Chalk: Uuum… oh, look, dood!

(The screen changes again to reveal a dish of what seems to be tasty gumbo!)

Etna: This week's dish: Cajun style gumbo! And the ingredients- the Prinny Squad!

(A Prinny pops up onto the screen.)

Prinny Squad: Dood?! Us?!

Dollar: Um… hey, dood. Where did Hydrant go?

Chalk: I think he got scared and left, dood.

Etna: Etna struggles to resist the powers of the dark side of cooking!

(The screen changes to a ninja standing on top of a building. The moon rising behind him.)

Etna: But then, Ajikage the Ninja Cook appears!

Prinny Squad: Dood, what in the world…?

Chalk: Hey! That's Netherworld to you, dood!

Dollar: Also, that moon is soooo faaaake, dood.

(The screen changes to Etna slurping out noodles from a soup bowl.)

Etna: Next on Fire Chef Cooking Gal Etna Episode 4: Etna 120%... with a pitch of murderous intent!

Prinny Squad: You're hopeless, dood…

(The screen blacks out and the lights turn on. The demons were all that's left.)

Chalk: Uum… where are the rest of the Prinnies, dood?

Demon A: They all got killed by Lady Etna to make her dishes remember?

Dollar: Wait what, dood?

Chalk: B-but they were all here when we started, dood!

Demon B: Are you crazy or something? It was just us demons the whole time.

Dollar: Oh my god, dood…

Chalk: Well! We hope you all enjoyed PC Theater, dood! See you next time!

Dollar: Chalk! What happened to them, dood?!

Chalk: Like I would know, dood! I'm out of here!

Dollar: W-wait for me, dood!

(Etna sat near the back of the theater. Etna darkly chuckles.)

Etna: Best. Prank. Ever.

Laharl: ETNA! What in the Netherworld happened to the Prinnies?!

Etna: Oops.


End file.
